Supernatural
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Kimberly Black. She's strong and independent even when her mom died. She feels alone after her brother joins Sam Uley and her father agrees. Jared Cameron notices her. What does he want? Why's he starring? Why is Jake mad? What's going on? Jared&Kim *PAIRING* STORY IS ON HIATUS!
1. Summer!

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from her books and movies.**

**I just love Jared and Kim. Writing about them is so fun, aha. Thanks anyway.**

**Oh and I just wanted to say I got the idea of Kim's brother because I was thinking of her last name and they never said it so I thought this would be somewhat fun.**

**Oh and by the way I rushed things ahead because in New Moon to the end I believe Jake is supposed to be a Sophomore well he's a Freshman soon to be Sophomore.**

**Chapter 1, Kim POV:**

Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. It just wasn't coming fast enough. Here I was sitting in my last period class of the year. Yep. Last day of school. It was going way to slow, for my taste anyway.

Sophomore year was almost over. Thankfully. I mean it was about time.

I looked up at the clock. Fifteen seconds until the bell was set to ring. It wasn't coming fast enough. I had plans to get as far away from here as ever. I mean this summer should be, amazing.

So much wasn't coming up.

RING!

I ran out of the classroom but then ran back inside to give, Mr. Fresco a big hug. He had been my favorite teacher this whole year, History. Even though others said he was boring I found him amazing and that wasn't just because I got a 100 on my report card all this year.

Mr. Fresco gave me a big hug then I ran away and headed to my locker. I took my bag and left the school quickly heading out to my car.

I was free.

Everyone around me was talking with there friends and what no planning summer stuff. I was ready to get into my car when someone stopped me. I turned around and saw, Kyla Hemmers. One of the most popular girls in school.

No. They most popular girl here in La Push Tribal School.

"Hi, Kim." Kyla said.

Kyla was gorgeous. Put it at that. She wasn't that tall but wasn't that short either. I stood above her but not by a lot. Kyla had blonde hair, it was died that color. She still had dark black roots though. Her eyes were a shade of big brown. Straight teeth and everything.

"Hey Kayla. What's sup?" I wondered.

"There's a party tonight at eight, it's going on for awhile. Everyone's invited. Hope to see you there. Maybe even Jake. Bye." Kyla smiled walking away.

Did I really want to go to this thing? Nope.

I had went to some La Push party's. They were fun I had to be honest but I could still find better things today. Maybe that was just because I was a goody to shoes or something.

But then again Kyla didn't really probably want me to go. She wanted me to get Jacob to go. Yeah right. Like I could do that when I barley even talked to him anymore. Like, really. If she wanted Jake to go then she could ask him herself.

Once Kyla was out of my sight I took in a deep breath and turned towards the school for a minute. The hall monitors on steroids as so mostly everyone referred to them as were all coming out. I didn't really refer to them as that they were just different. So to put it.

That was Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater and Jared Cameron. Oh yeah and my idiot of a brother, Jacob Black.

I looked away quickly and got into my car. I pulled out quickly and drove home. Before I was out of sight I caught Jake watching my car.

I looked away again. It hurt me to think of Jake. We used to be close. And when I say close I mean really close but because of things lately, him hanging out with Sam Uley and them we just stopped.

I wanted to cry.

I missed my brother. Even if he was younger than me, by a year. It was just us to. And then my dad Billy. Dad had kind of let me down as well when he told me that Jake hanging out with Sam and stuff was good and what not.

Whatever. I only had two years left of school left after this. Junior and Senior Year. Then I don't know what I would do with myself.

There was someone who never let me down though. Leah Clearwater. She was absolutely my best friend and always there for me. I could never get enough of her.

There were the Cullen's to but that was a whole different story. I loved them just as much as I did Leah though. They were important factor's in my life.

Leah and I first met when we were baby's but when we were five we got closer. Both our mom's put us into Gymnastics. It was something we both loved and stuff, well I loved. Leah thought it was dumb and stopped when she was thirteen. I however kept going until I was fifteen then I got bored.

I wasn't going to lie, I was good. I had won at some meets and stuff.

Anyway I had met the Cullen clan through Alice. They were excellent people. Really nice and everything. I got along with Rosalie the most which was pretty funny when I thought about it. They never came on the reservation though.

I smiled pulling up at home and got out of the car. My house was two story. It was one of the nice house's here in La Push. Then again my father was one of the Elders and everyone respected him around here.

The house had a porch in front. Sometimes dad would just sit there in his wheel chair. And stare out in space of whatever. I don't know. Dad wasn't home when I got there. Fishing with Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater.

The door to my house was blue while the rest was a cream color you could say. When you first entered you could see the stairs that led to upstairs. If you went to the left when you entered you were welcomed with the living room and then if you kept walking straight there was the kitchen.

However if you didn't keep walking straight pass the living room there was a bathroom straight ahead then if you turned there were two rooms across from each other. The one next to the bathroom was my dad's room and across from his was basically just a guest room if you wanted to call if that.

If you entered the room and went to the right though you were greeted with the dining room. Upstairs was a different story though. The walls were painted a purple color on the stairs. My mom had painted it that way. There were even pictures hanging on the walls. Mostly of Jake and I but some with my parents. Then there was the big family picture with all four of us.

To the right was Jake's room. I never really went in there. Well not anymore. We don't hang out anymore. And then to the left was my room.

My room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either.

When I was about five my mom and I had painted my room in stripes. Peach pink and orange. There was a thinner white line in between the two colors though. I would never repaint. My closet was to the left, double doors.

When you first walked in, in the front there were my desk which held my computer and other gadgets and then there was a cherry dresser that went to my height. Which wasn't very tall. On the wall there was shelves that held trophy awards that I received from Gymnastics and stuff and then school stuff. There were even a few pictures.

If I turned around from there, there was a in table that had my alarm and some other essentials on it. My bed pushed up on the wall. It had a stripped pink and orange bed set. The window was right next to my bed so if I climbed through at some point which I had done before I would land safely. When I laid down sometimes I liked to watch TV so there was a TV right across from me.

I loved my room.

That was where I headed when I entered the house, my room. I felt a good rush of air hit me when I entered. The window was open.

I shut my door and dropped my bag by my desk before grabbing my computer from off the charger and walking over to my bed plopping down.

The cover screen was one of my favorite photo's of myself. It was Leah and I of course. I was seven and she was ten. We were in Gymnastics in our Leo's. Mom was trying to get us to do a cartwheel or some type of flip but we just grabbed onto one another and smiled at the camera.

Mom. I missed my mom. It hurt to think about her.

I quickly tried to just stop thinking about her then. I tried to think of happy thoughts. I felt better soon. I just searched the web, eh nothing good. Whatever.

I closed my computer and bring it back over to my desk. I was so board. Maybe I should go to the party tonight.

No. I shouldn't.

It would give me something fun to do though. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But did I really, really want to go? Nope.

Oh, I could go with Leah. Have her come with me. Leah wasn't really to keen on La Push party's but she attended some. Depended on what she would hear about them.

She was always invited though.

Don't get me wrong Kyla Hemmers was gorgeous but she had nothing on Leah Clearwater. No one in La Push did. Every boy wanted Leah. Especially since she and Sam were no more.

I didn't want to get into that. Truly it was none of my business.

I sat on my bed for awhile debating whether or not to go to the party tonight. My emotions got the best of me and I decided to go. I pulled out my phone from my pants pocket and text Leah quickly.

**Hey, are you going to the party tonight at the beach?- Kim.**

It wasn't long until Leah responded.

**Eh, I don't know. From what I heard should be fun. You up for it? (:- Leah.**

**Yeah. I'll meet you there?- Kim.**

**Sure. See you tonight. Dress warm. Oh and congrats, it's finally Summer!- Leah.**

I couldn't help laugh at the last message. Leah was so Leah. What would I do without her?

Faintly I could hear a door open and footsteps, more than one. I rolled my eyes. I knew it wasn't dad. It was Jake with his crew, gang whatever. I don't care. Just as long as they leave me alone.

Crap, dad. I wasn't about to tell him that I was going to a party but I wasn't going to lie. I would tell him I was going to hang out with Leah. Yeah. No harm in that.

I heard mummers downstairs but other than that I paid no mind. I went to my closet. It was a walk in. Not big though just about five steps. All around was a rack of cloths and then shoes or flats or whatever on the ground. On the top shelf I had a couple hand bags.

I looked around for a outfit. Dress to impress tonight. Then again who would I impress?

I sorted around looking for cloths for awhile. I finally found something I could throw together. A white short sleeve shirt, dark wash blue skinny jeans and my black moccasins. I would wear my leather jacket over my shirt. I knew it would be cold out.

I turned around looking at the time. It was only four. I had plenty of time so I wasn't going to worry. I would get everything ready now though so later I didn't have to rush to get stuff out.

Unfortunately across the hall from my room was the bathroom that I had to share with, Jacob. I referred to it as my bathroom though.

I walked to the bathroom setting up stuff for my shower. Crap. I was out of my favorite body wash. Of course I had soap but I loved my body wash. I washed in soap first then my body wash for the smell.

Tonight I was dressing to impress I guess so I would go all out.

Without thinking I grabbed my pocketbook, cell phone, car keys from my bedroom and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and mentally cursed at myself after I did. They were all here.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed water bottle from the refrigerator. I was ready to turn around and leave when I was interrupted.

"Hello Kimberly," Sam spoke.

I full out glared at me. Sam knew I didn't like him and he didn't like me much either. We had gotten into a disagreement once when he was over something. I wasn't sure what and what year it was but I didn't like him because of it. Why try and be nice to me?

"Hello Samuel," I spoke. There was chuckles from all around except Sam of course but I paid attention.

"Call me Sam," he spoke slightly glaring.

Didn't we go through this all the time? I simply shrugged and started to walk again when Jake spoke to me. What did he want. We hadn't spoken in a week which was normal for us ever since we got into that argument after he started hanging out with Sam and stuff.

"Where are you going?" Jake wondered.

"Out, I'll be back later."

"That doesn't answer my question Kim," he sounded a bit irritated.

"Then don't ask. It's none of your business where I go and don't go anyway." I knew it was rude but I didn't really care.

"Your rude aren't you." That came from Paul.

I turned to him glared and then gave him my finger. I turned around and left the house before he could say or do anything else to me. I could hear talking around me but other than that paid no attention.

I drove to one of the small stores in La Push and hoped out. I didn't want to be out in public to long. I mean I didn't care but I was just in a rush and didn't really have time for a big conversation with people.

I grabbed five bottles of my body wash and then grabbed two brownies. There brownies were so good, I couldn't help myself. Yummy.

Once everything was paid for I went back home. Harry Clearwater's truck was there so I knew my dad was home. I would have to acknowledge him. And I loved Uncle Harry. He was awesome.

All of the boys were still there. I gave Uncle Harry a hug when I saw him and the kissed my dad's cheek.

"Where did you go?" Dad wondered.

"To the store," I answered simply.

"Are you going out tonight?" Dad wondered.

I nodded yes. "Your not going to that big party at first beach are you?" He wondered.

Crap. "I'm hanging out with Leah." I smiled.

Dad nodded and wheeled away. There was a growl from somewhere when I said her name. I turned to glare at Sam but my eyes met a different set instead.

Jared Cameron.

He starred at me his face in a sheepish grin and then it spread into a wide smile. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh there was probably something on my face he found funny.

We just stared until I blinked and looked away.

Jared took that opportunity to speak then, "Hi...I'm...Jared...Jared Cameron."

I nodded, "I know who you are."

"You see. She's rude. I don't care. R...U...D...E. Rude. Is she ever polite," Paul spoke.

Jared growled at Paul. I gave him a look saying that I could defend myself but he didn't see. He was literally glaring so hard at Paul, oh...if looks could kill.

I returned my gaze to Paul, ugh Paul is so annoying. "I'm not polite to you." I responded fiercly.

"I know. Billy your daughter gave me the finger earlier. I'm offended and upset. She should apologize don't you think."

"Kimberly Annabelle Black," Dad said looking at me.

I'm going to kill Paul. Literally. And ugh we were in a room full of people was my middle name necessary. I hated that middle name.

"I'll be upstairs," I told my dad before he could say anything. I was already planning revenge on Paul, I gave him and look and he smiled. I turned away before I would get myself into some real trouble.

He nodded looking worried glancing from Jared to myself. I couldn't help but notice Jared still starring at me though. I was out of the kitchen when I heard everyone start talking.

Why did I have a feeling that it had something to do with me?

Maybe it was just a feeling. I wasn't sure but I didn't like it. Maybe it was just my nerves.

I paced around my room for awhile. Why was Jared starring at me like that? I mean the way he was it was weird. His eyes were full of love and adoration.

Maybe he was just starring at me? No he couldn't have just been starring, at least not like that. There was something there in his eyes.

Don't get so worked up, I tried to tell myself.

I couldn't help it. I've had a thing for Jared Cameron since I was eight years old. It just came out of no where. I never really acknowledged it though. We didn't speak.

After awhile I let it go. I hurried to go get dressed. I showered for like a hour washing my hair in the process. When I finished I walked to my room still in a towel. I changed quickly and flat ironed my hair.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I thought about how much I looked like my mom. I wasn't full copper skinned like Jacob. I was copper mixed with a little olive skin. Then I had big round blue eyes. Full eye lashes and everything. My cheeks were kind of big you could say but I didn't mind. I was short. Dark brown hair with light natural brown steaks.

I didn't really care about my looks but to be honest I'm a hot sixteen year old.

I darkened my eyes lashes full of mascara. Then added some eyeliner but not a lot. I didn't really wear as much eyeliner as I did mascara.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Something was missing. I grabbed my white scarf and put it on perfect. I zippered my leather jacket and smiled to myself.

I wandered over to my desk grabbing my phone off the charger. I had it plugged in my computer instead of the wall. I wasn't sure why. I adjusted myself in the mirror before turning off everything in my bedroom and headed back downstairs.

Uncle Harry was gone. Embry was gone to and so was Quil. I preferred they were all gone, except my dad of course and Uncle Harry. They were all in the kitchen. They glanced to me and then Jared when I walked in. Really? What was there problem? I mean I did nothing to them well not exactly true but partly.

"I'm heading back, I'll be back later. Bye daddy," I gave dad a peck on the cheek.

"Don't stay out too late. Don't you have training tomorrow?" Dad wondered.

I nodded, "Ten to three. I'll be back before midnight though."

"So," Paul cut in I glared at him. Would he leave me alone. "What are you and Leah up to?"

"Stuff. Don't worry about it."

I left then. The drive to the each was short. I met Leah. She was standing by her car. We hugged. We hadn't seen one another in about two weeks since our last sleepover at my house.

"Great way to start summer huh," Leah commented.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just I was at the house and Jared Cameron wouldn't stop starring at me. Like can I help you?"

"And your upset about it? Kimmy he's your life long crush. Don't try and deny it." Leah said as we walked down the beach.

I nodded. "Yeah but still it was weird. They were all acting weird. Whatever. I don't want to think about them at all. Let's have fun."

Leah nodded and we wandered over in a crowd. Leah and I talked with each other and others and danced as well. We didn't dare go near the table with food and drinks though. The punch was most likely spiked.

About two hour into the party Leah and I had left from dancing and just stood over talking with Alicia Mendez and Leslie Crow. We were just talking in a crowed when we heard it.

"EVERYONE GO HOME. WE'LL GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES TO LEAVE THEN WE'RE TAKING YOU ALL HOME OUR SELVES," someone roared. I knew that voice.

My eyes wandered to Leah. She was looking away. It was Sam. I looked over. They were all there.

Well Sam sure knows how to ruin a great part doesn't he. For a slight second I met Jared's eyes but then looked away.

Leah and I were in the crowed running to our cars. We hugged and Leah whispered she would text me later. I hoped in my car and drove home.

I hope they didn't see me. The last thing I needed was dad down my throat about going to the stupid party which I didn't even care about.

The road was dangerous tonight. Probably because everyone was trying to get as far away from Sam Uley and his followers as possible. I mean really that was totally wasn't necessary.

The party was packed to. And when I say packed I mean packed. There were kids who were going to be Freshman's, Sophomores, Juniors, Seniors and kids who would be graduating. I had only been to one Graduation and that was Leah's. It was nice.

When I got home I sat in my car for a couple of minutes. What the hell was I doing? I could've been in my room by now. I literally jumped out the car and of course I fell. Whatever.

I got right back up, locked my car and ran into the house.

"Kim, come in the kitchen for a second," my dad yelled.

Crap. Did he know? Play it cool Kim. I composed my face and walked into the kitchen. "What's sup dad?"

"Where were you?" He asked.

I looked away from his gaze. How the hell did they get here already? Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth and Jared were all here. Why? What could they possibly want.

"With Leah," I said smirking at Sam and then looking back at my dad who gave me a warning look. He didn't care about me hanging out with Leah it was me mentioning her around Sam but I don't care. My house. If Sam didn't like it then it wouldn't be that hard for Sam to get out of my house.

"And where was that?" Dad wondered.

I never lied to my dad before and I wasn't going to start. I was usually always honest unless I just avoided the question.

"The Beach," I muttered.

Dad just nodded and wheeled away lost in thought.

That was weird. I thought he would've said something about that. Usually he would've. Oh right, that's probably why these idiots were still standing here because he wanted them to handle it. Perfect.

"It's not safe to be there with a lot of kids at party's, someone could get hurt," Sam spoke up.

Really who did he think he was? Oh yeah, nobody.

"Hello moron does it look like I'm hurt?" I asked being sarcastic.

"Yes."

"And where's that?" I asked. I wasn't hurt.

"Your leg," Sam pointed out.

"Well that didn't happen at the beach so thank you very much for your input."

"Well then where did it happen?" Sam asked.

"When I fell outside," I said rolling my eyes.

"You see. It's dangerous. Punch can get spiked Kim."

Anger flared all through me. I started shaking. "No you idiot don't you think I know that. And I didn't fall because I was drunk what do you want me to take a drug test?"

"No. I know your not on drugs. Wouldn't that ruin your chance at sports?"

"No. I don't even play sports, thank you." I spoke storming away. Gosh. He was so annoying.

How can anyone stand to be in the same room as him? I changed into my pajamas and looked at the time. It was only nine thirty, not bad...I guess. I still would've liked to stay longer but whatever.

I got my bag from Gymnastics and made sure everything I needed was still in there. Good. I got into bed soon after and thought about my day.

It was finally Summer. Jared Cameron won't stop looking at me, he's noticing me. Sam Uley and his followers broke up a La Push beach party. I got into a argument with Paul Lahote.

Oh boy. Where was life going to take me from here. I wasn't sure but I only hoped things would go back to normal starting tomorrow.

**How was that? Just wanted to say that when I write more and it's in Kim's POV and say's 'my bathroom' it's Jake's to. I might just say that. Okay, thanks.**

**Review(: **


	2. Fun with the Cullen's

**Thanks for the reviews. In this story the Cullen's didn't leave. Bella's still human though and when school start's again she will be a Senior.**

**Another thing is that I don't want Rosalie so mean and serious if you know what I mean. She's still got that fire but nicer with Kim and stuff like that.**

**Thanks, Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2, Kim POV:**

Rain. That's what it was doing today. I was used to it though. I mean I did live in La Push. For awhile I just lay in bed listening to the rain. It was loud. To my surprise though it stopped. It was probably going on all night but I was asleep so I wouldn't have noticed really.

I turned on my TV after awhile hoping something good was on. I landed at George Lopez. Yes, this show was so funny. I tried not to laugh at loud, Jacob was sensitive about his sleep these days and though I didn't care, I wasn't in the mood.

He was probably asleep as was dad. I turned to my alarm and was shocked to find out it was only around nine. Maybe they were awake, don't know.. don't care.

What to do today?

That was the real question.

I thought about it for awhile and always came up with nothing. Great. Wait, I could hang out with Leah. But she was working, I think. Oh maybe I could hang out with Rosalie today. That would be nice. I hadn't seen her in awhile now. And I missed Alice. And Esme. Even Emmett.

I grabbed my cell from where it was on the window sill by my bed. Of course that meant I had to stretch to get it a little which made my bed make a small sound. I rolled my eyes.

**Rosalie! I miss you and I'm on summer break. What do you say we hang out(;-Kim.**

**Kimmy, I miss you. Yes you should come over. Emmett has been bugging me for what feel's like eternity until your coming over again!-Rosalie.**

**Of course he has. Didn't get the memo? I'm awesome it pains him not to see me(;-Kim.**

I laughed oh Emmett. He was the biggest goof ball ever. When my phone buzzed again I saw that I received two messages from Rosalie and Emmett.

**Ha, your the funniest Kimmy. When are you going to come over? I'm really excited now. And Alice is talking about dressing me up and stuff to see what goes. Oh boy help me!- Rosalie. **

**Kimmy! I hear your coming over today. I've missed you. I've been bugging Rosalie like crazy. I can't wait for you to come over. I'm going to kick your but in video games and WII. Jasper is excited to. So hurry up!- Emmett.**

I smiled at both messages and responded to Rosalie first and then Emmett.

**I don't know. How about this, I promise to be over there by eleven. I have to shower and stuff and then tell my dad I'm going out. Protective. And tell Alice I am so ready to play dress up!-Kim.**

**You know what I'm going to kick your butt and Jasper's in video games. Oh you wait. But Alice might fight you for me. She want's to play dress up. I will see you soon!- Kim.**

I was happy. Yes, I had plans for today. This was going to be fun. And Alice dressing me up would be interesting. Ah, she was always shopping. But she did know fashion. I had to admit that.

**Aha when your sick of trying on cloths remember you said that. Edward finds it funny though. See you soon!-Rosalie.**

**Bring it on Kim, I'm going to kick your butt in video games. And ugh well Alice may be small but I won't fight her so I'll try to make sure she doesn't know your here for at least an hour. See ya!-Emmett.**

I lay in bed a couple of more minutes. At least I had something to do. And I promised to be there by eleven. Best get ready early right.

I made my bed and cleaned up around my room a little but there wasn't really anything to clean. After that I hurried into the bathroom. I didn't need Jake going in there or anything. I took a quick ten to fifteen minute shower. My hair was soaking wet when I got out.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around myself leaving my bathroom but taking certain essentials with me into my room. Downstairs I could hear rambling around. I knew then that my dad was awake, I was almost sure Jake was awake to.

I was aware of the other voices as well though, great. They were all probably here. I was kind of use to it though. They were all always over my house. Usually talking with dad and sometimes Uncle Harry included.

I locked my door and climbed on my bed so I was facing my window on my hands and knees. I opened the window and put my hang out. I kept it there for awhile and smiled when I couldn't feel rain.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a oval mirror. It was supposed to be on my dresser but I moved it when I would put something there occasionally or whatever. I set it back and braided my hair back into a french braid.

I returned to my closet looking around. I found a long sleeve V-Neck cream colored knit sweater that had two panda's on the back at the top. I smiled and closed my closet looking in my dresser. I found matching knit cream color shorts and some stockings to go with it. I had a pair of boots that matched in the corner.

It didn't take very long to change. Once I did I took my hair out of the braid and blow dried it in the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. It took around ten minutes. I was glad it didn't loose it's curly edge though.

Before leaving the bathroom I quickly applied mascara. A lot of mascara. I smiled at myself applying stud bird earrings.

I smiled to myself walking back into my room. I grabbed my black coat and draped it over my shoulder and took my phone before leaving.

When I arrived downstairs I found my dad leaving. He smiled at me before I left. "Going somewhere?"

I nodded. "Yeah just out and about around town."

Dad nodded. "I'm going to Harry's. He's outside now so see you later Kim." I just nodded and watched as he rolled out to Uncle Harry's truck.

I waved to Uncle Harry and watched as they drove off. That was easy. I walked into the kitchen to find everyone from yesterday but they were stuffing there faces. Didn't they do that at Emily Young's house?

I vaguely remember my brother talking about how her food rocked once.

Jacob and Embry were sitting next to each other eating and across from them were Seth and Quil.

Paul was sitting at my dad's usual chair and Sam at the other. Jared was standing there looking nervous.

Weirdo.

When I entered they all turned to stare. Glancing from Jared to me. Jake growled softly. I had no clue what there problem was but I could see this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

I ignored them all and walked to the kitchen counter. I grabbed a apple and bit into looking down. Apples were particularly my favorite but I didn't feel like stopping in Forks. I would just go all the way to the Cullen house.

When I finished the apple I was about to though it out when there was a growl, this was one wasn't one that wasn't trying to be hidden though like the others. This one was to be known.

I turned around to meet Paul but he wasn't starring at me. He was starring at where my ass had been. What a Paul thing to do. I rolled my eyes and threw the remainder of my apple at his face. That snapped him out of his little faze or fantasy, whatever it is Paul has.

He smirked at me. I gave him the finger again and there were chuckled from all around. I went to the fridge and was surprised to see a pack of Sierra Mist in there. That was my favorite soda, well and Coca Cola. I opened it and took a sip. Yay.

So good. I took another sip and put my head back looking at the ceiling. I smiled to myself before running a hand through my hair. It was completely dry now. That was fast.

Paul laughed and I looked back at him. I gave him a look and he smirked. "Going somewhere Kimmy?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like just anyone calling me Kimmy. It was Kim. "Yes I am and it's Kim to you." I responded.

"Where you going?" Jake asked.

If he thought things were going to be back to normal again because his friends were starring at me or whatever was going on he was wrong. We weren't going to talk like we used to where I would tell him and stuff. That's not how it worked.

"Out."

"Out where?" He pushed. I locked eyes with him. He was pleading for me to tell him.

"Just out, going to do some stuff."

"With Leah?" Paul asked.

"No."

"What you get into a fight?" He wondered.

"Screw you Paul. You know nothing about Leah." I defended. I didn't like people talking about Leah any old way. They didn't know her. She had only let selective people in when she went through the whole thing with Sam.

Seth growled at Paul. I rolled my eyes. Seth, why was he involved with them? I mean he was a good kid. Bright future ahead. I could tell him hanging out with Sam and his crew was ruining that.

"I'm leaving," I announced.

I put my drink and phone of the counter and put my coat on. I grabbed my drink and phone again and saw Paul starring at me.

"Where are you going?" This time it wasn't from Jake but Jared. I turned to face him. When our eyes locked he looked at me with the most of love and adoration. Like he had yesterday.

It was weird. I tried to hide my frown and smiled a bit. It was a real smile. "Out around town." Jared nodded and I turned around to leave.

"When you coming back?" Jake wondered blocking my way from the door with his arm.

"I don't know. Depends on how long it takes," I cursed at myself for the last part. That was only going to bring questions.

"And what's that?" Jake asked.

"Why do you care what I do Jake?"

"Your my sister," he smiled.

"Older sister," I corrected. "I can take care of myself.

I pushed past his arm and left getting into my car. The keys were in my coat. Once I was heading down the road I felt better. I hurried over to the Cullen house.

When I pulled into the driveway I was greeted before I could even get out. Rosalie gave me a big hug. I returned it. I was used to her odd strange cold skin. Rosalie was the beautiful. One of the most beautiful people in the world. Defiantly. I took in her outfit. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt V-neck with gray shorts and matching open toed high heels.

"I missed you," she told me smiling.

I smiled back. "I missed you too."

I smiled getting out of the car grabbing my cell phone and keys along the way putting them into my pocket. "Alice will be pleased with your outfit."

I laughed. "Of course she will. You know I think one day I can kick Alice off of the number one fashonista chart."

There was a beautiful trill laugh. Rosalie and I turned to see Alice standing on the railing to the Cullen house, Jasper behind her. It looked like he was making sure she wasn't going to fall even though you knew she wasn't. Then there was Edward who was sitting just standing smiling and

Emmett looked for once, deep in though. Serious thoughts..

"I would love to see you try Kim," Alice laughed.

"Okay. And you know your gonna have to fight Emmett for me," I smiled.

She glanced at Emmett and then at me. Edward burst out laughing all of a sudden. "Why's that?" She wondered.

"Because his plan obviously failed for you to not know I was here for video games at least an hour. And then your playing dress up with Rosalie and I."

Alice beamed and scanned my outfit. She smirked. "I love your outfit."

"I know." I grinned.

"Why does it look familiar though?"

"I bought when you, Rosalie and I went shopping."

Alice nodded remembering and turned to Emmett. "I'm not finished with outfits yet some things just don't go. So you can have her until I'm done. It's probably going to take at least a good two hours. Don't go time to waste though."

Alice darted into the house Jasper laughing at her all the way. I already knew from looking that Alice had a ginormous closet. I mean, really.

I walked up to the porch and gave Edward a look. That was our thing, weird looks. I cracked smiling and gave him a big bear hug. Jasper kissed my cheek as usual. And Emmett scooped me up. Rosalie giggled beside Jasper.

We walked into the house and I was greeted by Esme. I missed her so much. She was one of the sweetest people in the world.

"How have you been Kimmy?" Esme asked.

"Wonderful. I'm so glad that I'm on Summer Vacation. I love having no school."

I wasn't sure where Alice came from but she was suddenly there grinning, "Your on break already?"

I nodded. She frowned, "How long?"

"Since yesterday."

"Ugh. Kimmy. Please tell me you haven't gone SS yet."

"What's SS?"

Alice gasped. "Summer Shopping."

"Oh, you could've just said that. And no I haven't went SS yet." I said making air quotes when speaking SS.

Alice grinned again. "Yay. Well that means we have to go shopping for Summer cloths soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice it's La Push. The weather is most likely going to be the same as it usually is in the Summer. What's the point to go shopping?"

"Because shopping is amazing. Oh and I can help you with your BTSS," Alice said.

"Huh?"

Rosalie answered, "Back to school shopping."

I nodded. Alice turned towards the stairs mumbling on and on about types of shopping and stuff, I just ignored whatever she was saying smiling all the way.

I turned to see Jasper starring at me strangely. His look was like he smelled something bad. I hoped I didn't smell. Maybe it was Emmett. He does roll around in the mud from time to time.

Edward chuckled. I looked at him then and back to Jasper. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"Something smells," he commented.

"Might be Emmett. Doesn't he like to roll around and play in the mud," I grinned while Emmett rolled his eyes.

"That's only on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday." Emmett grinned.

I couldn't resist the urge to smile at him but then turned my attention back to Jasper. "Smells like dog," he commented.

I shrugged it off. I didn't have a dog. "Alright we have about a hour until Alice kidnaps me and your going to be upset we didn't play."

Emmett ran out of the room and into the living room to set up the game system, it was probably already set up though. Jasper followed. "Coming Eddie?" I wondered.

"I'm actually going to Bella's house, but maybe next time." Edward smiled gave me a hug and then left.

I frowned. Once he was gone I turned to Rosalie and she also frowned. I knew she didn't like Bella though. Bella Swan. I didn't like her much either but not for those particular reasons as Rosalie. I mean it seemed Bella always demanded Edward's full attention and she was stringing my brother Jacob along.

Even though we weren't getting along doesn't mean that I don't care about him.

I gave Rosalie a look and she was still looking angry. I dragged her into the living room where I was with the boys. They were in fact ready to play WII, this was going to be fun.

We started off with something simple. Baseball. It was Jasper vs. me though. He was so going down. Well I don't know. Jasper's really good at baseball but then again so am I.

"She's so annoying," Rosalie commented.

"Rose," I said glancing at her. I was one of the few people she didn't bark at if you called her Rose. She gave me a smile smile and went back to frowning.

"Who she talking about?" Emmett wondered.

"Bella," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I saw that Kimmy. You don't like her either. Oh, cat fight. Can I watch?"

I threw the nearest pillow in that was in sight at his face. I didn't miss. I smiled when it got him right in the face but unfortunately me not paying attention Jasper scored a point on the game. I stuck my tongue out and he smiled.

Jasper won. I beat him in Tennis though. Emmett beat me in Boxing and I got him in Golf. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I all played bowling though. Alice won which was surprising. I was surprised when she agreed to play though.

After it was over Alice dragged Rosalie and I upstairs to her and Jasper's bedroom. It didn't really bother me that they were couples. I mean they weren't actually related or anything.

Alice had so many outfits set that it was funny. She did Rosalie and my makeup and then made us try on all different cloths. If she didn't like it she immediately threw different outfits at us. If she liked it or thought it was okay she would grin and give us new stuff to try on.

By the end of it all I was so worn out I couldn't feel my hands and legs for awhile. Rosalie and I lay on the floor both out heads touching just laughing at the whole thing. It was pretty hilarious. Well at least Alice knew what she was doing.

I was changed back into my own cloths ready to go home soon. Probably once Alice got all of my bags ready. I don't know what was in there but she said she had a lot of stuff for me.

"So did you enjoy your day Kimmy?" Rosalie giggled.

I nodded. "Nah, I loved my day. What about you Rosie?"

Rosalie giggled again and then spoke, "I totally agree. You have to come over again. I get bored with out you here to entertain me."

Emmett walked in at that moment, "Well then I guess my company isn't enough. Okay, I'll remember that Rose."

I laughed.

"Oh hush Emmett. It's not like you don't miss Kim when she isn't here either."

"Yeah but Kimmy is awesome. And I like to kick her butt in video games."

"We didn't even get to video games," I said turning around and resting my head on my arms but I was still laying on the floor.

"Well we will next time. And I'm going to kick your butt."

"It's on."

Alice came in then with shopping bags. I looked inside when she handed one to me. She gave me a look silencing me. She had given me the cloths I tried on. I knew from already personal experience that I was going to end up taking them from Alice anyway so there was no point in arguing with her.

"Thank you," I smiled hugging her.

Alice nodded and then spoke, "I got most of the bags but there are more in the closet. Go get them would you Emmett."

Emmett grunted as Alice, Rosalie and I went outside to my car. I opened the trunk and put the bags followed by Emmett who then closed the trunk for me.

I went back into the house and hugged Esme a goodbye same with Jasper, Emmett and Alice then Rosalie. "Oh don't worry you will see me soon."

Rosalie nodded and smirked. "Yes. We have to go to Seattle."

"Your on. I'll text you later. Bye."

Rosalie stood in the doorway and watched as I turned out of the Cullen driveway and headed home. On the way I passed Edward who waved to me. He had Bella in the car. Oh great. Rosalie was not going to like this.

When we got to a red light I quickly text Rosalie.

**Just passed Edward and he has Bella. So be nice. Or go out somewhere!-Kim.**

I put my phone back and waited for the light to turn green. When it did I raced home. I wouldn't have been worried but I saw that it was almost seven. Dad would probably be worried or something.

When I pulled in the driveway I guessed that dad was back, I wasn't sure. I got out and popped the trunk grabbing some of my bags and walking into the house. I ran upstairs and put my bags down. As I was going to get the rest Jake was coming out of his bedroom.

I completely ignored him. I got the rest of my bags and dad called me into the kitchen. I walked in bags still in my hands and smiled at my dad.

"Hi daddy," I grinned.

"Hello Kim. Did you have fun shopping?" He wondered. I nodded.

I earned my money. During school I worked at babysitting. In the Summer I didn't though. Unless it was important and I wasn't busy I didn't mind. I babysat around the reservation. Everyone knew everyone here.

I didn't answer just nodded because that was partially true you could say. I did have fun. Jacob looked at me strangely and I returned the strange look. He seemed angry but said nothing about it.

"Well there are sandwhiches in the kitchen frige from lunch if you get hungry," dad said to me but I had a feeling it was a warning to eat it before Jake got to it first. I wasn't really hungry though.

"Wait dad aren't we going to Emily's for dinner tonight," Jake wondered.

I frowned. I mean they could go over there no problem but knowing Emily well not actually knowing her knowing her but knowing her she would invite all of us. And all of us would have to go. That was the last place I wanted to be.

"Tomorrow." Dad smiled.

"Your going to Kim," Jacob grinned and I rolled my eyes. That was exactly one of the last things that I wanted to do.

I whined, "Do I have to go?" I was looking at dad. "I don't even know Emily."

Jacob scoffed, "Don't pretend you've never heard of Emily Young, Kim. That would just be a lie and we all know it."

I resisted the urge to curse with my father sitting here. "I didn't say that. But I don't know her, know her. It's not like we talk."

"Well that should change."

"I'm fine, thank you." I spoke sarcasitcally.

"Kim," dad warned. "We're all going tomorrow. Don't worry though Leah will be there as well."

That brought actual music to my ears, "She will," Jacob and I asked at the same time.

Dad chuckled, "Yes the whole Clearwater family will be there. As will we. And the Old Quil will be there as well."

I smiled. At least I wouldn't be alone. I would have to talk to Leah though. Make sure she's on her best behavior. At least we would get to see one another for some amount of time since the other day our plans got ruined.

"Well I'm tired dad," I smiled softly. Dad nodded and gestured for me to go upstairs. I went to the fridge first and grabbed a soda before heading upstairs.

I put away all of my cloths and then sat on my bed and watched some TV. That's when Jacob came in without knocking. Ugh, he is so annoying.

"What do you want?" I asked flipping through the channels but not looking at him.

"Where were you?"

"Out," I replied.

"With the Cullen's," Jake acused.

How did he know? It wasn't like I was on the phone with them or anything.

"Who?" I wondered trying to play it off.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me Kim. We both know you did. What did you do with the Cullen's?"

I turned to Jacob. Glaring. "Who are you to acuse me of something Jake! I never said I was with the Cullen's."

"You can't lie to me Kim. I can smell them on you. Stay away from them."

I got to my feet and walked up to Jake so we were face to face. "Or what?"

"I'll tell dad," I rolled my eyes even though I was angry.

Great. That was the last thing that I needed. Dad on my case about who I hung out with Jake. "You can't choose who my friends are Jake."

"I'm protecting you," he growled.

"There's nothing to protect me from."

"If you only knew. You know I hope you find out soon and one day you will listen to me."

I shook my head. Tears building up, I wouldn't let them spill. "This wouldn't be going on if it weren't for you Jake. You left. You decided that we weren't close anymore. I can do what I want. And considering I'm older than you I will. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

Jake was half way out the door when he paused and then turned around. "When you understand I hope we can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix," I shrugged.

Jake turned away and I changed into my Pajamas after standing there looking at my closed door for awhile. Things would never be the same, was my last thought before getting into bed and going to sleep.


	3. Beach With Leah!

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. In this story I don't plan on having Leah being a wolf. That just complicates things a little bit more for what I have coming ahead. **

**I'm not sure yet if I'm having this beach scene mixed in with Emily's dinner or having that as different, well the next chapter. I think the next chapter. Enjoy though.**

**Chapter 3, Kim POV:**

When I woke up in the morning there were tears on my pillow. I wasn't really surprised though. I had cried through the night. My life had changed so much. My mom dying. That had taken it's toll. Then Jake ditching me. And now Jared Cameron.

I got out of bed and crawled to my window even though it wasn't fair. I laughed quietly to myself and looked. Wow. Today was one of the sunny occasions that it was nice out. And when I said nice I mean the sun was blazing today. Yes.

That only meant one thing.

Beach day.

And since I was already hanging out with Leah today because we had to attend Emily's dinner or whatever why not start the day early. I took my phone out and before I could even go to my contacts I received a text message from Leah.

**Kimmy. Are you awake? If not get up and look outside your window. It's sunny! Beach day?(:-Leah.**

I smiled and replied instantly to Leah.

**You know it! And I've been up. Come around the house around ten. Your car or my car?-Kim.**

**My car.-Leah.**

**Bring a bag. Your sleeping over tonight!-Kim.**

I knew my dad wouldn't mind. He loved Leah. And despite the whole Sam, Leah and Emily thing he had found a way to maintain on a good terms with all three of them. He wouldn't pick a side.

Leah replied a little while later.

**I don't know? Kim-Leah.**

I wasn't sure why there was question mark. I mean we would have so much fun. Besides we were basically spending the day together why not have a sleepover? That was the question. I laughed to myself. I was so confused.

**Please. Come on it will be so much fun. I'll give you the puppy face(:-Kim.**

**Ugh fine. Just not the puppy face, you know I can't resist that. See you soon Kimmy.-Leah.**

I didn't respond. I got out of bed making it and then flipping through the channels until something came on. Once I was done I looked for the perfect bathing suite.

I had a whole draw full. It wasn't that I didn't like it was that I had so many, I couldn't choose. Finally I got the perfect one.

I had gotten it from Victoria's Secret awhile ago. It was Banded Halter Top. Multicolor. Two piece. I loved it so much. I went to the bathroom and showed quickly. I changed into my bikini and then found a pair of shorts.

And when I say shorts I mean short, shorts. If they were any shorter than you would see my my bikini bottom. I laughed to myself and smiled looking at myself in the mirror before putting my hair in a pony tail.

After looking at myself in the mirror I smiled and grabbed my sweatshirt and cell phone. Drapping my sweatshirt over my arm and holding my phone carefully in my hand. I was hungry so I would have a quick bite to eat. I really didn't care who was here.

By now I was used to Jacob's friends being here in the morning. Eating my food, shall I add. If I really wanted something I would put it my room. I knew already none of them dared to go in there for my wrath which was a good thing in my opinion.

I could already hear voices once I was down the stairs. I put on my sweatshirt but left it unzipped and then went to the cabinet in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jacob asked when he saw me. I rolled my eyes at him and resisted the urge to give him the finger I mean my father was sitting at the table.

Jacob was leaning against the counter standing at me with horror stricken on his face. My father had looked up at me and his expression was well blank sort of. Jared who was sitting next to my father had a look of lust on his face and Paul had his mouth open. We were the only one's here, thankfully.

"Jacob shut up," I rolled my eyes. I turned to my dad, "Can Lee-Lee sleep over tonight?"

"Of course," my dad smiled. "Where are you going?"

"First Beach. It's nice today. She's picking me up at ten." I smiled.

Dad nodded and then spoke again, "I really would prefer that guys don't stare at my daughter all day. Don't you have anything else?" Dad wondered.

I frowned. I didn't want to change. "Yes but I don't have time to change. It's probably almost time for Leah to be here."

"Ugh. Why do you hang out with her, she's such a bitch." Paul hollered.

I glared at Paul and went into the kitchen. When I opened the door I found a bowl with a lid sealed. It was my bowl. I grabbed it and looked inside to see grapes, strawberry's and mango inside. My favorite.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled knowing he made it for me. He knew it was my favorite.

"Your welcome Kim but you shouldn't be thanking me," dad spoke seriously.

Oh great. If Jacob made if for me I wasn't about to say 'Thanks Jake,' or anything like that.

"Who should I thank than?"

"Jared."

"Who?" I wondered if I had heard him correctly.

"Jared."

I looked at Jared who smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Um thanks," I grinned.

"No problem."

It was awkward after that. I grabbed a fork and sat on the counter eating. I felt people starring at me but payed everyone no mind. This was so good.

I was eating in peace when Paul had to interrupt that. He coughed loudly getting everyone's attention.

"You know what I think," he spoke starring at me.

"Um, I don't care," I said raising my eyebrows and then smiling returning to my food.

"I think you shouldn't hang around Leah," he said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"She's a total bitch," he snarled.

I glared at Paul before putting my hand in my food and picking up something. I wasn't sure what it was but didn't care I just threw it at Paul. It hit him right in the face, good.

He snarled at me and I glared. There were some growls from all around the loudest from Jared. I don't know what my dad said but he whispered something in a hushed tone and everyone seemed to have calmed down.

Paul had really big anger problems.

When I was finished I put my the bowl and everything in the sink before checking my phone. It was ten. From outside I could hear Leah's car pulling up.

"Bye dad, see you later."

"Have fun Kim. Be safe. And don't forget Emily's tonight."

I turned around and gave a fake smile before turning away muttering how I didn't want to go. I didn't really care who heard me. At Emily's I would behave though. I knew that. Besides I would have to keep Leah in check. I already knew that if no one was paying attention and left Leah and Emily in a room together or Leah and Sam there would be trouble.

Once I got outside I ran to the car and gave Leah a big hug when I was inside. She smiled at me. "Hey, Kim."

"Hey," I smiled.

"Well I guess someone's happy considering today's events."

I shook my head smiling. "No duh. Why wouldn't I be? I get to hang out with one of my best friends and then she's sleeping over."

Leah grinned backing out of the driveway and headed to first beach. We knew this would be so much fun. Once we arrived to first beach we got out and took off our shirts and sweatshirt's so we were only in our bikini's.

Leah was looking gorgeous as usual. She had on a once piece cheetah print. It was amazing.

I winked at her, "Hey babe." I joked.

She laughed and then smiled, "Your such a dork Kimmy. Now come on, let's race."

Before I could say anything she took off running to the beach. "Hey no fair," I called running after her.

Of course Leah beat me. She was on the Cross Country and Track team in school. I jumped on her back once we were in the water causing her to fall, of balance and then land us both in the water.

It wasn't long until we popped back up to shore.

We smiled and then without saying anything we knew what one another was thinking. We swam out deeper into the water. When we were about shoulder length we stopped. It didn't both me how far we were. Most likely I would be fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Leah wondered.

I didn't need to lie. She would be able to tell if I was. "Jared. Jared Cameron."

"Your crush, what about him."

"Shut up. And I don't know. It's just been weird lately. He's been like watching me. Paying attention to me."

"He probably likes you. I mean come on Kim," Leah grinned.

"You're one to talk," I laughed. "Every boy in La Push wants to be with you. Your the 'it girl'. I mean your gorgeous, amazing, nice and so much more."

"I'm only nice to you," Leah commented.

"Not true. Your nice to your parents and my dad. You just really don't talk to anyone who's associated with Sam and Emily, excluding the council let's say. And you love Seth even though you can't stand him hanging with Sam right now but you too will be okay." I smiled.

"Same with you and Jacob."

I shook my head no. That relationship could never be repaired. I wouldn't let it.

"The relationship that Jacob and I used to have will never be the same. It just can't be fixed. No matter what happens."

"Don't say that. Watch, you and Jacob will be okay soon."

"No we won't."

"Why?"

"Because we were Jacob and Kim. Even though we were a year apart and all and then we're siblings we were so close. Then he joined Sam Uley after promising he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He lied."

"I feel the same way about Seth." Leah said. I could see a tear forming. I didn't really talk to Seth anymore after he joined Sam Uley. I mean it made me even more upset that Sam was his sister's ex and was now dating there cousin.

"Why us?" I whispered knowing she could hear me.

"I don't know. But I do know that, it really sucks."

"You're telling me."

"Promise that you won't leave. You will always be my best friend," I said with pleading eyes looking at Leah.

She smiled, "I promised," she said reaching her pinkie out. I connected it with mine. This was a promise that I was going to hold dearly to my heart.

**Review, Favorite, Alert. Just want to say thank you though. I really appreciate it.(:**


	4. Dinner at Emily's

**Just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews really appreciate them. And also wanted to apologize because in the first chapter I had something with Billy and Kim, 'Do you have practice tomorrow' or something like that and I also had something about making sure my Gymnastics bag was packed. **

**That wasn't supposed to be there, really sorry about that.**

**Chapter 4, Kim POV:**

Leah and I decided to leave when it was somewhat after sunset you could say. Well not after but when it was starting. We had to shower and stuff.

"Ready?" I asked.

Leah nodded and then did a back flip from where she was. I moved over a little so her feet didn't kick me. I watched for a moment as she swam to shore and followed just taking a breath and dunking under water.

When we were on land Leah ran to the car. To half catch up and half want to beat her back I took off running and then did a cartwheel, front hand spring then a round off. I smiled when I stood in front of the car and Leah smirked unlocking the doors.

It was a quite silent ride back. There was no tension in the car just a peaceful ride back. When we got to my house Leah had got out first and entered the house. I stayed behind for a second. When I got in Jacob was sitting on the last step with his hands in his head. I guessed that Leah had already went upstairs.

"Kim can you come in the kitchen for a minute," dad called.

I smiled walking into the kitchen. I was only in my bikini so I hoped it was only us or something. I didn't need Paul starring at me or anything.

When I walked into the kitchen I could see Leah talking with my dad smiling. There she was. "Hey daddy."

"Kim. Dinner at Emily's tonight." I glanced quickly to Leah she kept her face composed. I nodded.

"Well I know Sue probably already told Leah but I forgot to mention to you, dress nice. And I don't mean that as you don't dress good but I mean a dress."

"A dress? Are you serious. It's just dinner." I tried not to scowl. Why could I go in pants or something. It was nothing special.

"Please Kim, don't be difficult."

"Fine. What time do we need to be there again. I smell like the ocean and whatever." I smiled and Leah laughed. Dad just chuckled before answering.

"Eight sharp. And it's six. But we all know that you take such a long time to get ready." Dad said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not true. Perfection takes time though," I smiled turning away, walking up the stairs to my room. I could hear Leah behind me.

Good Jacob wasn't here to annoy me. I really didn't need him bothering me right now. When Leah and I got in my room she dropped her bag my door and looked up at the ceiling.

"You shower in my bathroom. I'll use dad's bathroom."

"Okie dokie. Remember what he said though, don't take forever to get ready." Leah laughed.

I scowled playfully. "I don't take that long to get ready."

"Yeah you do." Leah said taking her bag and going into my bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and went to my closet. I grabbed a towel from the top and wash cloth and then opened up one of my dresser drawers. I took a bar of scented soap before running downstairs to my dad's bathroom.

"Daddy I'm using your bathroom," I called. He grunted something that sounded like a okay from his bedroom. His door was closed so whatever.

I took a good twenty minute shower. Can't blame me. It was just the water felt so good. Nice and hot. After I was done I just stood there for awhile. So nice. I remembered that I did have to leave though and got out.

When I got out I dried off wrapping my towel securely around my body. I then put my hair up in a bun sitting on top of my head, ending up with water running down my face. I turned off the lights and departed from the bathroom walking through the living room quickly to my bedroom.

Leah was sitting in my desk chair doing her make up. She brought her mirror from home. When we were younger we used to play in it all the time giving each other makeovers. Even just to be funny we did that sometimes now.

She was still wrapped up in her towel though and one was on her head. I guessed her hair was really wet. I walked over to dresser picking up my mirror and placed it on my bed before going to my bathroom and getting my makeup kit that I had left there.

Once I was back in my room I placed my mirror between my feet and then opening my make up kit. I searched around and smiled when I found my eye liner lightly putting some on and then I added some mascara. Well a lot of mascara. When I was finished with my eyes I smiled before putting on light purple eye shadow.

When it was done I looked to Leah and winked. She caught my eye glancing and giggled lightly.

"Your such a interesting person Kimmy," Leah smiled.

"I know right. You doing the lip gloss or lipstick thing?" I wondered.

"Red lip," Leah smiled.

I nodded before getting up and quickly going to my bathroom brushing my teeth. When I left I sadly ran into Jacob. "Kim put something on."

I rolled my eyes. "Your one to talk. You and your gang just go around with no shirts on."

"Yeah but at least we look good," Jacob smiled. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to ease the tension. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bedroom.

I went back into my room closing my door and then locking it. " Sexy mamma," I smiled at Leah.

She was already dressed now putting on her shoes. Wow. She was literally a minute ago just putting on her make up. Did I really take this long to get ready?

Leah was dressed in a dress watercolor, one shoulder strap. And had a belt. To match cream color flats. As usual it was gorgeous.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"Well considering the time about fifteen minutes. So you might want to change. Like now." Leah laughed.

"Crap." I muttered.

"It's okay. Wanna take my car?"

"You already know I do," I gave her a smile while going to my closet.

I found it after a bit of searching. The perfect dress. My dress was also watercolor but with a butterfly print on it. One strap that was pieced together in the front. It looked like a top that matched a skirt even though it was together.

"Can you zipper me up?" I asked Leah.

I turned around and thanked her when she was done before searching for some flats or heals. I didn't really care so I got out light pink flats and slipped them on. I added light pink lip gloss.

"Ready?" I asked.

Leah nodded putting on her coat and then grabbing my coat in the process. We departed downstairs soon after, leaving our phones. I knew we wouldn't need them.

Jacob and dad were already downstairs dressed formally. What the hell what was the point in this. I smiled at dad and he smiled back. In the time I wasn't sure what had happened but when I looked up Jacob and Leah were starring at one another. It was weird.

The way Jared was starring at me the other day. Oh boy, I hoped this didn't get awkward. That was really the last thing that I wanted or needed right now.

"Jacob stop starring at Leah like that. It's freaky," I snapped. Dad had a worried look instantly like he knew what was going on or something. I tried to ignore it.

Jacob glared at me slightly. Like he didn't want to look away from Leah or it was painful or something. Before I could say anything else Jacob spoke to Leah.

"Your beautiful." Jacob told her.

If this was a joke, it really wasn't funny.

If and when I found out that this was all a prank with Sam and his followers someone would pay. And I meant it.

I turned to Leah she was looking at Jacob with a 'Did you really just say that?' look. She glanced at me and I shrugged. "Well I think it's time to go now." I said grabbing Leah's hands and walking out of the front door.

"Who's car?" Jake wondered.

"Mine's is fine," Leah was being polite. She unlocked the door and Jake helped dad get into the passenger seat while I got in the back. Jake sat next to me and we took of to Emily's.

The car ride to Emily's was unusually quite. Unless you count dad's talk about Leah's frantic driving. Which caused chuckles from all around. It was funny though.

I kept glancing at Jake, well more like staring at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be fixated on Leah. Whenever he sensed me looking he glanced at me but I looked away or started to fiddle with something. I really hoped this wasn't a prank because she already lost Sam and then Seth. Jacob didn't need to make her anymore depressed then she really was.

It was awhile later when we finally arrived at Emily's house. Jake was the first to get out of the car and then he helped dad. They went into the house. I got out next and Leah sat there looking out of her window. I opened her door and grabbed her arm yanking it a little bit.

She sighed and turned off the car getting out. "Come on," I said taking her arm and leading her into the house.

It smelled of food.

I could see shadow's from where I guessed everyone was. The kitchen. I grabbed Leah's hand and led her in there. The shadow's got clearer.

I could see a large table. Dad was sitting down next to Uncle Harry. On the other side of Uncle Harry was Seth. Jared and Paul were standing up there backs on the wall. Jared instantly looked at my face like he knew when I was present or something.

I gave him a shy smile and then looked away at the ground. Leah was looking up smirking I knew she was trying not to laugh, she had seen. I lightly stepped on her foot and she scowled at me which I generously returned.

She rolled her eyes smiling and I looked ahead. I could tell that was Emily standing over the stove. It was obvious with her small figure. I guessed Aunt Sue was there next to her helping. When she turned around that confirmed it for me.

Aunt Sue was more than an Aunt to me.

When my mom died she was there for me. She stepped in as that mother figure not only for me but for Jacob as well. I was grateful though. When I needed someone she was there, still there.

"Oh girls your finally here," Aunt Sue smiled. I walked over to give her a hug Leah just smiled and stayed in her position.

Ugh, she would get over it. I knew she was ticked she had to come here but it wouldn't be that bad, I could only hope.

"Hi Aunt Sue," I grinned.

"How have you been Kimmy?"

"Great. And you?"

"Good. I miss you. Leah's more snarky than usual when your not around," Aunt Sue laughed. Even though I wasn't facing Leah I knew that right now she was rolling her eyes.

"Not true," Leah muttered causing Emily to turn around and look at her. They looked in the eyes. It was dead silence. I could only hope Leah would behave.

I looked at her and could tell she was locking eyes with Emily. She had her face composed but then there was a little glare that I was sure she was trying to hold. Then I looked to Emily she was looking sorry. Like she felt bad for her, her eyes only had pity in them.

That wasn't good. Leah didn't want anyone's pitty and exspescially not Emily's.

I walked over to her and stood next to her. I lightly stepped on her foot again and she looked at the ground. I looked at Emily and she was smiling at me.

"Hello Kim," she smiled.

I waved, "Hi Emily."

"The boys should be back soon. I think it's just Jake and Sam. They went out into the woods not to long ago. As soon as they come back we can eat," Emily grinned.

I nodded my head. Before anyone said anything Embry and Quil appeared from somewhere. They went over to the table and sat down. I grabbed Leah's hand and sat down at a empty seat and Leah sat down next to me.

"Hi Kim," Embry and Quil said at the same time. "Leah."

I nodded. "Hi guys."

"Yeah, hey." Leah spoke not really talking. It was so obvious she was uncomfortable here. You could see it on her face.

Aunt Sue and Emily started laying out food on the table. When Embry went to grab a roll Aunt Sue slapped his hand. I couldn't help but laugh. That when I looked to see Jared sitting next to me. It looked like he was studying me. Watching my every move.

It was kind of weird but at the same time a little cute.

Not to long after Jacob and Sam came in from the back door. Sam looked angry and Jake looked worried. He rubbed his temples. Crap. It was probably something personal going on or whatever I wasn't sure but I wanted nothing to do with what was going on.

Jake looked to Leah at once. I glared at him. He must've felt my gaze cause he gave me a smile and I shook my head. He looked back to Leah who I noticed was starring at him right back.

What the hell?

Better than Sam though right.

Eventually everyone got seated. I looked. To my right was Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Aunt Sue and Emily. To my left was Leah. Across from her was Jake, Seth was across from me next to him was dad, Uncle Harry, Old Quil who I had just noticed and then Sam.

"Well thank you for all joining us," Sam started. I wanted to laugh but held it in, not like we had a choice.

I ignored him with the rest of his speech and looked at what there was to eat. Rolls, friend chicken, corn and mash potatoes. There was a lot of it.

I really wanted to skip introductions and just get this done and over with already. It would be better when we could just go back home. The tension was already rising. I could feel it from Leah.

Before I knew it Emily had said something and all of the boys starting digging in. I grabbed a small serving. I never really ate over the top that much. Jacob did though actually all of the boys did.

"So," Uncle Harry started conversation. "Did you catch anything?"

Catch what? I had a feeling everyone knew what he was talking about but me of course and by the look on Leah's face she didn't know either.

Seth with his cheery expression spoke. "Yeah then we lost it. After well ugh they're fast."

"We're faster." Paul growled.

Faster? Fast. What was that supposed to mean? I really didn't get it, at all. But in a way I didn't want to. I didn't want to know anything or have anything to do with whatever they were involved with.

I ate quietly to myself. Leah and I ended up playing footsie's. She stepped on my foot by accident. No one knew though. They were so distracted in whatever they were talking about.

She won eventually stepped on my foot and leaving it there for like a second. I scowled lightly and she smirked. Jake gave a question look, I could tell he was curious but I ignored him.

"You look beautiful Kim."

I turned to where the voice had came from. Jared Cameron's eyes met mines. Did he really just say that? I was frozen for a minute. I could tell Jake was watching us. He looked half upset and half compassionate.

"Um, thanks." I finally said with a smile. A real smile.

Jared nodded. Leah was vibrating next to me probably trying not to laugh. I started playing with a stand of my hair to distract myself.

I noticed Emily was quite as well. I could see her looking at Leah upset. From what I've known before Sam came into the picture they were best friends or whatever. Always there for one another. Practically sisters.

But then Emily betrayed her in the worst way possible. Personally I thought there was defiantly more to the story than what Leah told me they said.

Sam had told Leah that he and Emily were made for each other or something like that. He would do anything for her, be there for her whatever she needed. Of course I got pissed when I heard that because that was the same line he had fed Leah when they started getting together.

I looked back down at my plate. This was so weird. I still didn't understand why I had to be here really. Wasn't this more of like a council thing with the Elders or whatever. That's what it seemed like to me anyway.

Since I wasn't paying attention to what everyone else was I didn't notice being kicked lightly, not at first anyway. Leah looked at me apologetically and then I noticed she slightly smirked at Jake.

Where they playing footsie's?

That was cute but at the same time it made me wonder what was Jake's deal. I thought he was opsessed with Bella Swan even though she was only hurting him in the process.

"So it would be a lot easier if we didn't have teenagers partying all summer. You know they would have perfect timing at a big crowd to lure someone away," Sam spoke a little louder.

That got everyone's attention well at least mine. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Teenage party's. There dangerous. And now that it's Summer Break there will probably be even more of them. So it would help if people wouldn't go so we could do our job."

I felt a surge of anger rush through me. I just had t remember to watch my mouth I mean my dad was in the room.

"So what are you trying to say? Teenage party's aren't a bad thing Sam. I mean yeah sure here and there some people get drunk but La Push is small. Besides with you breaking them up I'll be surprised if there's another party this whole summer."

"Good that means I've done my job." Sam smiled.

I rolled my eyes and picked up something from my plate. It was a roll. I didn't even think I just threw it right at his face. Since Sam wasn't expecting it he got his right in the nose. He glared at me and I smiled.

Almost everyone was laughing. Even Emily was laughing and even Leah. The elders were trying to compose there laughter but couldn't. Dad gave me look and I just shrugged smiling.

"Oh my bad, it slipped." I couldn't help but laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes but ended up cracking a smile. Leah nudged me and grinned which I returned. Sam just ate the roll like nothing happened.

Dessert was soon passed out after. Emily had made a chocolate cake. I had to admit she could cook. I knew Leah was thinking the same thing. Even though she might not want to admit it I knew she did because she completely devoured her piece of cake.

I noticed Jake was still starring at Leah and she was starring right back. I couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between the two of them.

No. Right? For sure Leah would've told me. I hoped.


	5. Way to Ruin The Fun

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Lot's to do (: Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5, Kim POV:**

Eventually we left. I was happy when we did. Now Leah and I could just have fun. All the way back Jake was still starring at Leah. I stopped watching after awhile. I would have to defiantly speak with him later.

Once we were home dad rolled off into his room I guessed. I grabbed Leah's arm and ushered her upstairs. Jake followed behind but went into his bedroom closing the door. I did the same but locked mine.

"Okay what the hell was that?" I wondered looking at Leah.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sitting on my bed turning the TV channel to something.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. You and Jacob at Emily's house. What was up with that?"

I hadn't meant to literally scream but it might have came out that way. Leah just kept her attention on the TV for awhile and then looked at me. There was nothing in her eyes.

"Look I don't know what that was. I swear he kept starring at me though. It was weird. And then we just started play footsies I mean it was just fun." Leah shrugged.

I left it at that for now. Something was defiantly going on and I was going to warn Jacob to stop this stupid game he was playing because it really wasn't funny.

"Alright I'll leave it at that," I said walking over to my dresser drawer. I opened it and grabbed a pair of blue and white shorts with a black tank top.

"I'm going to go change," I told Leah. "I'll be right back." She just nodded but other than that didn't say anything.

I changed quickly and brushed my teeth. Then put my hair in a ponytail. When I got back Leah was in shorts and a tank as well. We just looked at each other for awhile and then I made a funny face and we ended up laughing.

What can I say? I'm comical.

After awhile of just watching movies we just relaxed. I could tell we were both wondering what we could do and it was almost midnight. I already knew dad was sleeping and Jake was doing whatever it is that he does.

That was when I got the idea. I don't know where it came from but I knew that it would be fun for the both of us.

"Hey," I said looking at Leah. "I have a idea." I grinned. She looked at me and I could see the question in her eyes. What had I come up with?

I got up and walked over to my dresser. I opened up the bottom one and pulled out a pack. I held it up so that Leah could see and then spoke, "Sparklers."

Leah grinned and nodded. She walked towards the door suddenly but I stopped her jumping in front of her and pointed to the window. "Lighter." She whispered. I nodded.

"I'll get it. Make sure the fun police doesn't ruin things." I laughed.

I quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen. I picked up a lighter and then ran back upstairs. I stopped at Jake's door and put my ear to it and listened. I could hear his slow breathing, good. I knew he was sleeping.

I hurried to my room then and locked the door giving Leah a thumps up. She pulled on one of my sweatshirts and I put on a hoodie. She opened the window first and went down with the sparkler. When she got to the end of the roof, she jumped. That was just her thing. She said she loved the rush of excitement she would get.

I did the same actions just a little bit more gracefully.

When I landed I smiled at Leah well more like I grinned at her while she just rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh then.

We were now in the backyard which faced the Forrest, of course. The backward was big. If you used the door to come out of just used the way that Leah and I did then you landed your feet on the patio ground. It was a small patio circular with a grill on it for a barbeque and whatever then there was the actual back yard.

From one of the tree's there was a branch that had a rope and a tire. When we were younger I used to play on that. Then there was a slide and swing set in the back form when Jake and I were little. Hadn't used that in a long a long time.

Anyways the Forrest led deep into the woods of La Push. Sometimes if you were out there you could see wolves. I wasn't sure if that was true though because I hadn't seen them for myself.

How could I though? It wasn't like I actually went into the woods anyway...

"We forgot a flashlight," Leah said suddenly.

"What?"

"Flashlight."

"Don't need it. We can still see. The lighter can create light." I smiled.

Leah opened the pack and put it so that the front of the sparklers were now facing each other. I turned on the light and let them quickly before turning the light back off and placing it on the patio ground and then joining Leah on the ground taking a sparkler.

We started waving them around and acting like idiots. It was so funny. Some teenagers that we both knew from school and what now walked by and started laughing. We waved to them and then continued with our sparklers.

When the fire went out we lit some more. It never got old. Leah took a hula hoop before going though and started to hula hoop with the sparkler. I couldn't help but laugh then. This was hilarious.

We were having fun and we outside for at least a hour almost getting ready to go back in when we heard something from the Forrest. We turned to see Sam Uley and Jake coming towards us. Even Jared was with them and Paul! What the going on?

I could've sworn that Jake was sleeping. I mean I heard him breathing easily. I found my eyes studying Jared though. He was looking at me with worry. Why would he have to be worried about me?

"What?" I asked rudely.

Paul rolled his eyes and Sam looked uncomfortable. Probably being around Leah.

"What are you two doing out here in the middle of the night?" Jake wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted.

"Yeah but if we brung this to dad who do you think he would side with?"

I glared. I knew dad wouldn't appreciate me out here past midnight and especially if he found out Leah and I were doing sparklers. He would flip!

"Well we were just out here enjoying the night and you come out of the Forrest sneaking up on us, wow Jake."

"Actually we've been watching you two for about a good ten minuets. Wouldn't you say guys? And really sparklers?" Paul looked from Leah to me.

Jared nodded before speaking, "It's not safe Kim. You could've gotten hurt, you too Leah. Besides you shouldn't be out here alone at night."

"You're one to talk," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Exactly my point. So you can just go back to doing whatever it is you do. Because Leah and I were having fun before you showed up." I made sure to look directly at Jared when I said this. He looked a little hurt but other than that he wasn't phased by anything I had just said.

Jake rubbed his temples, "I don't need this right now Kim. Just go back inside and go to sleep."

"Last time I checked I'm older than you! So you go inside and go to sleep."

Jake stepped forward and I did to. I could tell he wanted to say something harsh but there was a loud howl from the woods. I couldn't hear what Sam was saying but he moved his mouth then the only ones left were Jared and Jake.

"It's not safe," Jake said looking at Leah then me.

"Please go inside." Jared whispered literally looking torn.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone!" I said getting my light and holding it safely. Leah got the rest of the sparklers. She stood on one of the tables and reached the door grabbing part of it and jumping up. She crawled up and I tossed her the light which she caught.

"What is wrong with you two?" Jake said urgently.

"What's your problem now?"

"You climbed the roof?" I nodded and gave him a smile and then I did the same actions.

When I got to the window I turned to see Jake and Jared still watching us. I climbed through the window landing on my bed only to see them running into the Forrest. Leah was watching next to me making a weird face.

I shrugged and she shrugged. We just laughed in the end.

After putting everything away we went to sleep. It was kind of hard though. All through the night there were howls that went through the house. The wolves must like keeping us awake...

**So how was that? Review, Review, Review (: Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story! I really appreciate it, thanks! **


	6. Key to my Heart

**Thanks for the reviews. And I agree Leah's not her complete self so I'm working to get better with that. Thank you all though.**

**Chapter 6, Kim POV:**

When I first woke up in the morning it was around six. I looked on my phone to check, I was correct. I looked out of the window for awhile just watching.

It was a nice sunrise. I was still tired though. I guessed it was from sleeping so much during the summer already I wasn't used to being awake. I chuckled to myself and snuggled back under my covers. Leah was still asleep. I went to sleep quickly.

I again woke up around ten. I turned to see Leah was still sleeping as well just facing the other way. I looked out of my window slightly. It was raining. I rolled my eyes and turned back so I was looking at the wall.

I kept it that way for awhile. Soon Leah woke up though. I smiled at her. "Hey."

She nodded and yawned stretching out her hands. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

"Long night." She commented smiling.

"Would've been even more fun if it wasn't for my brother and his dork friends." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't even try to hide how annoyed with them I was.

"Yeah. That really ticked me off. I mean it's not like we were doing anything wrong and we can't be outside at night? What is that? And they can? Whatever."

I nodded. She was right. "I hope they're not here right now. I don't feel like dealing with them."

Leah slouched down and turned to me so she was looking at me laying on her side. "They're probably not."

I nodded. I would've most likely been woken up earlier if they were. "So what did you think about dinner last night?"

Leah shrugged smiling. I knew she loved it. In her own way she though that it was amazing. I couldn't help but wonder if she and Jake would get together. I still had to speak to him about that. It was weird the way he was looking at her. The way Jared looks at me kind of.

"I think Jake likes you." I told her honestly.

"What?" I knew she was surprised to hear me saying this. I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean you see the way he was looking at you? There's definitely something going on." I wrinkled my eyebrows at her.

She turned pulling the pillow to her face before shaking her head and smiling at me. To top things off she threw the pillow at my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, defense. So what's going on? I mean he's my little brother so I don't know how much I'll want to hear but that's okay."

"Aha, aha, aha you're one to talk."

"Meaning?" I wondered confused.

"Kimberly Cameron."

For some reason that warmed my hear. Literally. I liked the sound of that. I wouldn't admit that to Leah though. Didn't need her getting any ideas.

"Shut up," I told her but I wasn't able to fight my smile. It was destined to come through. I wasn't trying to stop it though.

"Aw. It's okay Kim. You and I both know it's true."

"Your one to talk, Leah Black. Welcome to the family."

"Yeah okay, like that's going to happen."

"Just admit you like Jake."

"Admit your developing feelings for Jared."

"I'm not."

That wasn't completely a lie. I was kind of starting to have feelings for him but then I just wasn't. I didn't approve of him I guess, no it wasn't that it was just that I didn't want to. I didn't want to get close to him. The people that I let in and kept close already was enough.

I didn't need others coming in and taking advantage of my trust or hurting me in anyway whatsoever. I don't think that my heart would be able to take that. Not again.

We dropped the conversation then. From the mood of the run it was obvious that the conversation was over.

We sat there just looking at one another until my stomach growled. It was so loud I think it was my stomach and Leah's. We just locked eyes and then we started laughing.

After awhile we went downstairs still in our pajamas. We just made cereal and went back upstairs to my room eating it quickly and enjoying TV.

Around noon we finally got up and got dressed for the day. Well Leah did. I just put on shorts and a pink shirt with matching sandals and had my hair out. Leah was in a short sleeve pink shirt with blue skinny jeans and sneakers.

She left soon to go help Aunt Sue with something. I would hopefully see her soon. I loved spending time with Leah. I cleaned up around the house soon after she left. Mostly the living room, and kitchen.

I went back upstairs and cleaned up my room for a little bit just tyding things up here and there. I left the door open. So when I turned around from collecting some of last year's work from under my bed I was surprised to see Jared there.

I mean really Jared Cameron was standing there watching me. I wondered how long he had been there and why hadn't I sensed him before.

"Ugh...hi...Kim," Jared looked stumbled. He took a step closer into my room and I took another step forward as well.

"Hi, Jared. So how long have you been standing there?" I smiled getting straight to the point of things.

"Awhile."

"Figures," I muttered under my breath.

Jared smiled guilty at me. "So what were you doing?"

I shrugged walking over sitting on my bed. "Nothing really. Just been cleaning up a bit."

Jared stepped farther into my room and rubbed the back of his neck nodding. "Nice room." He commented looking around.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Wow," he breathed. I figured that he was talking more to himself than he was me. Must've been really impressed.

"I mean it," he said making complete eye contact with me.

"Thank you."

He nodded and then took one more look around before looking back to me. "So, um what were you and Leah doing last night?"

I frowned instantly. Of course that was what he was speaking to me for. Most likely to tell me that I should stop while he was at it.

"Sparklers. Well we were before you and your friends ruined everything."

Jared rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, look Kim. I know you're probably pissed at us for what we did but it's dangerous out there. Especially at night. And by the woods. It's just not safe."

"You were out in the woods." I said looking down but glancing up to see Jared looking somewhat stumbled like he had no idea what to say next or something.

"That's different." He finally stumbled out.

"Different how?"

"Because we won't get hurt and we know what were doing. People have been, well things aren't the same okay. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I practically growled looking up at him. "You never did before."

"Things change, people change."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Please." It sounded like he was pleading with me. But I knew it wasn't about the subject before it was about something new.

"Please what?" 

"Give me a chance."

Why should I? To just let him go and break my heart or something. I was already broken. But should I take a risk? Take a chance.

"Why?"

"So I can prove to you that I'm different." 

"This is crazy."

"It is. But just, please. Try. Get to know me. Let me get to know you."

I was ready to say something rude, sarcastic and what not but restrained from doing so. I did however nod.

"Thank you, you won't regret this. I promise."

There was a howl then. It was loud. And clear. "I have to go but I'll make it up to."

"There's nothing to make up," I croacked as Jared ran to the doorway.

He turned to me, "Make up for the loss of time." And then he was gone. I heard his footsteps down the stairs and then I heard the door close.

I turned to the window watching him run into the woods. He was running with my heart. I could only hope he didn't break it.

**How was that? Review. Review. Review. :)(:**


	7. Paul's Fault!

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Trying to add some more Cullen's, Bella and wolves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7, Kim POV:**

It had been a week since I had seen Jared. Well not really a week but all of the boys were just in the woods most of the time. So I spent my days home in bed watching TV even though I would most likely be there anyway.

But the part that sucked about that was I couldn't talk to Jake. I wanted to speak with him about the whole Leah thing. That was really urking my nerves I guess. And I just wanted to know what was going on between the two of them.

The only times I really left my bedroom was to go shower and to go eat. Other than that I was in there all the time. The weather didn't help either. It had been raining non stop.

This morning was no different. I woke up and immediately just started watching breakfast. I wasn't really that hungry this morning. I started flipping through channels bored. Nothing good was on. I thought about it for a minute and decided that I would text Emmett and bother him.

I knew he wouldn't mind though. Emmett loved my company.

**Emmett. I'm so bored. I have nothing to do. Entertain me!-Kim.**

I left my phone in bed and left at the imprint. I guessed I hadn't moved that much from last night or whatever the case was. I hurried downstairs and made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I picked out a couple more marshmallows.

I started back to my room but went to where the DVD's were in the living to have something new to watch. I looked around until something caught my eye. I smiled grabbing the DVD and hurried upstairs popping it in the DVD player.

While it loaded I ate my cereal before placing my bowl on the in table. When my movie was finally loaded I clicked the play button and smiled waiting for the theme song to come on.

I jumped up on my bed and started singing along.

_I'm your basic average girl_

_And I'm here to save the world_

_You can't stop me _

_Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble_

_There is nothin I can't do_

_When danger calls_

_Just know that I am on my way_

_It doesn't matter where or-_

Wow this brought back so many memories for me. I remember when I was younger I used to watch this show all of the time.Sometimes Jake would even watch it with me.

_Call me, beep me if ya_

_wanna reach me_

_It doesn't matter where or _

_When there's trouble_

_If ya just call my name-_

I couldn't believe how longs it been since I had seen this. Wow, you see this should come back on TV. It brought back so many childhood memories for me.

I even remember when mom finally bought my the video. I would always watch it. Mom, I missed her so much.

I kept jumping on my bed and singing. I ended up doing a back flip on my bed and I grinned before I heard someone burst out laughing. I looked to see none other than Paul Lahote standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

I immediately stopped jumping and smiling. I didn't glare at him or anything though. I knew my face was blank right now. Did this jump happen? Did Paul really see me singing a song to one of my favorite child hood songs and jumping up and down on my bed.

Yes, yes he had. He was still laughing uncontrollably. I looked to make sure that he was alone and thankfully it was just him. I jumped off my bed and was ready to attack him. I can't believe this just happened.

Paul obviously seeing I was ready to attack him held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I just came to talk to you. I didn't know you were in hear doing your own little dance thing-," before I could get to him he ran out of my room.

I followed right behind him running down the stairs but I ended up jumping to catch him sooner. That resulted to me falling. Flat on my face. I bumped my lip into the door. But what hurt most was my leg. Ugh I was going to kill Paul.

I heard running to wear I was and was helped up on my feet by Jared. I pushed him out of the way though and felt a little bad when I saw him face fall. I hopped over to Paul where he was in the kitchen still laughing.

At least he didn't see me this time. I was still in pain in my leg so that's why I was hopping and my mouth hurt. Then there was my arm which was just throbbing but other than that it was fine. I jumped on Paul's back when I got to him.

I could see his eyes budging. It wasn't long before I could do anything though. I felt warm arms wrap around my wait and someone pulling on my arms. Paul turned around and smirked so I kicked him right in the face.

Can I tell you? It hurt like hell! My foot was now in pain and my leg, arm throbbing mouth in pain. Ugh, this was all Paul's stupid fault. If he hadn't walked in my room uninvited and would've just knocked on my door then we wouldn't have had a problem.

And now I was missing my movie, great. I was really looking forward to watching that.

"This is all of your fault Paul," I screamed.

I knew that dad would be out here soon to see what was going on. But then I thought about it. He wasn't even here. He had told me before he had some things to take care of but I completely forgot.

"Hey," Paul tried to defend himself. "It's not my fault that you were so into your TV show you didn't hear me. And it's not my fault that you put on a hilarious show this morning. And then your lack of balance is definitely not my fault. Jared let her go," Paul said laughing so hard he was almost near tears.

I looked over my shoulder. "Jared let go of me," I said seriously. He shook his head no and then glared over at Paul.

"Please?" I asked batting my eye lashes at Jared to see if this would work. I was aware of everyone watching but at the moment I really didn't care.

I just wanted my revenge on Paul and I wanted it now. I really didn't care if he didn't get hurt I just, ugh. PAUL!

Jared's face softened a bit and I couldn't help smile, yes. Once he saw my smile he slightly frowned at me. And shook his head meaning no. I frowned all the way. I heard the fridge open.

"PAUL, GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE," I screamed causing him to boom out laughing. Wow, he though that this was so funny I bet. Well guess what. I found nothing funny at all.

Seth, Embry and Quil joined him walking around Jared and I. Sam followed before turning to me and asking, "Where's your dad?"

"With Uncle Harry I believe."

Sam nodded and then looked lost deep in thought. Jake walked around and slapped Paul on the back of the head. Paul glared at Jake. "What the hell was that for Jake?"

"Do you not see my sister?" Jacob exploded. "I mean really? What the hell did you do to her?"

Paul held up his arms in defense, again. That was the thing though. He didn't have a defense. Not in my mind anyways.

"I didn't do anything to her. I walked in on her in one of her little moments I guess and it was hilarious. She tried to attack me so I ran and she jumped down the stairs I guess she thought she could just pounce me."

Paul looked me in the eye and spoke grinning, "I'm to quick for you Kimmy."

That was it. I had enough of his egging me on. I just lunged at him again. Jared had somewhat loosened his grip on me so I got my arms close to Paul's face but Jake caught them.

"Jared, take her to the hospital." Jake said looking at me shaking his head before looking up at Jared. "I bet she probably broke her leg and maybe her arm."

I glared at Jake, "You and I both know I don't like hospitals."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. Just go get checked out."

I rolled my eyes. I knew there was no winning this argument probably. "Fine. Let's go to Forks then."

Everyone in the room but me tensed and looked at me. Even Sam snapped out of his little bubble train of though and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with that Hospital?" I wondered.

Paul answered first, "Yes!"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it. Carlisle can just put me back together and then we can go." I stated fiercely not realizing what I had just said.

Jake looked at me sceptically. "I thought you didn't know the Cullen's." I glared at him.

"Can we just go?" Jared asked.

I shook my head. "Your hurt Kim." He stated.

"I'm in my pajamas. Let me change. Geesh." Jared loosened me once I was out of his grip. "Do you need help?" He wondered.

I shook my head no and tried as fast I could to hop to the stairs I heard laughter behind me. I glared at Paul and then Embry and Quil who thought that this was so funny.

I wobbled to the stairs and climbed up. Yes I climbed because I missed a step and fell. I heard people rushing over to me and then there was more laughter. I didn't turn around but gave them all the finger.

"Aw, that wasn't nice Kimmy," I knew that voice was Embry. I growled at him.

Jared was coming to help me as was Jake but I waved them off. They left me be but that didn't stop them from staying behind me. Probably to make sure that I didn't end up tumbling down the stairs or something.

Usually I wasn't this clumsy. Ugh, I still blamed Paul! This was all his fault! When I crawled into my room I shut the door with my foot. Right in front of Jake and Jared's face. I felt kind of bad but at the moment I didn't care that much. They were trying to help me.

I grabbed my door and slowly got up. When I was on my feet I hopped to my bed and grabbed my phone. I had forgot I text Emmett this morning.

**Kimmy. Tell me your coming over soon. Rose is cranky without you. I mean help me!-Emmett.**

**Kimmy why aren't you answering? Did you fall asleep on me? That wasn't nice(;-Emmett.**

**KIM! Are you okay? Text me, I'm worried. And Rose is getting anxious!-Emmett.**

**Kim! Are you okay? You haven't text Emmett back yet. What's wrong?-Rosalie.**

I took in a deep breath and text Emmett back first. **I'm fine. I just had a little accident but I will be fine!-Kim.**

**Rose, I'm fine. I fell down the stairs and then tried to attack one of Jake's friends so I have to go get checked out at the hospital. Text ya soon!-****Kimmy.**

I put my phone back on the bed and watched TV for a few minutes before wandering over to my closet. I grabbed a sweatshirt that I got from Victoria's Secret awhile ago. It was Pink and said Pink on it. I took my Pajamas off and put on a white tank before putting my sweatshirt on and then black shorts. I put spandex on though first.

I didn't need Paul starring at me or anything. That would just really tick me off and I was already pissed enough.

I put on the spandex and then the black shorts before putting on my black converses. I put my phone in my pocket and made sure to grab my keys before turning my stuff off and leaving my bedroom.

I went to my bathroom quickly holding onto the counter and brushed my teeth before doing my hair. I left it out and washed my face before leaving. I held on to the wall and then the railing as I went downstairs.

The boys were there instantly when I got there. They were all looking analyzing me. "What are you looking at?" I snapped.

"You. I mean this is your fault Kim. I feel kind of bad but this is all your fault." Paul said smiling. He knew what he was doing. Antagonizing me. He knew that it was only a matter of time before I snapped.

Unfortunately everyone else also knew this. "Alright Paul let's go. Before she does some damage." Sam said. At least he took me some what seriously.

Jared came up to me and picked me up! Literally he picked me up. I didn't object though. If I was being honest it felt nice. I slightly cradled into him. I peeked up to him smiling. I looked at Jake to see him frowning slightly.

"Can we go now?" I asked getting irritated with Jake's attitude. I thought he wanted me to get to know Jared or whatever.

I felt Jared nod. I held up my keys and felt him grab then. "Make sure they don't eat my food!" I yelled to Jake as Jared and I left.

Jared put me in the passenger seat while he got into the drivers side. He pulled out of the driveway quietly. There we drove to the hospital.

**I hoped you liked it. I'm trying to have a new Chapter up every Friday of something. Hopefully I can have a chapter of this up again by next Friday.**

**Review(:**


	8. Just Great

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8, Kim POV:**

When Jared and I got back from the Hospital I was on crutches. And I broke one of my fingers so I had this thing on it. It was really annoying. Ugh, I was so ticked off. I totally blamed Paul. I would just have to get another creative the next time I aimed to attack him.

Before I could even get out of the car Jared was there to help me, smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him but couldn't help let a grin speak across my face. He was so cute. Wait, did I just think that? Oh who cares, it was true so I wasn't going to apologize.

"Thanks," I smiled ready to get out but I was in his arms, my crutches in his hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"You know," I tried not to smile. "I don't know have to be carried. I can walk."

"Yeah, I know. Still I like it better like this. Are you trying to deny you don't enjoy me carrying you Kim. It's okay."

I rolled my eyes and was going to comment when the front door opened and there stood Jake. He was wide eyed. I rolled my eyes at him too and then yelled, "I hoped you didn't let your friends EAT MY FOOD!" I screamed the last part.

Jake smiled and then shrugged. I bet they did eat my food. Watch I go in there to see most of the fridge cleared out or maybe all of the fridge cleared out. I would probably have to go food shopping anyway but it would be kind of hard considering my physical state right now.

Jared kissed my head walking into the house. Jake took the crutches from him and ran upstairs with them. I saw him turn to my room and I knew he was putting them in there. I looked at Jared and snuggled more into his chest.

What was with me?

Before I could move Jared moved into the living room and rested his head on top of mine. He turned the TV to a different channel. It didn't matter, wasn't like somebody was watching it or whatever.

I was still in Jared's lap. I snuggled more into his lap.

Jake came back down after a moment and just stared at Jared and I. I was getting more annoyed with him, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, tell me something. How did all of this happen with Paul?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you will be hearing all about it later. I'm not going to spoil the moment. Although Paul might exaggerate."

Jake just rubbed his head and then cracked a smile, "Was it that interesting of a story?"

I took the pillow from behind me and threw it at his face. Of course had to catch it. He grinned and threw it on the other couch and then sat down there and kept looking at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I exploded.

"You!" He shot back quickly. You could hear the laughter in his voice. Oh, this was funny?

Alright, I was already plotting my evil plan to get back at him. I had just the idea to. Might not be that much possible with my leg and all but when I was recovered which was hopefully soon I was so going to get back at all the boys.

I kept plotting my evil plan before Jared spoke interrupting my thoughts but that was okay, "You should rest."

I met his gaze and shook my head, "I'm not tired."

"Still, you should sleep. The doctor told you rest is good for you."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the TV screen. Just because the doctor said that didn't mean that I was going to listen. In fact I planned on staying up and just texting the whole time. Wait till Leah hears about this.

"Please?" Jared asked looking me in the eye. His eyes were so comforting. Warm, I just couldn't explain but I felt so safe and comfortable with him.

"Later," I snuggled more into his chest. I ended up pulling out my phone and sent a quick text message to Rosalie and Emmett.

**Well I went to the hospital and I broke one of my fingers :( and then I'm on crutches!-Kim.**

I sent the text message to the both, Rosalie and Emmett before getting ready to text Leah. I risked glancing up to see Jared looking disturbed. He was probably watching but right now I didn't care.

**So, guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what PAUL LAHOTE did to me?-Kim.**

I looked through my pictures then that I had set on my phone. In the doctors office I made Jared take a picture of me all broken and I was pouting. I sent it to Leah, Rosalie and Emmett before putting my phone back down on the table.

"Kim, who were you texting?" Jake asked.

"Leah." I gave him a look and his face brightened when I mentioned her and then he frowned slightly.

"Is she coming over?"

I shook my head, "No. I was just telling her what your friend did t me. She's bound to find out soon anyway."

Jake nodded but didn't say anything. Well I wanted to talk to him about her anyway and I didn't really care if Jared was there or not. "So what's your deal Jacob?" I asked seriously.

"What are you talking about Kim?" He honestly looked confused.

"Do you really think that I didn't notice you and Leah the other day when we were at Emily's house, even after that? What's your deal?"

"I like her," he said honestly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"Why would you say that?" He sounded angry. In a way I felt more guarded like Jared was shielding me from Jacob.

"Because don't you find it a little strange that after you become friends with Sam Uley who broke her hear your suddenly interested in Leah Clearwater. This better not be a joke!"

"It's not, I LIKE HER!"

"I'm sure you do. This better not be a joke Jacob," I told him.

"It's not, I like her. I really do but things are complicated."

"How? What Sam doesn't want you to see her or something?" I asked trying to get up, of course Jared was holding onto me though.

"Yeah, something like that."

I felt my eyes widen, was he serious right now? Whatever I didn't care I just wanted to sleep, today had been a very long day, longer than I would like it to if I'm being completely honest.

"I want to sleep," I told Jared quietly. I knew that he would be able to hear me though.

He nodded and then picked me up and took me upstairs. I watched as Jake disappeared as we kept going, contaminating what he was saying all the way.

When we got to my room I saw my crutches closest to my bed. I took a deep breath and watched as Jared set me down on my bed. I just looked at him.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Your welcome." He smiled and then turned to leave. I wasn't sure what came over me but I wanted him to stay. I never wanted him to leave me.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at me. "Please stay with me."

"Glad you asked," he grinned.

I moved over slightly and he laid down next to me. I snuggled into his chest when he moved closer to me. I took in his scent, woodsy scent.

I didn't need my blanket. He was perfectly warm. And that's how I fell asleep, his breathing mixed in with mine.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy. Hopefully in the next week or two updates will go back to normal. **

**Anyway, review, favorite, alert! :)(:**


	9. You Love Me!

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9, Kim POV:**

Jared was gone when I woke up. From the window I could tell it was nighttime. I felt his spot and it was cold so that meant that he hadn't been here for awhile. I reached out and took my remote turning on the TV. Kim Possible was still in from the DVD so I watched that smiling the whole time.

I ended up playing it again and got hungry for a snack. I had a feeling for some chocolate covered pretzels. I hoped that we still had some in the pantry. I slowly moved making sure not to hurt my foot anymore than it already was and got my crutches.

I made my way downstairs slowly. I hoped not to fall or anything. When I got there I was surprised. Jared was standing there talking to Jake. Paul was there eating and so were Quil and Embry.

As soon as I entered it seemed that they all felt my presence and stopped talking. I rolled my eyes and went to the pantry getting my snack. I grabbed it with my hand and one of my crutches fell. Jared of course was there and picked it up for me, offering to carry my bag.

"Thanks," I told him going to the fridge to get a soda.

"No problem." He gave me his amazing smile.

I turned to leave knowing he would follow me when Jake stopped me, "Hold on Kim."

I turned back around. Jake was starring at me and I wasn't sure if his expression was just calm, well trying to stay calm or just plain pissed off.

"What?"

"I told you not to talk to them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled even though I had a feeling I already knew what he was speaking of.

The Cullen's.

"I told you before that I didn't want you talking to the Cullen's. And what do you do? You go about texting them," he said holding up my phone.

"Screw you Jacob. What makes you think you have the right to go through my phone? And who I speak to is none of your damn business."

"It is if I don't want you talking to them. They're dangerous. And I'm sure if I tell dad he will agree with me."

"So you're going to snitch on me?" I asked in disbelief. "Nice Jake. Real nice."

"Kim you might be pissed off at me right now but I'm doing this because I love you."

"You love me?" I said throwing my head back for a second laughing. "You know what Jake, I don't care tell dad. I only have two more years here anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He wondered.

"It means I can't wait to LEAVE! I can't wait until I graduate and I'm on my own because I won't have to depend on anyway but myself," I said tears coming.

I turned around and rushed to my room. "Leave me alone," I screamed half way up the stairs. I slammed my door shut.

Getting under my covers was a process but I managed and secured my leg. I put it under a pillow. I cried for awhile. Thinking of what Jake said really hit a nerve in me.

'I love you,' I rolled my eyes. Laughing lightly to myself.

He loves me? That's why he practically left me. He was partially all I had left and then he left me to go be with Sam Uley. Someone he promised me that he would never hang out with. Promise broken.

After mom died I lost a part of myself. Not just a part of myself but most of myself. And then after Jake left, I was alone. Well I had the Cullen's but still. And dad didn't help with the situation, he was glad that Jake was hanging with Sam now.

Sam! This was all his fault. And then there was Jared. He was always nice to me. Like he wanted to get to know me. He wanted to share my life with me or something. I don't know it was just weird but I wanted to let him in.

I felt awful for how I had been acting towards him really but I was afraid. Afraid that after I had let him in to close he would just up and leave me. I don't think I could take the hurt again. But I had to try, right? I owned that much to myself.

After I was done crying I looked out of the window as best I could. The stars were in the sky shinning. I couldn't help smile. There was a light tap on my door.

I gave a weak, "Come in."

Jared entered my room slowly. I gave him a sly smile. "Hey."

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Yeah," I patted my bed gesturing for him to come sit down next to me.

Jared wiped the tears that were still on my face by my cheek. I smiled a little bit and then wiped the rest. I was embarrassed. I wouldn't ever wont Jared to see me in my weak state.

"Sorry," I told him.

"Why?"

"A few things actually."

"Like?" I could tell he was confused. "Kim you have nothing to be sorry for-," I put my finger to his lips.

"Please?" He shook his head and I was glad that I could continue.

"I'm sorry for how rude I've been. I know I haven't exactly been nice to you and you've been nothing but nice to me. You don't deserve that."

"Kim, it's okay. Your going through a lot right now."

"It doesn't mean that I have the right to lash out and be a complete bitch to you. I mean really, you might not to say it or anything but I know I've been wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Like I said," he smiled. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. Weather you see it or not, I know I do."

"Can I say something?" He asked, I nodded.

"It's about Jacob," I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Jared let out a soft chuckle. "He loves you Kim. You might be older than him but he still cares about you. He really does. He's only looking out for you."

"How? By telling me to stay away from my friends. Oh yeah, that's so helping."

"They are dangerous Kim. They could hurt you. I know right now you don't understand but I promise you will, soon."

"Whatever, Jacob can't stop me from seeing them and I hope he heard that with his super hearing or whatever he has." I turned my gaze back to the window view.

Jared gave me a smile, "Oh he can stop you. And if it comes to your safety I'll help him."

I snapped my head up looking at Jared. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable." Jared only smirked.

I decided to get on with my apologizes before I got mad and said something mean. "And I'm also sorry because, you shouldn't have to see me in one of my moments. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you just wanted to help me."

"It's okay. And I don't mind. I want to help you. I don't care what state your in I'll be there for you."

He said seriously and I could feel his breath on my face.

I smiled and then observed him again. His face was so close to mine. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed him.

Let me tell you, it was amazing. He was the best kisser ever! I felt like I could just kiss him all day. His soft lips moved with mine. It was like the perfect match.

When I finally pulled back, I looked into his eyes. He looked surprised other than that I couldn't find any other sign of emotion. So I said the only thing that I could think of at the moment, "I'm sorry."


	10. What A Morning

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10, Kim POV:**

It was dead silent throughout my room, the house. You would be able to hear a pen drop, maybe even water dropping from the roof if it were raining. Jared stared at me wide eyed

Why did I do that? Of course he didn't want me to kiss him. What the hell was wrong with me? He didn't think of me like that, he was just being nice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that-," I started to babble. He finally put his hands over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Kim, it's okay really. I didn't mind."

I have him a look and he smiled at me. "Look Jared your really nice but it's okay. You can tell me how stupid and shit I am for kissing you. You don't see me that way."

"No, Kim that's not it." Jared said shaking his head.

If I thought I didn't understand things before, I was even more confused now.

"I'm so confused," I whispered. Jared nodded.

"I understand and I'm sorry. One day I promise you will understand, hopefully that's soon." 

I smiled. Hopefully.

"So you don't mind that I randomly just kissed you?" I asked raising my eye brows trying to hide my grin.

Jared blushed. Did I really just make him blush? Wow. He was so cute.

"No, no I don't mind at all."

I leaned in closer to him and smiled when he came in closer as well. I stopped soon and whispered, "Good because you never know when it will happen again," and lightly pushed him.

Jared grinned at me and then looked to the wall. I raised my head and kissed his cheek.

Jared grinned and kissed my forehead getting up and standing. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking to the door, "So I will see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He left than while I sat there dazed by what had just happened. So I kissed Jared Cameron and he was okay with that.

I was ecstatic and I was smiling, no grinning all the way to sleep.

When I woke up in the middle it was to rain. Wasn't really surprised but was kind of annoyed. I got up slowly and wobbled myself to the bathroom. As I was closing the door I saw Jacob coming out of his room. I quickly slammed the door shut.

I took a shower which I found difficult. When I was finished I got out quickly and dried off with my towel wrapping it around my body and taking some of my stuff in my arms and rushing into my room.

I did all the essentials before changing into a tank top and sweat pants. I left my hair out. I was curly now and I liked the laid.

I went downstairs and was glad that I couldn't hear any voices. Maybe no one was here. Of course they were but to my shock, there was breakfast.

"Hey, Kim's here," Seth said all happy. He was a good kid, how he got involved with Sam Uley I would never know.

I gave Seth a sly smile, he frowned at me. He already knew as did probably everyone else that I wasn't very happy with him after the whole situation. I still loved the kid as a little brother. No doubt about that, I was just sad about his poor judgment.

"Morning Kim," Jake said. I gave him a frown and rolled my eyes. "Well Emily made breakfast and sent some over for you. She wants to see you."

I smiled a little bit and wobbled over sitting next to Jared. "Um, okay."

"So your going over her house today," Jake stated and then bit into a piece of toast.

"What if I have plans," I exploded knowing that I didn't have any. He smirked at me. Shit, he knew as well as I did that I was free.

"You don't. So come on eat up, Emily wants to spend time with you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" He frowned and gave me a look with his eyes. I glanced around Sam and Dad weren't here so I didn't really care.

"She doesn't know me, why does she want to spend time with me?"

"Because she wants to get to know you," Jake said his voice rising, but only a little bit.

"Again, why?"

"What do you mean why?" Paul snapped.

I frowned, "I mean why does she want to get to know me, she hasn't before."

"Because she does." Jake said and I could tell by the tone in his voice that was the end of the conversation.

"Who were you yelling at?" I said looking at Paul. I didn't mind starting with him this morning. I was still mad about my leg.

"You, obviously."

"You know if I were you I would watch, I mean especially after what you did to my leg, arm, and finger!" I snapped.

Paul laughed, "That was funny."

I heard a muffle of laughter and looked over to Quil and Embry who were in the corner. "It was kind of funny Kim." Quil said while Embry just chuckled.

I was rigid. I knew he would tell them all but ugh, you'd think they would at least leave me alone for awhile. It hasn't even been five minutes since I've been down here and I'm already being bothered.

I put my head in my hands for a moment and felt someone rub my back, I rubbed my eye lids before just eating breakfast quietly. Of course if I was alone it would've been quite.

"So Kim, you the next Kim Possible or something?" Embry snickered. I was about to make a smart remark when Quil comes and goes, "Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me." In a musical well at least trying to have a musical voice.

Everyone snickers even Jared. I through a piece of toast at him which he catches, cocks his head at me and then smiles before eating the toast.

"So you'll go to Emily's?" Jacob asks. Everyone is paying attention to me.

I really wasn't in the mood to argue right now or anything so I just nodded and finished the remainder of my breakfast.

I saw Jacob grinning and rolled my eyes.

I started to get up and Jared asked, "Where are you going?"

"To change," I told him looking down at my outfit.

"You look fine."

"Seriously Kim, you really don't need to change."

"It's raining!" I exploded.

Jake got up and went somewhere. He was back in a flash it was really weird. He handed me a sweatshirt which I hadn't seen in forever and a sneaker. I sat back down and Jared did the sneaker for me as I put my sweatshirt on.

I drove with Jake to Emily's. It was a little while after I finished because he insisted I didn't bring my phone with me and said that wouldn't help me get to know Emily. If he only knew, I didn't want to get to know her.

I ended up giving in just to get the day done and over with. Jared was in the back of the car but I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"So when are you coming to get me?" I asked once I was out of the car standing in front of Emily's house.

"Not till later, come on Kim just be happy." Jake said and showed me how to smile like I needed a demonstration.

"Whatever. Bye."

He gave Jared and look who gave him one back. Jared was going to say something but then a howl emerged. Those damn wolves. Anyway Jake and Jared said a quick bye and ran into the Forrest.

I started screaming at them, well not screaming at them but mumbling under my breath when there was a low chuckle from behind me.

I turned slowly and gave a side ward smile, "It's nice to see you again Kim." Emily said grinning from left to right.

Oh, if I only I wished I could say the same...

**Just wanted to say thank you to all of my supporters. Anyway updates should be going back to normal on Friday's. If not, I'll let you know asap!**

**Review, Alert, Favorite! :)(:**


	11. Emily

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11, Kim POV:**

"Hi, Emily." I said awkwardly and slightly waving at her. I walked over to her and smiled a bit, it was a fake smile. I was out of my element zone.

"Oh I'm so glad that you could come by. I have a whole bunch of things we can do today," well she was a happy person with life. She grabbed my arm and took me into the house.

We went into the kitchen and she smiled. "Are you hungry Kim?"

I shook my head at her, "No I'm fine. I already ate at home."

"Oh alright. Well what would you like to do?" She asked.

Didn't she say already that she had a whole bunch of stuff for us to do? I mean how confusing could she be. I didn't want to be rude so composed my face and shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Well let's talk."

She gestured for us to sit at the table and I walked around it and sat across from her. "Would like like tea or something?"

"Um a soda's fine."

I wasn't really sure how well I was supposed to take today. I mean we never talked or anything. Emily was practically a stranger to me but I had a feeling that she wouldn't be forever. I wasn't sure how to take that feeling yet though.

Emily grabbed me a can of coca cola and handed it to me. She then set some cookies on the table between. I watched her as she took a sip of her tea, at least I think that's what it was.

"So Kim, how are you?" I wasn't sure if she knew how to talk to me like I wasn't sure how to speak with her. I mean we were getting to know each other you could say.

"Um, I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm great. Might I ask, how did you get injured?"

I smiled a little bit. "You haven't heard yet?"

"Well I just heard you had to go to the hospital and something about Paul. After that I just guessed that I didn't need to hear anymore at the moment." 

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah well to give you the short story. Paul barged into my room, I chased him, tried to jump him, fell and then ended up with crutches and a broken finger." I nodded to myself opening my coke and taking a sip.

"Well, that's interesting. Do you know how long it will have to stay the crutches and the finger thing?" I shook my head.

"No, I didn't ask or anything. I hope soon. It hasn't been that long and they're already aggravating me." 

"I see. When I was twelve I sprained my wrist." Emily told me.

"How?"

"Oh, I fell down the stairs. I can be a total klutz sometimes."

"Oh, wow. I can be that way sometimes," I smiled biting into a cookie. It was really good. I wasn't going to lie.

"Nice. So tell me more about yourself. Friends, work, school and more." Emily said serious.

I wasn't sure if she knew school was out already but I just started to talk, "Well nothing really special. I'm Billy Black's daughter, Jacob Black's **older** sister." I wanted to make it known that I was older than Jacob.

Only because he was so like a giant and all people probably got it confused a lot of the time.

"Um, I'll be a Junior next year just taking the basic classes. Not really much to me. I work around the house a lot, I guess. I mean as long as Dad's taken care of everything's good."

"And Jacob?"

"We don't get along very well," I took another sip of coca cola. Jake was still a touchy subject for me.

"Why not?" 

I took in a big breath, "We have very different opinions when it comes to things. Besides we are just different so it doesn't matter. He does what he does and I do what I do."

"Ah, I see. My sister and myself were like that at times. We just didn't get along but now that we are adults we are closer."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I don't have a sister I have a brother. I mean it doesn't matter still. Jake and I will never be what you call, close." Not ever again anyways.

But maybe I shouldn't say that. You never know how time will change in the future. At the moment I didn't quiet care though.

"You never know what will happen in the future." Emily spoke seriously. I nodded.

"I guess your right."

"Now, tell me more about yourself? Any special boys in your life?"

"Dad. Uncle Harry."

Emily frowned a bit and then smiled, "Oh you know what I mean. Boys as in boyfriends." Why did she care? I mean I wasn't trying to be mean but this was really our first real conversation and she was already pressing for information.

There was something there though. Something in her voice that told me she was hoping for a straight forward answer. Like the name of someone. And I don't know why I couldn't shake the feeling that she was referring to someone we both knew.

Jared. Jared Cameron.

"Um..." should I lie? It would be a lie if I said that there was nothing their between Jared and I. There was I could feel it. Whether I would admit it to her or not I wasn't sure.

"I promise, I won't tell." She sounded honest and I did believe she wouldn't say anything at least not on purpose. It could always slip to Sam or someone.

"Well," what the hell. "Jared and I have gotten closer." I admitted.

Emily nodded. "Yes. He talks about you all of the time."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ah, I mean it's amazing how much you do to that boy."

Wow. He talked about me? A lot. That was a complete shock to me.

"You don't even realize how much he care's for you? Do you?"

I shook my head, I didn't. From the sound of it I was way off from how much he cared.

"I guess not. I don't even know him."

"Then get to know him."

"Why?"

"Because he care's about you."

"He doesn't know me enough to care about me."

"I thought you two were getting closer," she said and I could tell that she was confused.

"We are but he still doesn't know me. He knows what I want him to know about me."

"Maybe you should open up more. Tell him more about yourself. Maybe like your Mom and-," I was done. I was far gone listening to her.

Mom. I wished she wouldn't have ruined things by saying that. She ruined everything, Emily that is. If she would've kept my Mom out of the conversation I would've been fine. I felt them coming. The tears that is.

"Excuse me," I jumped up not really knowing where the bathroom was. I was able to control the tears that wanted to spill for now. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Upstairs, first door on the left." I nodded.

I shut the bathroom door and locked it. My back against the door. My heart felt as if it would come out of my chest, god it was thumping so loud.

I sobbed a little bit. I didn't think that anyone would ever understand how much I missed my Mom. Okay I could be bitchy at times and stuff, mean, rude, opinionated but I did have feelings when it came to things. I just didn't like to show it. Not a lot.

I felt it I let someone see me cry they would see a weak spot in me or something, I don't know. I just couldn't explain.

I wiped my cheeks of the hot tears and calmed down a little bit. I flushed the toilet to make it seem that I had used the bathroom. Since I had to walk over to close the bathroom I was in sight of the window.

I looked and saw how this was the back part of the house it faced out into the woods, like my house did. I looked a little bit closer and saw a little bit clearer. It looked like feet were coming out of the Forrest. Copper skinned feet and I saw the bottom of dark blue shorts.

I wasn't able to see much more because the person ran back after a wolf howl. Weird. You'd think if the wolves were out you'd want to stay away from them so the less chance of getting hurt.

I turned back around and then washed my hands and left. Emily smiled warmly at me. I hoped that she wouldn't bring up my Mom again. I could only hope though, right?

"Ah, where were me." At least she realized I wasn't crying since she was carrying on. "Yes, you should open up to Jared more."

"He could open up to me too." Somehow I thought some of this information would get back to him but we would see.

"Why don't you ask him things?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. He's secretive. They're all secretive."

"I know what you mean." 

"How? I mean you know what they do behind the scene. Why they are always gone and whatever it is that's so secret." 

"It's not my secret to tell," she was guessing I was going to ask what it was. I was going to but she couldn't tell me. Whatever.

"Yeah, figures. At least tell me one thing. Will I ever find out this big secret or whatever?" I was curious to hear her answer.

"That depends on the guys well not really the guys Jared. Maybe even Jacob. I'm sure one day you will know."

"Is that one day soon?"

"It's not up to me."

"Whatever the secret is, will I be okay with it?"

"I don't know. You might take things differently than I did. But definitely different situations."

"Does it have something to do with how you got together with Sam?" I wondered. I saw hurt come across her face. She knew what I mean why Sam broke up with Leah for her.

"Something like that." 

I just nodded. "Oh."

"I know you and Leah are close. Can I ask you something about her?"

"I guess. Not sure if I can exactly answer it though."

"How is she? I mean is she okay, getting better?"

After her boyfriend left her for her cousin. Oh, no the pain was still there but she wasn't as torn up about it.

"Yeah. Leah's strong, she's a fighter. She will be okay." Emily knew that was the truth. Leah could get through anything. She was strong. No matter what life through at her she would take the challenge head on.

I'm not saying what life was throwing at her with Sam and Emily was right but it only made her strong.

"What's the saying?" I asked mostly speaking to myself. "Oh yeah, 'what doesn't kill you makes you strong'," Emily just smiled at me.

"You know Kim, I understand you don't know how exactly to approach me," I just shrugged.

"I guess. Complicated situation."

"That has nothing to do with you." Alright, that was true nothing to do with me but that didn't matter.

"Yeah, and that's why I don't get involved that much."

"Then why don't you like me?"

"I don't know you."

"I can tell this whole bonding thing isn't exactly going well."

"I guess your right."

Emily laughed, "Jacob said you had a hard shell to break through. I thought I could get you to open up easily understanding some things I guess but maybe not."

"Not to be rude but you really are just meeting me, what made you think it would be that easy?"

"Hope. That you could understand a little bit." 

"I can't."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because you feel conflicted. If getting to know me and talking to me is going to ruin your friendship with Leah."

"Leah doesn't care who I'm friends with," I defended. She really didn't. I didn't want Emily to think Leah didn't want me to be friends with her.

"I know. You know Leah and I were more than cousins, we were best friends. I still know a lot about her like the way she thinks and I know she wouldn't do that. Still you can't help the way you feel."

"I don't think a lot of people can help the way they feel."

Emily shrugged, "I guess. If you ever need someone to talk to though, I'm here."

I nodded as Emily got up. "What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Making food for the boys."

"It's still early though."

"Yes but haven't you seen the way that they all eat?" Emily laughed. "Especially Paul. Paul loves his food."

"Yeah, I should shove it in his face one day," Emily laughed even harder. "Good luck with that," she told me honestly.

I felt like there was a inside joke she got that I was missing. Maybe it had something to do with the big secret. I didn't really care.

"Can I help?" I needed to do something. Even if I was on crutches.

"Sure. Since your on crutches you can cut and stuff for me."

I nodded. I sat at the table cutting vegetables and stuff for Emily. I still didn't know what she was making, I didn't ask. It was a comfortable silence and I didn't want to make things awkward with the two of us by talking.

As Emily finished around the kitchen it was now around seven. She had a made dessert as well. I just mixed stuff. Emily made chicken, vegetables, a homemade recipe from her family from mac and cheese she said and cake.

"Kim, are you hungry? The boys will be here soon and when they eat you shouldn't expect a lot left." Emily laughed.

"No, I'm fine."

"Eat something, please? It would make me feel better to know that you ate something." I nodded getting up.

"I'll be right back," Emily said leaving the room. I took a plate and fork and grabbed a little portion of food. I really wasn't that hungry even though Emily made more than enough.

I had a feeling that she loved to cook.

I heard someone come back but paid no mind. I guessed that it was Emily until some tapped my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Jared.

"Hello."

"Hi, how was your day?" He wondered smiling like a goof.

"Pleasant. And yours?"

"Nice."

"What did you do?"

"Work with the boys."

"Nice."

"What do you got there?" He gestured to my food.

"Food. Emily insisted that I eat something."

Jared just nodded and took my plate from me, "This it?" I nodded.

To my surprise since I thought he was just going to carry it back he put more on there. "You need to eat more than that Kim." I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain to hold back the smile that wanted to spread across my face.

"Fine."

Jared carried my plate back for me and by that time Emily came back. I had a feeling she had been watching us, only because of her smile.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Emily got something than and Jared made himself a huge plate and sat down next to me.

"Why do I have no doubt you will be able to finish that?"

"Because I will."

I smiled eating my food quitely. The other boys came in and got huge plates as well. I noticed as usual the first thing Sam did was go to Emily. He then kissed her scars. I looked away. I didn't need to see anymore.

For some reason I had a feeling that her scars affected him and not in a very positive way. Even though it was a bear attack that happened. I thought much more than that happened.

Jared said he would take me home after eating. Jacob had something to do. Emily stored a plate for me to give to my Dad and I agreed.

Jared and I were leaving when I heard someone call me.

"Oh, Kim." I turned to see Emily standing in the door way smiling, as usual. Sam was behind her, another usual thing- I noticed how he was always near her. "Before you go I'd like you to know that you, Jacob and Billy are invited for a 4th of the July Part here at my house." I nodded at Emily.

"I'll let them know." I turned back around then for Jared's car. He opened the door for me.

"How was time with Emily?" he wondered.

"Interesting." I got into the car then looking ahead.

**Wrote this in a hurry so sorry about the mistakes. Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! :)(:**


	12. Oh yeah, you lied

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12, Kim POV:**

It had been about two weeks since that day at Emily's. Right now I was sitting in my room with Leah watching TV. She was keeping me company today but couldn't sleep over. As soon as possible I planned on spending time with the Cullen's though as well, I missed them and Emmett would text me like crazy everyday just to make sure that I was okay same with Rose.

Jared and I had gotten closer you could say. We talked more and stuff. He wanted to know just about everything when it came to me. It was kind of weird but sweet and for some reason, I let him in. not on everything though, I wasn't exactly ready for all of that, not yet.

The way things were going though I could see Jared was going to have a big part in my future. And I was kind of looking forward to that.

From downstairs I heard the door bell ring and Leah got up to go get it. We had ordered Pizza and would put on a movie or something.

I stayed in bed looking for movies that were sprawled out and just grabbed one of my favorites. Harry Potter. I plopped the movie in and put the rest on my in table.

I wasn't sure what had taken so long but as I was about to get up Leah came in and snapped at me, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to see what was taking to so long," I told her.

"Oh. Your brother." I rolled my eyes. Once Leah had even first got here he just kept ogling at her, it was really weird and now what? What did he do? I had a feeling somewhere inside me that he actually liked her though.

"What happened?" I wondered as Leah put the pizza in the middle of my bed and handed me a coca cola.

"Oh, what happened? Well he insisted on paying so we started to argue for a little bit and then I just paid and slammed the door in the persons face. Oh and he insisted on carrying this up here. And then Paul come's out of freaking no where, like what the fuck?" Leah explodes biting viciously into a piece of pizza.

"He likes you," I stated honestly. "I mean my brother is usually an idiot but at least I approve of you. Besides your my best friend."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Leah rolled her eyes. "Besides Jacob is like how many years younger than me?"

"Not that many."

"And how do you know? Been thinking about this for awhile."

"Actually yes and I know because he is only a year younger than I am."

"Oh yeah," she seemed to be in deep thought. I knew that Jacob and anyone else in the house could probably hear so I ended the conversation. Dad was out with Uncle Harry and Charlie Swan, Bella's father fishing or something. Then they were going to Charlies house to watch the game or whatever.

Leah and I watched the movie while eating pizza and drinking coke. I kept gushing over how cute Dobby was since we were watching the second.

"Okay Kim, I get you think he is cute."

"He's adorable," I gushed. I felt my cheeks getting hot as well.

"You have such an obsession," she laughed twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Well, of course. I am Kim."

It was a little bit deeper into the movie when Leah asked a question, "Are you going?"

"To what?"

"This 4th of July thing at Emily's? I have to go. Not that I want to, Mom said that it is nice nice manners and all that other shit."

I laughed, "No, I haven't heard about it but I will probably have to. You know Dad's close with them and stuff. For some reason it seems that I am now included in all of their daily shit, you know?"

Leah nodded, she was agreeing with me. "I feel the same way."

"Anyways I hope I can get this cast and shit off pretty soon. They are really starting to piss me off, I literally can't do anything."

Leah laughed, "What do you mean, why can't you do stuff? Just hobble around the house." 

I gave her a look which caused her to laugh harder, "Well it's like being on bed rest or whatever. Every time I turn around I can't really do anything because someone is offering to do it for me."

"By someone you mean Jared?" she gave me googly eyes.

"Yeah, him. Or Jake. Like what the hell? And Paul thinks that it's hilarious."

"Paul is an idiot. He thinks certain things are funny when he's not pissed and ready to rip someones head off."

"Yeah, he isn't that bad sometimes I guess. And then Jared and Jake they are just weird."

"Why?"

"I don't think they like each other much."

"Well hello, Jared likes Jake's sister. Obviously he wont like it."

"I am older than he is."

"Who cares?"

I guess I got her point but still there was something there. Something that I wasn't being told and I really wanted to know.

"How is Seth?" I wondered.

Leah shrugged, "I don't know. Still his peppy stuff but it isn't like I talk to him."

"Well you should, that is your brother Leah."

"You should take your own advice. Jacob's your brother too," Leah said. I got what she was saying but she still didn't understand.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll try if you will." I gave her a look. I did want to try. I did want to be brother and sister with Jacob again, I did but he knew why I was so angry at him in ways that no one else could understand.

"Alright," she wasn't making eye contact with me.

"Do you want anymore of this?" I asked gesturing to the pizza. She shook her head no and I screamed, "JACOB BLACK!"

It didn't take longer than a minute for him to bust into my room Paul behind him and Jared. I didn't know that he was here.

"Here," I handed him the pizza box. "Take it, we don't want it." 

He smiled, "Thanks."

Paul frowned at me, "And you didn't offer me any or Jared? That's so sad."

"You are so right, Jacob give Jared some and Paul I'm in this," I gestured to my foot, "because of you." 

He growled which caused Jared to growl at Paul and then Jacob to growl at them both. "We are not dogs so stop the growling," I yelled. All three of them snapped up there heads at me.

Jared looked at me curiously, "No, but why would you compare us to dogs?" he wondered.

"The growling," I said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, sorry." he, Jake and Paul departed quickly. I heard them arguing while leaving and Jacob telling them that they were idiots and whatever. I stopped listening soon after.

Eventually Leah had to leave. I watched from the top of the stairs as Jake tried to talk to her but kept stumbling over his owns. I couldn't help laugh causing him to snap his head up at me. Leah said a quick bye and then left and I went downstairs. Jake insisted on helping me though even though I was fine.

"Where did your friends go?" I wondered.

"Ugh, I think to Sam's."

"Why didn't you go?" I wondered curiously looking him in the eyes.

He shrugged, "I really didn't want to. Sam and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

I snorted, "What?" he asked.

"If you and Sam don't see eye to eye on things then why do you hang out with him? That makes no sense to me." 

"I know but I don't really have a choice."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you?"

"Why not?" I asked getting aggravated.

"Because it isn't my job to."

"Is it Jared's?" I asked seriously. Jake nodded. "Yeah, something like that. It is complicated, he will tell you when he is ready."

"What if he ends up deciding that he doesn't want to tell me?"

"Oh, he will. He has to just, just like I have to tell-," he stopped then I guess he had said too much.

"Leah?" I wondered raising my eyebrows. "You like her," I stated shrugging.

"Yeah, I do." he blushed a bit though.

"Obviously. But why? I mean you never took interest in her before and mostly everyone in La Push just judges her."

"They don't know her." he said firmly.

"I know that!" I snapped, "Neither did you before. You were just like them at a time Jake. Don't lie."

"Alright yeah but that is all different now. I care about her and I want to get to know her."

"What about that Swan chick?"

"Bella."

"Yeah, her."

"She is still my friend and stuff."

"A friend that you use to be in love with. Don't give me that look. I am only being honest and if you don't like that, oh well."

Jake chuckled, "Alright. Go on."

"Like I was saying, your in love with Bella one minute and now your interested in Leah? Why the change so quickly Jacob? You never even gave Leah the time of day before," it was a statement. Jacob never really paid attention to Leah.

"I know and I am sorry. It's just different. And I can't tell you really because Jared hasn't told you yet."

"Whatever, keep your secrets. If you say I am going to find out I believe you for some reason," I told him honestly looking around the kitchen.

"You can always trust me Kim."

"No I can't." I snapped at him. I didn't really mean to but at the same time I wasn't going to say, 'I'm sorry' either.

"I know why your mad, okay? Do you think I forgot, I really am sorry." 

"I don't need you to apologize to me. It is done and over with."

"No, it's not. I know your missed off at me but I had my reasons for going off with Sam. One day you will understand."

I got to my feet, "I don't care Jacob. You promised me," I screamed. "You promised that you would never leave me. You promised after Mom died that we could always depend on one another. You promised and you broke that. Do you remember that?" I wondered giving him a pointed look even though I had tears threatening to spill over the brim of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jake took a step closer to me. I just guessed he would try and give me a hug but I didn't want one, I was just too upset.

"Yeah, I am too. Sorry that I just can't trust you."

"You just don't understand," he was getting angry with me, I could see it.

"Yeah, I think I get it. And you don't understand how it feels to be left! I snapped, to have _no one, _literally, _no one._" I started to hobble away on my crutches when I heard Jake leave and go out the back door.

A few seconds later there was a wolf how, oh great they were going to start that now. Just what I needed.

Going to my room I was now bored and wanted to do something. I mean it was Summer. Even if I was hurt I should find something to do. I would clean the house but that was really out of the option at the moment. What to do, what to do.

I came up with, nothing. Unfortunately.

So I decided to bother Emmett. I hadn't spoken to him today yet. And I could always use a good laugh from Rosalie. Eventually I ended up falling asleep texting Emmett but I was woken up sooner or later by a whole house of the dogs, oh I'm sorry the guys. I declined going to Emily's with them just not wanting to be around anyone.

Jake still looked upset and like he wanted to talk more but I gave him a look saying, 'later, not when people are around' he understood. I just didn't want to talk about it now.

They all left but Jared ended up coming back and bringing me something to eat. It was way too much, "I can't eat all of this." I told him as we sat on my bed watching TV.

"You need to eat something, Kim. I rarely see you eat anything at all to be honest."

"I do eat," I snapped.

"Then prove it." 

I took a couple bites of food and smiled like a champ. Jared insisted on me eating more so just to shut him up I did and he finished the rest. We ended up snuggling on my bed and watching TV. I fell asleep my head on his chest, Jared running his hand through my hair, and the rhythm of our hearts beating in motion.

**I'm going to try to get the Cullen's in the next chapter for you. I've pushed them to the side long enough, right? Lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. **


	13. This isn't fair!

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 13, Kim POV:**

To my surprise I got my cast for my leg taken off early. For some reason it healed faster than usual, that made me think of Jake and the guys and how they could heal really fast, it was just kind of weird. So anyways I was able to drive my car now and you know what I planned on doing. See Rose and the gang as soon as possible.

I was actually texting her right now.

**I am so glad to be rid of those things even though I haven't fully recovered. It feels good to be behind the wheel again.- Kim.**

**Ah, Kimmy. I can't wait to see you today, you should just sleep over to make things easier. And is your foot bothering you?- Rosalie.**

Before texting her back I considered it, sleeping over. That was a good idea but I would have to lie. I hated lying to Dad but maybe I would be able to work my way around it. Before I could actually text her back she sent me another message.

**All of the boys are gone so it would just be us, well except Carlisle. But he is going back to the hospital later. Anyway, Bella is staying her so you would be my savior.- Rosalie.**

I chuckled a bit before putting my phone under my pillow and running downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen by Jake and I noticed Quil, Embry and Seth here.

"Daddy," I used my cutest voice ever and noticed all three boys gave me a look. A look like they knew I wanted something. "Can I sleepover a friend's house." 

Before he could answer Jake stood up and snapped, "Don't do it Dad. Don't let her. She is so up to something."

"Oh, sit down Jacob!" I snapped at him. I mean even if he knew that he should've kept his mouth shut but it's okay, I will so get him back.

"I see nothing wrong with it-," Dad said but before he could finish and ask more I said, "Thanks Daddy," and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

**It's a go, I am aloud to. See you soon Rose.- Kim.**

I started packing stuff soon. I knew Alice would probably want to dress me so I just packed the best of the best before taking a shower. I changed into comfortable cloths and braided my hair on the rim on head and clipped it in. So there was a braid and then the rest was back straight.

Once I was done I got everything and left the house quickly telling Dad bye, of course Jake had to follow me out though.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Friends house."

"Who?"

"What's sup with all the questions Jacob?" I asked.

"I have only asked two so far and I have only gotten one answer," he grinned at me for some unknown reason.

"Whatever."

"So which friends house you going to?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

"Yes, you see Dad wont really ask but you know I will. He can't get around like he used to but I can and if I have to I will follow you."

"Your crazy." I started to get into the car but he pushed the door back, forcefully. A little to much force if you asked me.

"Kim, please. Don't make me do something that I won't be able to take back," he was shaking a bit. I don't know why he was shaking or why he looked angry but it wasn't like I said anything really.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered.

"Your about to cross the line, if you do what I think, no what I know your going to."

"Then don't draw one," I snapped at him pleading with him through my eyes. For some reason he knew I was going to the Cullen's house and I know that he knew. Still I wasn't sure how he found out I just know that he knew.

He looked at me carefully, "Think about what you do Kim. Think about what you do." I rolled my eyes and turned so instead of facing him I was facing my car.

I opened the door back and got into the car, not looking at Jacob's face as I drove off. The sooner I was at that Cullen's the better. Rosalie was waiting outside for me and grinned as I got out of the car.

"About time you got here."

"I know, had to deal with Jacob. He's so annoying," I told her smiling and getting my bag.

"Sucks for you. Bella's here." you could tell by her voice that she was annoyed.

"Oh, behave," I warned her.

She chuckled a bit. "I will. Esme went to go get food from Port Angeles. Anyways Carlisle is here so he can take a good look at your injuries."

I smiled at that. Rosalie led me into the house and up to Carlisle's office. My leg kind of hurt a bit but I was fine after awhile.

Rosalie knocked on the door and I heard Carlisle say, "Come in."

She entered me at her side, "Carlisle could you check out Kim's injuries?" she wondered.

Carlisle was to his feet and once and gestured for me to sit anywhere. I took a seat by his desk. "Well hello Kim, may I ask what happened?"

"Oh, I broke my finger," I held up my finger which still had the metal thingy on it or whatever. And then I gestured to my foot, "I had a cast and was on crutches but I'm a fast healer so I got it taken it off."

"Oh, would you mind if I had a look?" Carlisle wondered.

"Go ahead," I told him.

I think everyone who knew him and I mean really knew him knew how fascinated he was when it came to fast healing and all that jazz.

Carlisle was more than fascinated with my healing abilities I guess you could say. He let Rosalie and I go do whatever because he was business at the hospital but it will still kind of funny how fascinated he was.

Rosalie and I moved to her and Emmett's room where we sat and watched movies and ate popcorn. Eventually Esme came and we ate downstairs. Well Bella and I ate while Rosalie and Alice chatted about what to do.

Suddenly Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Mani's and petti's. This is going to be so much fun."

I noticed how Bella frowned. She wasn't into that type of stuff. I didn't mind though, "Sounds grate," I said giving Alice a smile. I finished my food though, it was really good so I didn't talk very much.

I noticed Bella giving me a weird look though. She knew that I didn't particularly like her. I knew she knew that because Jake told her just about everything, even things that he should really learn to keep to himself.

"How is Jacob?" she asked me. I knew he hadn't talked to her in awhile so I could only guess she was going to try and use me to get information on what he was doing.

You could feel the atmosphere though. A knife could probably cut through it. Besides Alice and Rosalie had quieted to listen to my response.

"He is fine." he was even if he wasn't that happy he had been worse. Like when she left him to go get someone that left her but I didn't know the full story so that was about all I could really say when it came that.

Anyways she was with Edward so she should just focus on him and there life together instead of Jake, if you asked me.

I just noticed she was frowning a me. She probably wanted more information then that but oh well, she wasn't going to get it. Not from me.

By my look that I was giving her, she got that the conversation was now officially over. Rosalie giving me a smug smile and I just rolled my eyes.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I did mani's and peti's. It was kind of fun actually. I got my toes and nails painted lilac purple with a design. I wasn't sure why I chose Rose to do that color but I just did. It was different and I hadn't had that in awhile.

Eventually I ended up going to sleep. I was just tired. But not for too long. You see I woke up just in time to hear Bella on the phone with, my brother. Why couldn't he leave her alone, I mean I thought he liked Leah.

I heard her saying, "Jake. I do miss you. Please don't give me an ultimatum."

About what? What were they even talking about?

There was a pause, a long pause before Bella said. "Look Jake I don't want to argue with you. I was just calling to see how you were. We haven't spoken in forever."

It's been what a couple of weeks or so, yeah that's forever.

"Yeah, she is here," I had a feeling they were talking about me. Was Bella the one to tell Jacob that I was coming over here earlier. No, this is the first time in awhile that they had spoken.

I didn't have time to really think about it anymore because Bella said, "I promise. I will come see you as soon as possible."

If you asked me we were fine without her. As long as she didn't stay at the house to long I would be okay because eventually I would snap at her. She knew I didn't like her. I know she did.

"Alright. Bye Jake. Hey, maybe I could come by soon, if Edward let's me," there was a short pause and I knew Jake was coming up with a whole bunch of curses no one really wanted to hear. "Jake please, you know, I have to go, I'll just talk to you later."

I lifted my head and noticed how I was in Rosalie's room. She was no where to be seen but the reason I could hear Bella was because she was in here on the phone. I had to give it to her she had a lot of guts to come in here.

I mean she knew that Rosalie didn't like her and to go in her room, um. For a second I couldn't help wonder if she had a death wish.

She left not even realizing awake and I got to my feet once the door was closed and searched for my pajamas. Once I found then I went into the bathroom and changed. I brushed my teeth and took the braid out of my hair just throwing it into a messy bun.

I got back under the covers and ended up flipping through my phone before bed. I had messages, from Jared.

**Hi.- Jared.**

**Kim, are you awake yet?- Jared.**

**Kimmy wake up (:- Jared.**

**Where are you?- Jared.**

**Kim, whose friends house are you at?- Jared.**

**Kim, would you please answer the phone?- Jared.**

I frowned. Why didn't notice he texted me in the Morning. I would've responded and I knew Jacob had talked to him and that's why he was asking so many questions about whose friend's house I was at.

I decided to just ignored him for the night and snuggled into the pillow falling back asleep.

You know that feeling when you are sleeping really well and then bam! It just happens. Yeah, that bam, meaning your awoken from a wonderful sleep.

That's what just happened to me. Actually it always seemed to happen to me and I hated it!

But this Morning I didn't wake up just to wake up, I woke up by Emmett. How, you ask. Oh, I will definetly tell you how. Whipped cream.

You see as I turned in my sleep my face met a big pile of whip cream Emmett set on the pillow beside me. I woke up basically immediately. As I wiped my face and blinked sleepily I could hear Emmett laughing and Rose giggling a bit. Even Jasper thought that this was somehow hilarious.

I couldn't help it and ended up cracking a smile, "EMMETT!"

"Yes?" he asked with innocence in his voice.

"Was that really necessary?" I wondered.

He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, "No but I couldn't help it."

"Why?" I asked sitting up a bit. I licked some whip cream off of my fingers.

"Because it was hilarious. I mean you should have seen your face. Oh wait, I got it," he held up a camera and my eyes popped as I saw the face I had made.

I mean I thought I was being controlled. Sitting there looking at the picture of my face I couldn't help...laughing. I know it seems weird right. Well I still couldn't help it. This was just, funny.

"Oh my god," I laughed pointing at the picture. "Look at my face," I brought up my hand to my mouth as I laughed even harder.

I noticed how everyone else started to laugh hysterically too. I took some whip cream in my hand that was left on the pillow and threw it at Jasper. He moved before it would be able to get him.

"What was that for?" he wondered with a smile.

"I don't know," I giggled.

"Good thing you missed, Alice would have probably killed you if you ruined this shirt." since he didn't seem to be paying attention I got him then and he look at his new stained shirt as he tried to wipe it.

"Oh, your in for it when she finds out," he chuckled.

"I can handle Alice," I said plopping back down to have my hair filled with whipped cream. Oh great, I am so stupid.

Emmett laughed even harder, "Yeah right. Don't under estimate her even though she's short and stuff."

I knew that was true and I was only joking anyways, "Yeah, so I will just hide behind you." I grinned.

Emmett laughed even harder and Rosalie took me downstairs so I could eat breakfast. Esme was a really, really good cook. Blueberry pancakes and there was still whip cream left.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JASPER'S SHIRT KIM?" Alice asked me popping up in the kitchen.

"Well...um...you...see...I," I kept chewing in between so I could figure out the next words in my head to say.

Alice decided to speak while I was chewing, "Oh, spit it out already."

I knew she didn't mean literally so I just swallowed everything at once and took a sip of juice. "That would not be very lady like, would it?" I wondered with a slight smile. "And his shirt has a whip cream stain. Which you really can't call a stain." 

"But why?"

"Oh, I threw it at him."

"Why not Emmett? It took me a long time to find that shirt."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Alice. Whether it was Jasper, Emmett or even Edward's shirt you still would have found something to freak out about."

She seemed to take this in but then smiled, "I guess your right."

I snorted, "You know I am right."

"Don't push it," she grinned. She wasn't serious just joking.

"Emmett's going to protect me."

"Oh really," she looked at Emmett who had been standing against the counter.

I nodded, "Yep." popping the P.

"I guess so. I mean can't let anyone hurt little Kimmy now can I?" everyone just burst out laughing and everything was calm, collected.

This was actually the first time I noticed Edward and Bella no were no where to be seen. Whatever.

The rest of the day was fun until the afternoon. We played games like Candy-land and I had a lollipop when we did so. I let Alice do my hair and it was in a french braid. I smiled. She did it way better than I would have.

Eventually I knew that it was time to face the music. So I left. But to make time go by I went all the way to Starbucks and got myself a nice hot chocolate with whip cream. They were really, really good.

On the way home I took my bag in first and then went back for my hot chocolate, I didn't want to drop it. Going back in my Dad called, "KIMBERLY BLACK!" 

Crap. Well at least he didn't use my last name so I tried to take that as a good sign.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed how all of the boys were there. All looking at me. I noticed Jake avoiding my eyes same as Jared. Sam was standing by Dad. I took a sip of my drink and sighed.

Oh, this was not good. Not good at all.

"Where were you?" 

"Friends, then Starbucks."

"Whose house?"

"Huh?" I wondered as if I didn't here.

Jake took this chance to speak, "Kim you heard him. Just tell the truth so this can go faster." 

"Shut up Jake," I snapped. "If you would have done that we wouldn't be here right now."

He glared at me and I glared back more forcefully, this was all his fault. He should have kept his mouth shut. It was absolutely none of his business who I was and who I wasn't friends with.

"Your grounded Kim," Dad said.

"For what?" I asked trying to hold my composure. I did nothing wrong. So what I was at the Cullen's.

Dad looked at me seriously, "You know I don't want you at the Cullen's. There bad people."

Was he serious? Okay he had been listening to Jacob to much.

"Who said I was there?"

Paul snorted, "Cut the act. You were spotted and you smell like them."

Spotted and smell. Was he serious? I smell like them. Okay. I smell like them. Whatever. I ignored that one, "What do you mean I was seen?" I asked getting pissed off.

He gestured to Jake who was doing everything possible to look away from my gaze. Paul rolled his eyes and threw my camera at me. I caught it almost dropping my drink in the process and saw a picture of Rosalie and I.

If I was mad before I was defintely livid now. "So let me get this straight," I said calm looking at Jake who finally met my eyes. "YOU WENT IN MY ROOM! YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME STANDING NEXT TO ROSALIE! AND NOW I AM GROUNDED. ARE YOU ALL FUCKING NUTS!" I felt my eyes popping out of my head and I was beyond pissed.

"Kim, calm down." that was Jared. Always trying to keep the peace and have things stay calm. Ha, sorry buddy that wasn't happening today.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAY CALM. THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

"The Cullen's are dangerous, you should stay away from them. I mean what were you thinking going over there?" Samuel Uley. He always had to say something wise, didn't he. Well his wise words were going to go in one ear and out the other.

"Dangerous?" I returned to my normal voice. "You are all fucking insane! Your crazy! Have you ever even met one of them? They are one of the most harmless people you can ever meet." I turned to Jacob, "And why the hell were you in my room?"

"This needed to be done, you wouldn't listen."

I wouldn't listen. I smiled to myself, "I wouldn't listen. Hm, well you don't seem to listen either."

"I know you are mad Kim but-," I cut him off. "Oh, you think that's what I'm talking about. Oh no," I gave him a cold hard glare. "Then again you don't listen to anyone when it comes to Bella Swan."

"Don't start this." Sam warned me. I think everyone knew about his Bella problems but left him alone, no I was going to call him out on it.

"No! It's about time someone told him to his face. I have been very nice but after this, you snitching on me well I can call you on your shit too." Dad gave me a look which was telling me to stop as did everyone but I didn't. I didn't care.

"She doesn't want you Jacob she wants Edward. And at first the whole crush thing was really cute but it's not anymore, it's just sad. We feel sad, we feel bad for you. And then acting like you like Leah, leave her alone Jacob! It's not funny."

"SHUT UP KIM, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," Jacob snapped at me.

"If I don't know anything then how do I know you still like Bella. Don't give me that look because I heard you talking to her last night! So much for liking Leah. I mean if you liked her then you would be doing something about it instead of smiling in her face when she's around and when she isn't all for 'Bella come to La push'" I tried to make his voice but couldn't.

Jacob and I glared before he got up and left and I went upstairs to my room slamming the door. I heard doors slam before mines slammed opened and shut. By now I was just standing there and I put my stuff down.

I turned to see Jared. He didn't look happy, he actually looked pissed.

"Why?"

"What what?" I wanted to know exactly what he was asking.

"Why would you say that to Jacob?"

"Because it's true."

"It was unnessecary."

"So was what he did but I don't hear you faulting him," I snapped.

Jared rubbed his temples. "You know what Kim, I'm not going to argue but I have never heard you be so cruel. You crossed the line and you should apologize."

"Not gonna happen." I told him honestly while he just frowned. He looked like he was going to say something else before he just walked out slamming the door. I went over to my bed and buried my head into one of my pillows.

I did feel it. I wasn't heartless. I did feel bad for what I said to Jacob but it was true. He was my brother and deep down I did love him but behind it all, I don't know. I just, can't explain. I was sorry but I wasn't. So I cried. That was the only thing that I seemed to do right at the moment was cry.

**This was a really long chapter to write and it took a couple of days but finally lol. Let me know what you think. Critique. **


	14. Night of Exsplosions!

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, this is the longest chapter I've written for Supernatural so far at 5,336 words!(:**

**Chapter 14, Kim POV:**

_I was in a graveyard. But why? Then again this was a dream so who knew. I was seeing black and white. It was kind of cool. I looked down at myself. I was in a white dress with spaghetti straps and I wasn't wearing any shoes. That's probably why I was so cold. _

_I kept walking. Something was beckoning me to walk closer. As I did I felt like I was loosing myself. It was hard to explain. I kept going though. Whatever this was, whatever type of dream this was supposed to be I could feel it had a purpose. I kept up my strides until I got there. The end of the graves._

_I looked straight and kept walking. After walking down a long way, I took a couple more turns, left right, right, left. Where the hell was I going? This was a strange dream._

_My feet were leading the way. I was just in my body but it didn't seem like I could really control what I was doing or anything. It was really weird and really starting to freak me out._

_Finally my feet stopped. I brought my face up and looked to see what was in front of me. Her grave. Someone's grave who I probably shouldn't have avoided going to for so long. I wasn't able to make myself come here though._

_To much pain._

_The grave read:_

**Sarah Mae Black**

**A mother, wife, daughter and much more.**

**May she rest in peace.**

_I slipped. I was now face to face with the grave my body on the ground. Fresh warm tears spilling over the surface of my face. Was this why I was having this dream? Because I had been avoiding this? _

"_I'm sorry," I whispered to no one really. I looked at the flowers that were by her grave. They were old. I would go get her some fresh ones as soon as I could and come visit. _

_I smiled at the angel that was on the grave. It was pretty. "I miss you everyday." I whispered._

_It was silent for awhile. I snapped my head up towards the woods though when I heard a creak. I stood slowly. I was in control of my body now. I looked closely and slightly jumped when I saw that I was staring at a pair of two pitch black eyes. They were staring right back at me._

_I was drifting now though. As I wanted to walk closer, do something, anything I found it that I couldn't. Because I was gone._

Jumping up in my bed I faced my TV. My heart was racing. What the hell was that about? I sighed and plopped back down rubbing my eyes.

I turned so I was facing toward the window and sighed. There was no need for me to get up. Because I was grounded!

Yeah. So it had been about a week so far and I didn't have my computer, cell phone or anything. My TV was even disconnected thanks to Paul. Dad had him do it when I was cleaning the kitchen or whatever. And it was so stupid if you asked me. It wasn't like I had actually done anything wrong. Not in my opinion anyways.

This was one of the moments I wished I had school. At least I would actually be doing something.

Not able to find a comfortable position I turned and buried my face into my pillow. I thought about the day I got my stuff taken away. I had text all the important people to tell them I was grounded like, Leah, Rosalie and Emmett.

At the moment though I wasn't in a very good mood. I was still pissed about it. I hadn't spoken to Jake at all which was okay because he wasn't speaking to me either. I didn't see why he was mad at me. He should be thanking me. I told him the truth. I was the only one that would tell him to his face!

I wasn't exactly talking to Jared either. Maybe a 'Hi' but that was it. I wasn't talking to any of them. I had to talk to Dad though. I found myself working around the house to cook and stuff. I just made sure Dad got something and all of other boys could kiss my ass.

And then there was that damn Sam Uley. Every damn time he saw me he gave me disapproving looks. I wanted to tell him, 'get the fuck out of my house' but I kept to myself. Once I was ungrounded I planned to do whatever so I could get out of this house. I still had my car though. I just couldn't go anywhere.

I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and there was a tap on my door. I closed my eyes. I didn't want anyone bothering me. It was probably Paul or something.

When my door opened I risked peaking to see it was Jared. "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Nice to see you too." he closed my door and walked over sitting on the edge of my bed. "Can we talk?"

"If it has anything to do with the reason I am grounded, no!"

"Alright then. Well today is the 4th of July." he stated smiling.

"And?" I didn't get his point.

"We are all going over Emily's. She and Sam are having a 4th of July party and everything. You already said you would go." I didn't remember saying anything like that.

"I remember talking about it but I don't remember saying I would go."

"You did though," I turned to look at my ceiling and sighed. I knew I was going. I would be forced to go even if I didn't want to.

"Leah is going."

Thank god! Even though I knew she didn't want to be there as much as I didn't. "I don't want to go," I told him. "Being around a whole bunch of people isn't my cup of tea right now."

"But Leah is going to be there."

"Yeah, so why doesn't she come over here and you all leave."

"You might sneak out," he said and I looked him in the eyes. He was serious.

"How can I sneak out with all of you watching me? And has it sunk in that, I AM GROUNDED!"

"I know your grounded," Jared was always so calm. I'm not going to lie it was kind of good thing but I wanted him to show some anger!

"Yeah, okay. Really though what do you want?"

"To spend time with you."

I laughed to myself, "Why?"

"You know why, Kim. We have been over this a bunch of times already."

I nodded to myself. That was true, he was right about that, we had been over this a bunch of times but still. He still didn't seem to get things.

"Yeah, okay. Look Jared, I will go tonight to this 4th of July thing with you and all. But right now I am upset." it was the truth. If anything I was mostly upset because of the whole Jacob thing.

"We are the only two here, open up to me." He told me seriously brushing some hair out of my face.

"What do you mean? Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he is still sleeping. He wasn't feeling that great," Jared told me.

"Is he okay?" I wondered starting to get up while Jared just nodded and took my face in between his hands.

"He is fine. He already had some cereal and stuff he is just tired. He was up last night."

"Why?" I could've sworn he went to sleep before I did.

"Just some stuff." he knew but he wasn't going to tell me anything. That I could figure. "So, talk to me. It's only us to. And I promise I wont tell anyone else."

I looked him in the eyes. "I am pissed off at all of you to be honest."

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. "Why? Well because I am grounded when I did nothing wrong and then I am the bad guy because I told Jacob the truth."

"You shouldn't have went to see the Cullen's," Jared said harshly. "And what you said to Jake was harsh!"

"It was the truth!"

"We know that but there's a lot going on with the whole Jacob and Bella thing right now and you saying that just made things-," I didn't let him finish.

"Oh don't you dare! Jacob needed a wake up call! Besides he shouldn't pretend to like Leah when he's into Bella. That's messed up especially after the whole Sam, Leah and Emily thing went down!"

Jared sighed taking in a deep breath, "He isn't pretending to like her Kim. Jake does care about Leah, it's just complicated."

"Yeah, it's really complicated."

"You will understand one day."

"Whatever."

Jared smiled a bit, "Don't be like that Kim."

"Fine. For now. I don't really want to talk about it anymore anyways because it's giving me a headache."

"Alright. Well what do you want to talk about?" Jared asked.

"What time is this party and stuff?" Jared smiled, "Admit it Kim."

I was so confused. "Admit what?"

"You want to go," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

"You can lie all you want I think your excited for today. It's okay to admit it I wont say anything."

I cracked a smile and that wasn't because I actually wanted to go but just because of the way he made me feel, and then he grinned at me. Damn, his grin was sexy.

"Yeah, okay, you have lost your mind."

"No, I haven't. I know you want to go, it's okay."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile at him, "Okay Jared. Whatever you say."

Jared chuckled, "The party is around five or something like that. I have to ask Sam when I see him."

"Yeah, okay."

"I know we are going to the beach though so you can bring your bathing suite." I smiled to myself, nice. I could go to the beach. This should be fun.

I was going to reply when Paul came barging into my room, without even knocking I might add, "I thought you said, you me and Dad were the only ones here," I said to Jared.

"We were. What's wrong Paul?"

"Emergency."

"What kind?"

Paul gave Jared a look and Jared got up leaving, "See you later Kim." I waved slightly and listened to them leave. From my window I saw them walk into the woods.

I sigh and get up. Might as well clean a bit. The house was kind of dirty. I started with my room and then the bathroom and then downstairs. I cleaned the kitchen and living and stuff by the time Dad got up.

"Hi, Dad," I said when he rolled in.

"Hello Kim. What are you so happy about this Morning?" it took everything out of me not to glare at him for a moment. I wasn't always pissed off.

"Nothing. Just cleaning. Besides it's the 4th of July." I said trying to put some excitement in my voice.

"Yes. Your going to Emily's." it wasn't a question but a statement. "I know. Hungry?"

"A little," I nodded and went into the kitchen and made him a sandwich. Toast, bacon, egg and cheese, yum. When I gave the plate to Dad the phone rang and I answered.

"Who was that?"

"Pharmacy, I have to go pick up your medicine."

Dad gave me a look, "Come on Dad, it is just your medicine. I will be right back." I told him.

"Alright, fine." I smiled and ran upstairs putting on sweats and stuff. I was coming right back so there was no need for me to get all dressed up.

I got my keys and then left going to the pharmacy. I got Dad's medicine really quick and on the way out not paying attention walked into somebody.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Kimmy, I mean watch where your going though." I smiled looking up at Leah. She smiled back and gave me a hug.

"Ugh, I miss you."

"I miss you too. You need to stop getting grounded, I mean come on Kim. It's summer, the last thing you want to do is be stuck in the house."

"Yeah, I know. I can't really stay but will I see you tonight?"

"At that stupid party, yes. My parents insist that I go and it's really pissing me off."

"Ha, I know the feeling. I don't want to ride with Jake and I am sure Dad wont let me take my car, so pick me up?"

Leah nodded, "Of course. I will call the house later."

"Thanks, see ya."

Leah waved walking into the store and I got Dad's medicine home to him. I was glad we were still the only one's there. Dad was watching TV now and I told him I would put his medicine away after he took it. Once I was in his bathroom, I cleaned it up a little bit and same for his room.

After tiding up I was about to go back to my room when Dad said, "I will be going fishing with Charlie and Harry today."

I gave him a weird look. Dad had been out of the house a lot lately, fishing and stuff. I couldn't help wonder in the back of my head if something was wrong and he wasn't telling me. "Okay."

I ran upstairs into my room. What to do now? I was so bored. This was really ridicules to me, that was me being grounded and all. Around fifteen minutes later Dad left and I was still bored. There was nothing to do.

I thought about it to myself for a couple of moments what to do before getting up and walking to Jake's room. He went into my room and my stuff when I wasn't there and I didn't give him permission, it was only fair that I should be able to do the same.

I walked into his room slowly and looked around. His room was a mess. If we were getting along I might have cleaned it up a bit for him but whatever. I looked around and made a weird face when I saw some of the cloths on the ground. They looked shredded, what the hell was up with that?

I went over to his desk and saw that there was a lump under his shirt. I moved his shirt for a minute and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds at what I saw. It was a picture of Jake and I. I remember when it was taken in the back yard I was about thirteen and he was around twelve or something. I had my arm around his waist and we were smiling like morons. Those were the days.

I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice someone come through the house and up the stairs. "What are you doing?" I jumped letting the shirt that had been over the picture which was still clutched in my hand fall.

Jake was standing in the door way arms crossed looking at me strangely. "Well," he said with an annoyed to.

"You went through my room without my permission and it's only fair I do the same," I told him honestly how I felt.

"Are you serious? Those are two different situations," he defended. When I thought about it he was still wrong so I didn't really care.

"Whatever Jake. Now we are even. Somewhat."

"You can get out now," he said making room for me to leave.

"I would love nothing more than to do that," I snapped getting ready to leave. He grabbed my arm though. Damn his strength was out of this world.

"Where's Dad?" there was more he wanted to ask me or say to me than that, I was sure of that fact.

"He went out with Charlie and Uncle Harry, fishing."

"Oh."

"What else did you want to ask me, and don't give me a 'nothing' because you wouldn't have grabbed my arm like that if there wasn't more."

He took in a deep breath, "I want you to stay out of my room."

"Oh," I smiled and letting my voice rise a little, "Jakey boy doesn't like it when people go through his stuff huh? Well I didn't like it either!"

"Don't start this Kim."

"No, I am going to start this! You ratted me out and got me grounded!"

"Your the one that chose to go to the Cullen's!"

"SO? It had nothing to do with you so mind it," I snapped.

"They are dangerous," he stated his voice rising and he started to shake a little bit.

"Yeah right. Dangerous? The Cullen's. Sure."

"You need to stop hanging around them," he told me.

"I don't think I will."

"You'll just get grounded again," he told me.

"And you will never get your chance with Leah!"

"Don't bring her into this and leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you seeing the Cullen's."

"No, she doesn't and that's not what I was referring to. I was talking about you saying that you 'like' Leah and all when your still obsessed with Bella Swan! Face it Jake the girl doesn't want you and I am the only one that will tell you to your face!" I spat out at him yelling.

We were both now standing there glaring at each other, Jacob was shaking and my chest was rising because I was so angry! Ugh, I could rip his head off!

Jake was the first to move slightly pushing me out of the way but I caught the wall before I could fall and I watched him run down the stairs leaving. I ran into my room just in time to see him running into the woods and his shirt coming off. As he slowed I saw... I saw it. I saw it! Jacob my brother ran into the woods...naked. I put my hand over my eyes when I saw him take his shorts off. That was nasty.

When I moved my hand he was gone. That was just disgusting! What the hell? Who does that? Ew.

I sat there for awhile in disbelief. That was so nasty! He was an idiot.

The house phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I went downstairs to go answer it.

"Hello?" it came out as a question since I decided not to look at the caller ID.

"Hi Kim." it was Leah.

"Hey Leah. What's sup?"

"Oh, well I am going to pick you up from your house at like four."

"Why so early?" not like I wasn't grateful to leave early but I didn't want Dad to think I was sneaking out. Anyone else I didn't care, they could kiss my ass.

"Well Mom and Emily had some conversation, I don't know but I got cheated into going there early to help out. I told Mom I was picking you up and she said you can come with me. Billy agreed."

I groaned. "You know Leah, considering how bitchy you can get I am shocked your going along with this."

"Oh well, you see I am saving that all for tonight."

A smirk was edging at the corner of my lips. "What do you have planned Ms. Clearwater?"

"You will find out out Ms. Black."

"Ha. Whatever you have planned please let me know, I need something to look forward to."

"Well, you see since everyone is insisting that I spend so much time over Sam and Emily's house for god knows what reason I have decided I wont be bitchy, I will just have fun about it and drive everyone mad."

"By doing?"

"Tonight is going to be a night of explosions," she told me.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, oh my god please tell me! Your killing me here Leah."

"Yep. That was the plan. See you later chikah!"

"I will be ready by 4."

"Alright, bye."

"WAIT!" I shouted into the phone remembering something.

"Way to blow out my ear drum," Leah grumbled.

"Suck it up," I told her laughing. "Anyways I think we are going to the beach so can I borrow one of your bikinis."

"You have like over 100."

"Yeah, but I know you have some that really give off the holiday spirit."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, alright. I'll bring some for you to choose from," she told me laughing.

I smiled. "Yay."

"Alright, see you later."

I hung up then and put the phone back. I went into the kitchen and looked around. I needed to go grocery shopping, soon. I made a list of things that I needed to get before using a magnet and putting it on the fridge. I hoped Dad would let me go out for that. I mean I think it was proven I wasn't going anywhere, at the moment anyways.

I went upstairs and too take a shower. I found it that I stayed in there longer than necessary. I wrapped myself up securely in a towel and the same for my hair before going back to my room. I wasn't sure what I should I wear exactly so it took me awhile to find something.

Finally I decided on blue shorts, a stripped red and white cropped tee and I had a tank under it even though I didn't care if people saw my belly button. I just didn't want to hear any of it today, I wasn't in the mood. I debated for awhile whether or not to wear sandals or converses. I ended up with converses and put sandals in my tote bag. I also packed sparklers. You never know, besides Leah and I might end up bored.

I wasn't sure what to do with my hair so I ended up just leaving it out, it was all curly now. When Leah got here I was debating whether or not to take my camera, just in case, I took it anyways and left.

"Thanks for the bikini, I will give it back later," I told Leah.

She shrugged pulling into Emily and Sam's, "Not worried about it. Come on let's make the best of today."

I agreed and got out of the car walking in. Emily opened the door and we smiled- well I smiled while you could see from Leah's facial expression that she would rather be anywhere else in the world then here.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Emily.

"Can you help with the salad?"

Leah made a face it said 'why the fuck are you making salad?' or something like that I jut guessed and nodded helping Emily.

"So how have you been?" Emily asked me. She still didn't know how to talk to me yet or anything. I wondered how she would ask Leah this, that would really be a awkward moment.

"Grounded," I grumbled.

"I heard," of course she did.

"Sam?" I wondered.

She nodded. "You shouldn't have went over there, they are dangerous. But I understand that Jacob shouldn't have did what he did. You were both wrong," I was kind of aggravated that she felt the need to tell me they were dangerous but I was glad that she agreed I wasn't the only one in the wrong.

"How have you been Leah?" she asked softly.

"Oh you know same old bitchy self I have always been. Nothing new," Leah said sarcastically.

"You weren't always like that," I heard Emily murmur. Leah missed though. I felt really bad for Emily right now. It was obvious that she missed Leah and the relationship that they used to share.

Eventually all of the boys came in and Leah just glared. I slapped her hair that was in a ponytail for fun and she turned around and looked at me.

"Must you do that?" a smile was on the edge of her lips.

"Yes, I must," I said continuing to slap her ponytail back and fourth. She just laughed.

"Food's ready," Sam called a little bit later. He and the boys had been grilling or whatever. Emily was making dessert I guessed or something. We all went out to eat and I noticed Jake glaring at me but his eyes were filled with lust when he looked at Leah. He was so weird.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked Emily.

"Great. Got ready for today and then the girls came over," Emily said.

Sam nodded and Jake took this opportunity to be a pain in my ass, "Does Dad know Leah to took you here."

"Yes," I answered harshly.

"I thought you didn't have phone privileges."

"I thought you didn't run around the woods naked," I snapped.

I felt everyone's eyes on me then. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even," I snapped. "I saw you. After our argument I looked out my window and you were running in the woods naked. And I can answer the house phone when someone calls."

"That's not what I was doing."

"Whatever, I would rather not know."

We glared and Paul scoffed, "So, how is it being grounded?"

"Just peachy," I rolled my eyes.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Embry had chip in his two sense. I thought he was quite!

"Did I ask you?"

"Someone's a bit snappy today, and I thought I was bad," Leah whispered in my ear and I gave her a look.

"Oh, your worse. I think your rubbing off on her," Paul had to say it. He just had to say it!

Jacob growled at him and Leah looked at him her anger rising, "Paul shut up if I really rubbed it off on her she would be flying across the table and you," she spun to face Jacob, "I don't need you to defend."

"Your such a bitch Leah!" that came from Paul.

"Watch your mouth Paul," Sam said with authority.

Leah rolled her eyes. And then a smile played on her lips. She was up to something but, I WANTED TO KNOW! Okay, maybe that was a little childish but I still wanted to know what she was up to.

After eating we ended up going to the beach. I changed in the bathroom quickly and we walked. I jumped on Leah's back and she carried me. I had my bag just in case I would need it. I saw Jared glaring. Did he want me to jump on his back? Would he like to carry me? Maybe.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head for the moment. I would have time to think about all of this later.

It was a nice walk to the beach. Once we got there I dropped my bag on the ground, somewhere I knew it was safe though, so I could see it from the water and after that Leah ran to the water and I fell off from her back. I came up a few seconds later to see her laughing.

The rest of the boys were laughing to, I rolled my eyes and went under taking her foot. She fell and I stuck my tongue at her. When she came back up the rest of the boys ran in. Except Sam and Emily who seemed to be having a serious conversation.

Jared came next to me, "Hey."

I smiled, "Hiya."

We were just there in the water smiling when Leah's voice came out of no where, "Aw you two are so cute I could just barf."

I smiled and glared at her splashing her with water. Aw. She thought that she was so funny! Instead of splashing her she dunked so I got Paul. He splashed me back and before I knew it everyone was splashing each other.

I grinned. This was a moment where you forget the bad moment of why your mad and everything and just live, just have fun. This was one of those moments.

Even Jake and I seemed to be getting along considering I let him dunk me for a second before splashing him.

As we went deeper into the water I noticed how Sam and Emily seemed to be just sitting there watching, well watching each other gazing into one anothers eyes. Just by watching them I could tell it was love. For some strange reason I was standing on Jared's shoulders and Leah on Jacob's. Since Jacob was taller Leah stood above me a little bit.

"Ha, I'm taller," she smiled.

"Oh hush!"

"I should though, it doesn't matter either way I am still taller," I laughed at her, she was right though.

We looked at each other and I looked over my shoulder into the water. This really was fun. "Back flip?" I asked her, she nodded.

We stood straighter, "Jared let go," he was holding my feet.

"You might fall," he told me seriously. "I wont fall." I saw Leah telling Jacob the same thing and after awhile they let go.

"One," I said.

"Two," she said back smiling at me.

"Three." I took in a deep breath jumping off Jared's shoulders doing a back flip. Once I hit the water I came back up a little while later.

We went back to surface as it got darker. Leah got a water gun and started spraying everyone, including Sam and Emily. I jumped whens she first did it though because it was cold.

Fireworks started when it got darker. We could see them perfectly. That was kind of weird, I didn't expect to see any but they were nice. I took some pictures with my camera before just enjoying it.

"I told you it would be a night of explosions," Leah smiled.

I smacked her arm playfully, "I thought you were going to do something bad." I hissed.

"Ha, I am behaving." I laughed with her.

I got into the fireworks again so when Leah tapped me and held up sparklers I nodded. I lit them and we got up doing weird stuff with them. "I want one," Quil.

We did some more and soon everyone had them, it was fun. Leah had to and was standing there in her own little world dancing with them.

"Your so weird," I commented. Emily had trouble with hers, for awhile then she got used to them, I guessed she had never used them before. When they stopped we had all agreed to go home. Today had been fun. Really fun. But I knew that I was going to be snapped back into reality soon.

**Let me know what you think. I wanted to make this chapter kind of fun for a bit where everyone could get along at one point and stuff. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter though and everything. Until next update(:**


	15. New Discovery

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 15, Kim POV:**

Since that day things had changed. Well first I finished my punishment of being grounded pretty well I guess. I didn't complain or anything and cleaned around the house and stuff. So when I got off I was ecstatic but didn't rush over the Cullen's. Really I just texted Emmett and Rosalie, especially when I got everything back.

Second was Jared. We had gotten closer. He was always over the house and hanging out with me talking to me, getting to know me. It was kind of weird but it was nice. I felt better having him around and things. He made me feel complete it felt like almost. Well not really but close enough since I felt like there was something missing.

Third was Jacob. Jacob was well Jacob. After the 4th of July we had somewhat got back to normal well no that wasn't the way to put it. We weren't as close as before but we were being civil to one another so that was a start in the right direction. I mean he stayed out of my room and my stuff and I did the same.

Fourth was the whole Jacob and Leah situation. Jake had been trying to get closer to Leah I had to give him that. I didn't have to embarrass him on the whole Bella Swan thing again which I did convince myself not to feel bad for telling him off about since it was the truth. Anyways Leah called the other day and told me how it felt like Jake was stalking her. He had been following her all day.

She even said she had to threaten him among other things but he wouldn't leave her alone he kept trying to talk to her and get to know her. Around two weeks ago she gave in though and started talking to him. I had a feeling that Sam as in Sam Uley didn't like it but he didn't have a say after what he did to her. Aside from things I knew she was starting to like Jacob. I had just seen her yesterday and got her to talk about it. I knew she was into him even if not a lot at least a little.

And fifth school was right about the corner again. We had already gotten our papers and everything of supplies and stuff like that. We were all set already to be honest. I just had to do some more cloths shopping which was where Rosalie came in. We had decided to meet the day before school at the mall. Just us too. I mean I didn't see the big deal and if I did get caught which I didn't count on I had to go to school the next day so Dad wouldn't be able to keep me home.

Right now I had just gotten back from going grocery shopping, again! The boys went through everything in the house so much I filled up about two carts. I was happy that I got through it all though even though I rushed home since there were so many bags in my car that I had to keep all the windows down so I could would get some air. I mean there were food bags everywhere.

When I got into the house I realized I was the only one home. I was kind of happy about that, some peace and quite. I looked in the kitchen and saw that there was a note.

_Kim went out to Harry's._

_Emily is cooking today at her house and she invited you over there. Have fun. _

_See you later._

_~Dad. _

I looked over the note for awhile. I mean a long while I looked over the note. It seemed that Dad was always gone and never home. I couldn't help wonder if something was wrong that I should know about.

I put my car keys down and cell phone and my soda that I had and went back to get all of the bags that were in my car. I started from the trunk and worked my way up to the front. I timed myself and it was about thirty minutes. I wondered how long all of this food would last with the boys around.

Anyway it took thirty minutes for me to get all of the bags into the house and about twenty-five to put everything away. I worked super fast because the house was kind of dirty and I was sick of looking at it so I would clean it.

I pushed Emily's to the back of my head because not that I didn't like her or anything I just had a lot to do.

After putting everything away I put my keys and phone in my room before going back downstairs. I thought about what to make tonight.

Yeah, I was just going to stay home. Oh well I could go over there another time.

I had decided to make lasagna and some garlic bread with it and stuff. While I put it all together and then put it in the oven I started cleaning the kitchen a little bit and then the living room. I kept checking on the food though.

I went into Dad's room and saw it was partly clean but somewhat messy. I started cleaning it up a little bit for him since I knew he wouldn't really be able too. There were some papers on the ground and I started to collect them for him.

There were some more under his bed and I reached to grab them so I could put them in a pile bit I ended up grabbing a box.

I pulled the box closer to me to see what it was. It was a little bit darker then lime green color rectangular box. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge or anything.

I turned around to see that it was locked. I shook the box a little just a little and it sounded like something rustled in there. What was in here? And why was the box locked? What was hidden in here?

I mean that was the only reason that something was in here right? It was locked! If it wasn't locked I would've just seen and closed it back up or whatever but something had to be most likely hidden for the box to be locked.

I jumped when the house phone rang and I went to pick it up from Dad's dresser, "Hello?"

"Kim, are you okay?" it was Emily.

"Hi Emily and yeah I am fine. Why?"

"You sound nervous or something."

"Oh, sorry. Just ran downstairs to get the phone," I lied. I hoped she didn't start asking questions like didn't I have one upstairs.

"Oh okay. Are you coming over?"

"Sorry. I'm just cleaning the house and stuff right now."

"You should come and eat."

"No it's okay I am fine. But thanks anyways, maybe next time." I really didn't want to go over there.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Yeah." would she leave me alone?

"Oh alright."

"See you later." I hung up instantly.

My thoughts were instantly back on the box. What was inside? I couldn't help wonder if it had something to do with my dream but I let that go.

I didn't understand the dream really just like I wasn't understanding what was in the box right now. After I finished cooking I definitely needed a nap.

"KIM!" it was Jake. I instantly slip the box back under the bed and even pushed the papers back that were now in a pile and put the phone back.

I walked out of Dad's room to see Jake in the kitchen. "Yeah."

"What were you doing?"

"I was cleaning up a bit. Why?"

"Emily-," before he could finish, "I'm staying here."

"She invited us over though."

"I know," I gestured to Dad's note. "She just called and I told her I was staying here. I had to clean and stuff."

"What is that smell?" he wondered and I rolled my eyes. If there was food around Jacob was bound to know.

"Lasagna," I said.

"You cooked?" he wondered in disbelief.

"Yes." I snapped. "I've been known to cook in this house."

"I guess."

"Yeah, well go to Emily's. See you later."

"Kicking me out of my own house?" he laughed.

"I was born first so it was my house first."

"Yeah, whatever. I will see you later."

"Bye. Oh and what's this I hear you are stalking Leah Clearwater?" I hadn't brung up the situation to him but I found it funny the way his faced turned scarlet.

"I wasn't stalking her," he stated.

"Um huh. Well then why were you following her?"

"I want to know her but she wasn't budging."

"Can you blame her. Besides she is talking to you now."

"I guess. I got to go before there is no food left. I will be back though."

"Yep, bye." I pushed him out of the door and I heard him chuckle.

Brothers.


	16. The Truth, Finally

**Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts everyone. It really does mean so much to know that you are enjoying the story and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 16, Kim POV:**

That day after Jacob had left I searched the house for a key but couldn't find one to the box. Well I found plenty but none of them actually opened up the box or anything. I really wanted to know what was inside of it and I knew Dad was hiding something from me.

I knew that because when Harry brought him home and he went into his room and saw it was clean he wondered if I found anything important and I told him no. I had never really cleaned his room before so I guessed he was nervous. Besides I had a feeling about it.

I kept everything to myself though. Anyways tomorrow would be the first day of school. I would be a Junior. I was supposed to go to a bonfire tonight for some reason and all. I would be with Rosalie for the day though.

Right now I was on my way to meet her in Port Angeles. I had just left and no one asked where I was going which I was thankful for.

"Rose!" I screamed and went to hug her. I didn't care if people were watching me, I had missed her so much. It had seemed like forever since I had last seen her.

She hugged me back, "Yeah, I missed you too Kim. How is everything?"

"Okay I guess. I have school tomorrow," I frowned. Summer went by so fast.

"That sucks. Emmett and I are done with school." she said. It was really a mystery with the Cullen's schooling so I never really asked.

"Lucky you," I commented.

"I guess. Now what type of wardrobe are you looking forward to this year?" Rosalie asked.

"Girly, I guess maybe. With flair. I don't know."

"Well then let's get to it," she said grabbing my hand and we walked into Charlotte Russe.

Rosalie took me into almost every clothing store there. We had to go to my car for some of the time to put things in the back of the trunk and she put some things in the trunk of her convertible.

We went back in and she took me to go have lunch. "So who are you totally crushing on?" she asked me as I bit into a french fry. I rolled my eyes.

"No one really. I mean Jared is there a lot but still it's weird."

"How so?" she wondered. That was something I loved about her. She was an excellent listener.

"Well he hangs out with my brother and there friends and there all so secretive really and they are always in the woods like what the hell? And then it's just that he's Jared and I am Kim."

"I was aware of the fact. But you like him don't you?" she pushed.

"Yeah," I said honestly. I did like him and I think somewhere deep down a part of me was beginning to love him.

"So be with him," she told me. "I am sure he likes you."

"It's complicated besides we have already kissed." I admitted.

"What?!" she said smiling. "When? Who kissed who?"

"It was awhile ago and I kissed him. It was kind of awkward though," I admitted.

"Aw. Kimmy's growing up." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I have been growing up, where have you been?" I wondered and she laughed with me.

"Do you know the whether for tomorrow?" I wondered randomly as we walked out of Bath & Body Works. I love that store.

"I think it's raining," she told me. I groaned, "Great."

"It always rains Kim."

"I know but I was hoping it wouldn't. I hate rain on my first day of school. It just annoys me. Besides I was thinking about curling my hair in ringlets or something. Well I'm not sure yet."

"That would be cute. Why don't you wear high heals or something?" she wondered. "Your aloud aren't you."

I hadn't answered right about so she wasn't sure but I nodded. I had never thought about that option of things. I found my thoughts drifting to Jared. I had never really asked him about his classes or anything I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. I hoped though.

"I probably have to get some more. I rarely wear them anyways so I don't have many." I told her honestly.

"Well let's go get some," she dragged me into another store.

By the end of the day I was tired. I just wanted to go home and shower and sleep and go to school for tomorrow but I had to go to this bonfire. Rosalie and I had departed about an hour ago and I had just gotten home and put my stuff away, showered and then changed again.

I started laundry before I left and finished it all so that I didn't have to worry about it. I decided to walk to the bonfire.

Once I got there Jared ran to me, "Hi Kim."

"Hi Jared."

"Did you walk here?" he wondered and I nodded.

"I could have came and got you," he told me seriously. What was wrong with me walking here?

"It's okay. I needed fresh air anyways."

"Oh." as we walked closer to everyone our hands brushed and I felt like entwining my fingers with his but I wasn't sure if that would be okay so I didn't do anything.

Emily had really outdone herself with food. Then again didn't she always? It seemed like it. She really did love to cook, I could honestly see that now. I mean I knew that before but now I was sure she did. I would have helped her if she had asked. I noticed how Leah was here too. She smiled at me when she saw me and I smiled back. I noticed how she returned to whatever conversation that she was having with Jacob.

I smiled at the too. They were standing next to each other eating hot dogs talking. They were really cute. I only had a little to eat and spoke with Jared. He was really cute, oh gosh, I loved his smile.

"So what did you today?" he wondered.

I shrugged, "Nothing really just went out and got some more stuff for school. You?"

"Ugh, was helping Sam and Paul. Are you excited for tomorrow?" he wondered.

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess. Am I excited for a whole bunch of homework however not really. Oh well though. It's gonna be fun to go back."

"What are your classes?" he wondered and I smirked.

"You will find out tomorrow."

He gave me his amazing million dollar smile, "You really going to make me wait?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes I am."

"Fine."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you have your outfit picked out yet?" I wondered and Jared rolled his eyes and gave me a 'did you just ask that question' look.

"What?! I was just wondering. I mean come on it's the first day."

"Yeah and tomorrow Morning I will get a shirt, jeans and sneakers."

I smiled rolling my eyes. We walked over sat by Leah and Jacob. I had my head on Jared's shoulder as the legends started. While my Dad spoke the legends of our tribes, wolves, I noticed how everyone and especially the boys listened closely but would glance at Leah and I like we should be listening especially. I noticed Jared watching me but kept my face composed. I didn't want to start blushing on scene.

Once the story's were over everyone seemed to calm a bit and some people started leaving. "Kim, take a walk with me on the beach?" Jared asked and I nodded.

We entwined our hands and started walking. I noticed people watching but rolled my eyes and kept going. It was only around eight. I knew that there would be a part around eight-thirty, nine since the first day was tomorrow. Last part of the summer.

"So what's sup?" I asked when we were further down the beach.

Jared stopped and looked me face to face locking my right hand in his and my left hand in his. I looked deep into his eyes and he looked deep into mines. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"What's that?" did he have a girlfriend? I hope not. I had gotten to know him so much and I really like him and all and...

"You heard the legends just now and I know that you know something's up with the guys and me. It's time you know the truth."

Oh, that's what he wanted to come clean about. Not that I wasn't interested because I was I wasn't something that would upset me.

I have him a nod telling him to go on, "We are all werewolves." he told me seriously.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I couldn't help wonder if I had heard him right.

"Sam, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth and I are all werewolves. We protect La Push from Vampires."

I rolled my eyes before thinking about it. Was he serious? Werewolves.

"You don't believe." he stated.

"It's kind of hard to." I told him honestly.

"Stay here," I noticed how we were close to the woods. He jogged away. I stood there thinking about it, werewolves, what a bunch of-_ crack._

My head snapped up to meet two eyes. I took in a deep breath. I knew those eyes. _My dream. _Slowly a giant horse sized wolf stepped out. _Just like the one I had been seeing in my dream every night._

"Jared," I whispered and the wolf nodded. I fell to my knees and the wolf came over to me quickly. I looked at it in the eyes.

"Oh my god," I whispered. Slowly I raised my hand and ran my fingers through it's well Jared's soft fur. He sat down and kept looking me in the eyes I met his gaze. How was this-, the legends weren't just legends they were true.

Was that why Jake had left? Why he started hanging out with Sam and started talking to me?

"Um, can you change back now?" I wondered awkwardly and the wolf, well Jared gave a slight grin before trotting back into the forest and coming out as Jared again.

Jared was smiling, "Believe me now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is weird though. I never expected that. I thought you guys were just doing some weird shit or whatever. But the legends were true."

"Yes. We don't hurt people we just kill vampires when they come about."

"Are they many?" I wondered. I wasn't sure where it came from but I felt a little tired. It was probably nothing.

"I can answer more of your questions later. You need sleep but you can't tell anyone about this. Only the pack knows and the Elders."

Pack. That's what they call themselves. Then again wolves travel in packs. "Does Dad know?" I wondered, he said the Elders.

"Yeah. Now come on," he picked me up in one swift movement and I moved my arms around his neck.

"I am taking you home."

"I am perfectly capable of walking," I told him.

"I want to carry you." he insisted.

"Fine."

**There you go. She knows about the wolves. More into the story she will find out more like the Cullen's and Imprinting. I didn't want her to be scared of them though because she knows that they are protectors. Anyways first day of school next chapter lol. Thanks for reading!(:**


	17. First Day to a New Beginning

**Thanks for reading everyone. The reviews are very appreciated. **

**Also want to apologize for the wait I've been busy with some stuff so I hope that you enjoy the chapter!(:**

**Chapter 17, Kim POV:**

It was here. Finally. The first day of second. First day of Junior Year. You know how it goes the first day waking up in the Morning and feeling a little nervous or something? I mean just thinking your in a new grade, new teachers and everything. New people in your classes or taking me classes. Yeah. That's all I could think about right now.

Besides I was sure everyone else in the house was asleep right now. Unfortunately. I couldn't go back to sleep. I mean if I did I wouldn't have enough time to get ready. I was glad that I went to bed a bit earlier than usual.

I checked my alarm clock. School didn't start till around 7:11 or something like that and it was almost six in the Morning. I jumped out of bed making it up and everything fluffing my pillows before running to the bathroom and taking a shower. I didn't want to get out but I knew that I had too.

As I was going back in my room I heard Jacob opening his door. He was rubbing his eyes and looked tired. Didn't take rocket science to know the first thing he was going to do this Morning was go get something to eat.

I shut my door and looked through my closet and dressers. I could hear the rain already and slightly groaned to myself. I had a battle with myself whether or not to wear high heels. I decided to do it. What was the worst that could happen? I could fall on my butt then again I was confident in myself that, that would not happen. Well I hoped it wouldn't.

Eventually after awhile of looking I ended up just starting on my hair. I blow dried it and everything and then even straightened it. I smiled to myself. I picked a open V-neck white shirt, dark blue pants that almost looked black with a matching white belt and high heels. I also picked out a scarf to go with it.

I smiled to myself. I really didn't mind the heals or anything because they were comfortable. I put in a pair of stud earrings and looked for a necklace but just left it alone after awhile. I did my makeup in my room. Really just mascara and eyeliner, nothing that special.

Once I was all done I made sure I had all of my stuff together. I went downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal. Jacob had left it out for me and I remembered to thank him later. One of my favorites. Lucky Charms. So good. Even though I did pick out a couple more marshmallows.

By the time I was finished with breakfast Jacob had come back down for more. He was really greedy. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't have enough the first time?" I wondered raising my eyebrows while he rolled his eyes at me chuckling a bit. He didn't respond though.

"Are you riding to school with me or taking the bus or walking?" I wondered.

Jacob snorted. "Kim I haven't taken the bus in the longest. And are you offering to drive me?" he asked smirking a bit.

I gave him a look, "We leave in ten minutes shit head."

"Ouch. That wasn't very nice."

I laughed walking away and going back upstairs to my room. I sat on my phone texting Rosalie and Emmett for a bit. They both wished me luck and Emmett told me Alice said to make sure I don't fall in a perfect pair of new high heels. I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would be worried about the heels.

After awhile I gathered my binder in my arms, phone in pocket and got my car keys. When I went back downstairs, Jake was ready as well and Dad was waiting for us in the living room.

"Aw. Look at both of my kids. Junior and Sophomore."

I smiled a bit at Dad. I knew what was coming next, the same as every year. Picture. Dad always did that even though I didn't really know why. It wasn't long before he made us take a picture or two and then Quil and Embry showed up for some reason so we had to take another one.

"Alright Dad we got to go or we are going to be late," I told him.

"Oh, alright. Have fun you kids."

I snorted. We haven't been kids for a long time. "Let's go shit heads I don't want to be late."

"Your giving us a ride?" asked Embry.

"Yes," I said unlocking my car doors and gave them all looks. Jacob got in the front, Quil and Embry got in the back.

"So your in on the secret now," Quil commented and Jake scowled at him. All he could was shrug.

"Yep. You turn into massive wolves. Nice to know. Not really what I was expecting to hear though." I said honestly.

"Not that I don't appreciate the ride but why aren't you being bitchy?" asked Embry.

I smiled at him a little bit. He was usually so shy he never spoke and at least he asked me to my face even if he was behind me and all. "Because it's the first day and that other stuff isn't really important. Besides Embry I have never really been mean to you so you can't complain."

"I guess your right. So are you scared of us?" he wondered.

"No. Your all my fluff balls now. Like my personal puppy's well not really since your horse-sized and wolves but still."

"We are not fluff balls," said Jake stated.

I just ignored him. "Anyways from now if you need rides show up at our house before we leave which will be seven. I like to be early. Anyways afternoons I don't really care or if you need me to come get you just text me or text Jake and he will tell me."

I was shocked by myself saying this. Well I was in a good mood so whatever. The boys all seemed shocked to. "Did you hit your head?" asked Jacob.

I laughed. "No. At least I don't think so. If I did I wouldn't be able to remember probably. Well I might be able to, I don't really know." that got me in a deep thought.

I snapped out of it when I pulled up at school. Gosh, summer went by so fucking fast it wasn't even funny. At least I was a Junior and stuff. Should be a pretty fun year.

I got my stuff and got out of my car as did the boys. I waved goodbye to them and made my way inside.

I heard Quil ask Jacob, 'are you sure she's okay I mean she was all bitchy before and now she's all happy and smiling and offering rides to school and stuff. A bit weird isn't it?'

I just chuckled to myself and continued on. I was kind of shocked that the heels weren't bothering me but whatever. I had actually liked them.

Something I loved about La Push High School was that the older you got you got to drop classes here. For example I didn't have to take gym if I didn't want to or stuff like that. I was excited for Senior year because there were only a few I had to take and then I could go home or whatever.

I went to my first period class which was History. And then I had band which I was whatever about. I just took the course again because it was optional between that and gym. I didn't feel like changing during the day or whatever.

Going to History I just sat down in a seat. I wasn't really paying attention or anything to who was coming in the class or whatever until someone said, "You look beautiful Kim."

I looked up at Jared. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled a bit taking a seat next to me, "Good. That's good to no."

I grinned now. Oh Jared. He was, amazing. We found ourselves talking literally the whole period. I refused to tell him my other classes. I told him that he would have to wait and see if we had anymore subjects together.

After History I had band which I had just took because I found it fun. I wasn't sure why. I didn't have any of the guys in this class which I already knew I wouldn't. Then after this I had study hall. That class was a rotation with study hall and art class. I shared this class with Paul and Embry. Wow, Embry was really quite. Paul on the other hand was loud but what else is new.

I was kind of sad I didn't have Jared though. I mean I would miss out on him for two periods. Wow. I sounded ridiculous didn't I?

Anyways I had switched and took Chemistry last year and now I had to take Biology. I didn't really care. I had a problem with Biology last year that I couldn't even remember now but so I wouldn't throw a even bigger fit they did what I had asked.

Now in Chemistry I had Quil and even Jacob. Wonderful. Just great. I wasn't really happy having to share a class with my little brother. Only because it was kind of weird but whatever. If he got into any trouble I would scold him after.

After this was lunch which we all had together which was kind of weird. But I did sit with them and noticed how they literally had plates piled of food. That was nasty. I made myself a sandwich last night for today. It didn't matter because I gave it to Jacob when I didn't want to finish it and Paul frowned.

"I'll give you my next one," I told him smiling a bit and taking Jared's water and sipping it before putting it back.

Did I just do that? Yep. Oh well if he didn't like it. But he was smiling at me and I couldn't help smile back.

"Can you too not be so lovey dovy?" Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. I considered giving him the finger but decided against it and just started playing with Jared's fingers. "How is Leah?" I asked Seth.

He looked somewhat pained yet happy. I noticed Jake all ears now. "She's fine I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah I mean she's still the same as before."

"Bitchy," Paul commented.

I glared at him, "What? She is. You can't deny it!" he snapped.

I didn't comment. There were some grunts and when one came from Jared I slapped him in the stomach even though my hand ended up hurting a bit. He gave me a sorry look and I smiled.

"Why must we get homework the first day?" Quil asked changing the subject.

Everyone was in on this conversation and I just laughed. I really didn't have homework not like I would care. For now I was free though.

I found my thoughts drifting during lunch though. I couldn't help think about what I had found from under Dad's bed and everything. I hadn't been able to find a key or anything but I really wanted to know what was in there. I had the dream again as well. The graveyard and the wolf. I guess it was telling me that I should go visit Mom soon. I would. I knew I would. Soon.

Maybe I would take Leah with me. Being honest I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle it. I didn't want to end up driving out to go and not going, backing out on the way or being too upset to function and get back home after.

A part of me wanted to go alone. I knew that I had to go alone because I owed it to myself and to her. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jared started talking to me and I got into a conversation with him. I still refused to tell him my next class.

He gave me a little puppy dog look but I still refused to tell him anything only smirking.

I went on with my day, I only had two classes left in the day. I had three classes left. Math, Spanish and then English.

Math I shared with Paul which I thought was kind of funny for some reason. He sat down next to me and smiled. "You know I'm not going to let you get answers from me."

He gasped and looked hurt even though I knew it was an act because of his eyes, "I would never dream of that."

"Yeah okay. What class is Jared in right now?" I wondered.

"Your lover boy has study hall or art, whatever. One of the too. I know that he is with Jacob right now though."

"Oh. So I have you in two classes so far."

"Three."

"Huh?"

"You said two. It's three including lunch."

"You would count that as class but sorry Paul you don't get graded. Though I am sure you would get a 100."

Paul chuckled and I laughed with him in that one. We basically talked the whole time and under the hard exterior and all he was really cool. Just had anger issues sometimes but who cares.

Spanish was next. That was funny because I had Seth in that class. I guess he was really smart. I also had Quil and Embry. Maybe I was just dumb or something. Whatever. This was one of my least favorite classes. I usually got kicked out and put in the hallway because I didn't do anything.

I mean I did homework and stuff but I was never paying attention and never participated or anything. It was whatever though. The teacher seemed nice and stuff so whatever.

English was last. When I walked into that class I smiled as I saw Jared. Yay! I had another class with him.

"Well looks like we will begin and end the day together for the rest of the year," I commented smiling.

"Sure will." he grinned. I was sitting right next to him.

"How were your other classes so far?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "They were fine. I wish you were in them."

"I'm in two- I mean three with you," I said considering what Paul said. "Paul considers lunch a class."

"Of course he does," Jared laughed. "And I wish you were in all of them. Not just the three."

I giggled. "Oh well. Maybe next year."

"Unless I change my schedule."

I looked at him shocked. "You would change your schedule for me?"

"I would do anything for you," he said leaning in closer to me until our teacher called our attention. I jumped back a bit as did Jared and faced the board but couldn't erase the smile off of my face.

That whole period I found myself staring at Jared out of the corner of my eye or turning my head to look at him. He would meet my eye and grin while I would just blush scarlet and look away. This was going to be a interesting year.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking by the story and everything.**

**Just wanted to say that the Mystery Box is still going in and that it does have something to do with the dream Kim was having about the wolves and everything they are both connected. Also it has a lot to do with Billy, Kim and Jacob if you want to say but more of Billy and Kim. Anyways things will be getting interesting soon and I plan to bring Leah in soon because her character is just amazing and well because she's Kimmy's best friend and Jacob's imprint!*(: **

**Thanks for reading!*(: **


	18. Brother & Sister Relation

**Chapter 18, Kim POV:**

The full effect of school definitely hitting me for the first month. I mean after the first week homework and assignments just started piling up, great. If anything I really just wanted to go see my Mom if anything. I missed her.

Today was Saturday. I was currently texting both Emmett and Rosalie. I missed them both and wanted to hangout soon. After I went to visit my Mom that is. That came first in my list of things to do. Today it actually did look like the sun wanted to come out in a way. I could only hope that it did so there would be some kind of sunshine but then again the sun could look like it was about to peak out but then it would just be cold or rain or both.

There was a slight knock on my door and I looked up, Jacob. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing?"

I frowned. "Nothing."

"Okay then what were you thinking of?" He wondered.

"Nothing." I said blankly looking at my feet.

"Liar," he spoke walking in. "You looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jacob wondered.

I shrugged, "Just been thinking about certain things lately."

"Does it have anything to do with us being werewolves?" I shook my head. That didn't bother me.

"No. I just...it's been so long since I have last visited Mom."

Jacob got a look of understanding on his face. "Oh. I understand. Yeah me too." Jacob sat down on the edge of my bed and placed his head in his hands.

"I need to go and see her soon. It seems that is the only thing that I can think about now really. Going to visit her. I feel bad for it taking me this long."

"I understand. Well maybe we could go see her soon," Jacob spoke. I nodded. I planned to go see her alone first but he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah that would be nice." We sat their in silence for a long while. I guessed we both had no idea what to say to each other. It was a hard subject to touch.

I thought back to my dream though. Something sparked in me. I wanted to know what was in that box under Dad's bed and I couldn't but wonder if that was connected to my dream in some strange way.

"Um...have you seen a key around lately?" I wondered.

"No, why were you looking for something?" Jacob asked curiously.

I shrugged. "No I was just wondering."

"You were wondering if a key was lying around anywhere?" Jacob wondered crossing his hands over his chest.

"Yeah," I lied. I know it sounded stupid because it was a stupid lie and I could tell that Jacob wasn't buying it.

"So tell me why you were just wondering if I have found a key laying around. What the key even be for Kim?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe a door, a slot or maybe a box." I tired to laugh at the subject but wasn't working so great for me.

"That makes absolutely no sense to me."

"Whatever. So how are things with you and Leah? You still stalking her everywhere or whatever?" I wondered.

"First it wasn't like I was stalking her." Jacob stated and I gave him a look.

"I am not even going to comment to that but seriously how is it going between you too? I mean it is so obvious that you have a thing for her."

"Hasn't she told you anything?" Jake asked like I should already know what was happening. I shook my head responding, "I did not ask her but I am asking you now."

"Well she isn't screaming or throwing things at me so there's a start." I nodded I guess that was a start.

"Yeah. You should be happy. So have you asked her out yet?"

"No."

"WHY?" I pratically yelled. In ways I found it weird my brother who was a Sophemore had a thing for my best friend who already graduated but I thought they were cute together after considering things.

"Because I haven't Kim."

"WHY?"

"Because Leah and I don't even speak really. Sure we see each other a lot but it isn't like she actually has a conversation with me or anything."

I sighed. "Maybe you should set her up on a blind date or something," I laughed thinking about that. Leah would probably kill him.

"Or not," I muttered.

"Why not?!" He asked. Wait did he actually consider that?

"Because she might try to kill you." I told him honestly and he chuckled. I doubt that would happen.

"Never underestimate Leah Clearwater," I said honestly.

"Why not?"

"Because she is Leah Clearwater and I love her to death, she is one of my best friends ever but she has a crazy streek in her. I mean ask Seth, he would know."

Jacob and I laughed at the same time now, we both knew that it was true. "So since your asking about my personal life it is only fair that I get to ask about yours." 

"Huh?"

"You and Jared?"

"What about us?"

"You like him."

"Yeah." No point to hide it. I was sure by now everyone knew.

"If it helps he loves you too," I couldn't help grin. Even though I had said like not love I thought it was one of the cutest things ever.

"Yeah how do you know this?" He tapped his head and I smiled.

"Of course, wolf mind." I said but I was more talking to myself when I said that then talking to him.

"Yeah but seriously he cares about you Kim. Your his life, literally. He knows your every move and I don't even know most of that stuff and I am your brother." 

I laughed out loud, "What is he stalking me?" I wondered half joking and half serious but I kept my tone light.

"Power of the imprint you could say and I understood."

Before anymore was said there was a long wolf howl. Jake gave me a look and I gave him one back he had to go. There was nothing to say the looks did it all. Jacob went to my window and opened it, "What the hell?!" I asked him before he was gone.

Jacob had jumped and I mean just jumped from the window. What the fuck?! I went over to make sure he was okay but by the time I got there his figure was in the woods. My brother was just... ugh. I don't even have the words to describe him.

**Just wanted to make this chapter light and fun a bit. To show a little of the brother, sister relationship between Jacob and Kim. Anyways school tomorrow so I don't know exactly when I will be updating but might start updating every Friday like I did awhile ago. Not sure though. **


	19. I have No Word's for This

**Chapter 19, Kim POV:**

It was the middle of November. School was a drag I guess. I mean the only things I honestly looked forward to were seeing Jared throughout the whole day. Jared. I couldn't help but smile. Things between us had been amazing so far. We still hadn't gone on a first date yet or anything but I knew in my heart that we really did belong together.

Since it was now the middle of November that meant the weather was going to get worse. I mean we already had bad weather and all but still winter meant it would be worse. At least we could get some snow.

I had been neglecting something important for awhile. Going to see Mom. I had been saying that I would for the longest but still I haven't yet. Well today was the day. At this moment I was glad to be by myself because being there in peace would be nice. All of the guys were out in the woods patrolling or whatever they called it and I guessed Dad was at the Clearwater's or something since by the time I got home he was gone.

_Don't back out now,_ that was all I could really seem to tell myself as I drove out of La Push. I drove over to a flower shop in Forks while on the way to the cemetery. Walking into the small Flower Shop placed in Forks I smiled. It smelt wonderful.

I walked over to a small area and grinned. Mom's favorites. It was funny how they were all placed next to one another in the small little shop. I picked up a few daises, daffodils, and lilies before going to the register and pulling out my wallet today.

"Hello dear," said a nice lady behind the counter and I smiled.

"Hello."

"How is your day going?"

"Okay. You?"

"Oh just great. Just those?" The lady behind the register with a name tag that said Erin, gestured to the flowers in my hand. I nodded.

"Yes."

Quickly Erin gave me the amount and I handed her a twenty waiting for my change. I smiled. "Have a great day Erin."

"You too."

Getting back into my car I took a sniff of the flowers and sat back relaxing in my chair. "Ahh," I said to myself. "Can't back out now Kim."

And I wouldn't.

I drove all the way to the cemetery and took in a deep breath getting out of my car. I looked around and relaxed a bit and walked to Mom's grave. I knew where it was by heart even though I hadn't been here in a very long time. Getting closer and closer to Mom's grave I could see a figure sitting there. What the hell.

As I got even closer my eyes almost popped out of my head. "Dad," I said in barley a whisper.

"Hello Kim." He didn't even turn to look at me he just kept his eyes on Mom's grave.

"What are you doing here?" I was still whispering but loud enough so that he would be able to hear me.

"Well I could ask you the same question but I already know. I knew it was only a matter of time before you caved and came to visit. As for me well I come here a lot."

"I thought you were at the Clearwater's again."

"No. Just here. Talking to my Sarah." I couldn't help but grin when he said that. Mom would always be his Sarah.

"Do you always come here?" I wondered. Usually I just thought that he was with some of the other Elders or just hanging out with the Clearwater's or whatever.

"A lot of the times yes I do." He answered honestly. It was a nice silence that drifted over the two of us. Being honest it was peaceful. I slowly sat down in front of Mom's grave and put down the flowers.

"Those were her favorite," Dad murmured.

"I know. She loved them. They bring back so many childhood memories for me."

Dad didn't respond but I looked up and didn't miss the small smile on his face and the look of being deep in thought. It looked like he was very much deep in thought on something. Probably thinking about the past. If he was I was as well thinking about childhood when Mom was still here. It hurt to think about them because she was no longer here with us.

I turned to look up at Dad after awhile only to find him staring down at the top of my head. "Dad, what's been going on with you lately?" I wondered.

"You've noticed huh?" A small smirk was on the edge of his lips.

"Of course I have. Literally you are never home. What's going on?" I wondered looking at him in the eyes. He broke contact first back straight forward at Mom's grave.

"I'm sick Kim."

Oh. Was that it? "Why didn't you tell me? I mean I know I haven't been the easiest but I would have been at the house to help you and all. Do you want some soup when we get home? You should stop coming out here all the time especially since it's already cold and winter is rapidly approaching."

Dad chuckled a bit. "Not that kind of cold." 

I frowned. What the hell was he talking about then?

"Then what do you mean?"

"Kim. I have cancer."

… You know that feeling when your told something and you feel like your whole world just stops? When you feel like there is something else at the moment. When you feel like you can't believe what you just heard because you can't except it? That pretty much sums up the way that I feel right now.

Before I could even speak and produce a sentence I chocked out a low sob. Obviously not low enough because Dad put a hand on my shoulder. Or maybe he just knew that I was about to have a breakdown.

"Shh. It's okay Kim." I spun around where I was sitting on the ground.

"It isn't okay Dad! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I didn't even notice until now that I was hysterically crying.

"I knew you would get like this," he said more to himself. At that point I felt kind of left out. Like I was the only one who didn't know.

"Did Jacob know?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"Yes."

I shook my head not meeting his eyes. I was guessing if Jacob knew everyone else already knew as well. I wondered if Leah knew. If she know and didn't tell me then I don't know where that would put our friendship. This was serious.

"So basically I am the last one to know?" I nodded to myself muttering, "Great."

"Kim. Calm down sweetie."

"I can't calm down!" I snapped at him. "I can't loose you too! I mean your going in for treatment and everything right?"

He looked guilty. I didn't understand. None of this was making any sense to me. "Dad," I whispered gently. "Are you leaving me?"

"Kim one day I won't be here on this Earth anymore but I am never truly going to leave you. I'll always be here for you."

Yes. He might not have come out straight forward and answer my question but I knew he was saying that his time was limited. If I could guess I would that a part of him wanted to reunite with Mom again. He had never truly come to rest with her death.

I put my face in my hands trying to wipe away some of my tears. "Kim. I think we should go home." Dad said slowly and I nodded.

"Yeah. My car isn't too far." I stood wiping my face some more and wheeled Dad and I out of the cemetery but not before giving Mom's grave one last wishful look. I had meant to stay much longer but getting this news I wasn't really up for it. I just wanted to be I just really wanted Jared.

Dad let me think on the way home and said nothing. In a way I was thankful but I was also annoyed with it. I wanted him to stay something. I helped Dad out of the car once we got home and he wheeled himself to his room giving me a very small smile. I gave him one back before closing the door and heading up to my room.

It wasn't even five minutes of being alone before Jared came in. "Kim."

I looked up at him and gave him a short smirk smile. "Hey."

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Did you know?" I whispered very lowly knowing that he would be able to hear me.

"Did I know what?"

I frowned. "Did you know about my Dad?"

"What about him?" There was something in his voice.

"Cancer," I murmured slowly. A part of me still wasn't able to believe it.

He didn't meet my eyes now. I knew it! I was the last one to find out! "Yeah, so I guess I was the last one," I murmured to myself. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

"I'm sorry. But I wasn't able to tell you."

"WHY!" I yelled a little louder than necessary. "I'm his daughter I have a right to know!" 

"Sam Alpha ordered me not too." Jared said his eyes pleading with me.

"I'm not mad at you." I meant it. I wasn't mad at him. "I wish someone would have said something to me though."

"I am sorry Kim." From the way he said it I could tell that he was being honest with me. "Thanks."

_Dad had cancer. Dad had cancer. Dad had cancer. Dad had cancer. Dad had cancer. _

That was the only thing that I really seemed to be able to register through my head though.

I didn't even notice I was crying again until Jared wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him gripping his shirt in my hands crying. "I'm so sorry Kim."

I didn't even respond I just kept crying trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Why me?

**Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews and everything means a lot!(: **


	20. For Once, just Put Yourself in my Shoes

**Chapter 20, Kim POV:**

I woke up with a massive headache. I mean I had cried all night long in Jared's arms and then eventually I just ended up falling asleep. Jared. I was glad that he was here with me last night. I wasn't sure what I would do if he wasn't there for me, to comfort me in that hurtful time of my life.

He really helped me.

I owed him a thank you. No more than a thank you. I owed him more than anyone would ever know, more than

I looked up and saw Jared staring

down at me. His facial expression was unsure. I was guessing it was because he wasn't sure if I was just going to start crying all over again. I saw his hand by a box of tissues and that made me a smirk a little bit.

"Hi."

His face softened a bit but I could still see that he was worried. "Kim, how are you?"

I shrugged and rested my head back down on his chest. I traced my finger along his perfect abs. "I am okay I guess. For the most part."

He didn't reply but I could still feel his gaze on my head. "Thank you for being here for me last night." I whispered knowing that he was able to hear me.

"I'll always be here for you Kim." I raised my head and placed both of my hands flat down on his chest lifting myself up so I was towering over him a bit. I leaned down so my nose was right on top of his.

"I know." I smiled before giving him a light kiss on the lips. It wasn't very long before the kiss turned into something passionate. I wasn't complaining though. I was in love with him. I kissed Jared back with the same amount of passion and slowly his tongue sought out mine. Still wasn't complaining.

"I love you." He muttered against my lips. During the kiss I had closed my eyes so I now opened them and gave him a small. A honest, real, genuine smile.

"I love you too."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." I responded by starting our kiss again. Before it could even get that far my door burst open.

I slowly rose my head up to see Jacob standing there. He ran a hand through his head and bit his lip. Yeah awkward. That's why you shouldn't barge into your older sister's room. I mean he was a wolf for peak's sake I am sure he knew that Jared was in here with me.

"Is there something you need?" I asked trying to sound irritated. Besides Jacob and I had to talk.

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you were...um..okay." I nodded and he stood their still in his awkward position.

"Yeah. We will talk later." I gave him a look that only he would understand and he nodded getting it. He left my room closing the door and I sighed putting my head in the crook of Jared's neck.

Jared starting rubbing my back soothingly and I smiled. He had a way of just making me forget. Forget everything. Forget I was alive. Forget my Dad having cancer. Forgetting all of this supernatural bullshit and only making me think of him. Nothing else.

Just Jared. My Jared.

"So what are you doing today?" Jared asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I will probably just stay home all day. You?"

Jared gave me a look. "I don't have patrol until tonight. Other than that I have to catch up on some school stuff."

"You failing?" I wondered giving him a serious look. If I had to scold him on school I didn't care, I would.

"You sound like my Mom Kim."

"You aren't answering my question so I will take that as a yes."

"It's hard to manage school. There's patrol and everything. Then I'm tired. And I want to spend time with you and," I didn't continue listening. I was part of the reason. Immediately all I felt was guilt. I mean spending time with Jared was taking time away from his studies. And I wasn't having it!

"I'm sorry." I said when he stopped talking.

"For what?"

"For taking you away from your studies. School is important and I shouldn't be doing that."

"Your joking right?" Jared gave me a disbelieving look and sat up straight. I moved over and sat next to him both of our backs to the wall. We were looking at each other intently.

I shook my head. "No. I am not joking. You need to do your homework and stuff. What classes are you failing in?" I asked.

"Kim..." he started and I shushed him by putting my finger to his lips.

"Don't Kim me. What classes?" I asked more seriously and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"No point dude, just tell her." I heard and I knew it was Jacob. I chuckled.

"Shut up Jacob," Jared said before turning back to me and sighing in defeat. Before he spoke though I spoke, "You know what just tell me how your doing in all of your classes so far."

"History?" I asked.

Jared sighed again rubbing his head. "I don't know."

"Jared Cameron I will call your Mom and ask her. I don't think you want that, do you?" I was joking in a matter but I wasn't sure if he knew that.

"You wouldn't dare." I quirked both my eyebrows this time.

"Do you want a bet?"

He smiled sheepishly at me and I grinned back. "Alright you won't tell me I guess I will just call her." I reached over him for my phone, I was still joking and by this point I was sure he knew it. He just laughed aloud and grabbed my arm gently

"You don't even know her number."

"Emily will give it to me. Or my Dad will. Or my Uncle Harry will. I could always ask Leah as well I am sure Aunt Sue will give it to her for me."

"Kim, there is no need to call my Mom."

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"It isn't your responsibility to worry about."

I laughed out loud, it sounded like a loud 'HA' before I just rolled my eyes. "If I am part of the reason your not doing good in school I want to know. I have every right to know."

"It is cute and everything but don't worry about it."

"Go home and do your homework Jared." 

He groaned, "Go do it or I'll..." I trailed off thinking about what I would do.

"You'll what?" He sounded interested to hear what I was going to say.

"We will not hangout beyond school for a month. I mean it."

"Kimmmmm," Jared groaned dragging out my name. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do your homework in school and your assignments. Now go do all of them and then come back." I needed to talk to Jacob anyways.

"Your so pushy. Besides I don't see you telling of f Jacob about his grades." 

"I'm pushy because I love you and I will shove my foot up Jacob's ass," I laughed and he laughed along with me.

"Alright fine. I'll go do my homework and stuff then I will be right back." I smiled nodding.

"Kay." We kissed one final time before he went out my window and left.

I got out of bed and stretched changing cloths and going into Jacob's room. There was no need to know it wasn't like he was doing anything.

"I found out yesterday." That was all I said when I entered.

"I know," Jacob said.

"How?"

"Jared told me. I came to check on you about fifteen minutes after you had already fell asleep. He told me that you knew about Dad."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was mad but I wasn't. I mean Jacob was my brother and we had already gone through Mom's death he could at least tell me that my father had cancer. And then I guessed Dad probably told him not to saying anything to me yet so that was always a possibility.

"Dad asked me not to. I mean come on Kim we all knew this would literally kill you. He wasn't ready for you to know yet."

"I should have been one of the first to know. Even if we weren't speaking when you found out you should have said something to me!"

"He didn't want me to."

"So." I was being selfish. I understood but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to get my point across. "You know that if the rolls were reversed you would be chewing my head off right now, literally."

"Kim what do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't really want you to tell me anything. I just want you to be sorry."

"For what?"

"Not saying anything. I should have known before all of the pack knew." That detail was really irritating me. I mean he was my father.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Kim, I don't want to argue with you."

"We aren't going to argue I am just making my point 100% clear to you at the moment."

Jacob rubbed his head. "I said I'm sorry." 

"Jacob. Put yourself in my position. I mean really just do it for a couple of minutes and maybe you will understand where I am coming from."

Jacob wouldn't meet my gaze. "How long do you think he has?" I whispered.

"I don't know."

"Be honest Jacob."

"I don't want to upset you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a cold hard glare. Even though he wasn't looking back I knew he saw it. "Not long." He finally answered

"I was thinking the same thing." 

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. Do something about it." 

"What do you mean."

"Words are just words. Prove your words through your actions." I got up and walked to the door. "I will be back later."

I went downstairs and into Dad's room. He was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house. I drove all the way to Jared's, I had knew where he lived.

I knocked on the door lightly when I got there and smiled when I saw him answer the door. "I came to help."

Jared grinned grabbing me by the waist and pulling me inside. I laughed. This would be the perfect distraction.

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, alerts and favorites! Hope you liked the chapter. Anyways next chapter Kim will find the key and find out what's in the box!(:**


	21. Unexpected Discovery

**Chapter 21, Kim POV:**

I helped Jared get through his work that day. And then we spent the rest of the day together until he had patrol and I went back home. It had been an okay day all and all.

I was still torn about Dad's cancer to focus on much of anything else. I was coping with things though. Leah was always there for me, thankfully. I needed her now more than ever. At the moment Dad was at a council meeting and then Uncle Harry was bringing him home. It was just me.

Jacob was trying to get Leah to go on a date with him. I wished him the best of luck. I knew that he was going to have a tough time with that. I mean it was Leah that we were talking about. She would probably just start yelling for the most part. But something deep down told me she would eventually say yes to him.

I was cleaning the kitchen down. Everyone was here for breakfast this Morning. Even Emily was here. She helped me cook breakfast for the boys and then helped with the dishes and stuff but she had a Doctor's appointment so didn't stick around long. It felt kind of weird communicating with her but she wasn't so bad after you got used to her.

After I was done I sighed running a hand through my hair. Life had just been going on so fast that I felt I needed to just stop and smell the roses. I mean things were just crazy for me.

There was school, the pack, Dad's cancer, Jacob and I somewhat getting our old relationship back, texting the Cullen's non stop and everything since I hadn't found the time to go over there yet but I would soon. It was just crazy.

I walked into the living room and sat down watching some TV. Not for very long though because I ended up just sitting their board after about an hour. Yeah, not very long.

Getting up to go up to my room and nap or just find something to do I started to walk but ended up tripping over the in table. Well at least it didn't end up falling, I laughed slightly.

Since I had tripped forward I started to get up but something stopped me. A light sparkle of copper? I crawled over to the couch and looked under. Placed under one of the couch legs something copper seemed to sparkle. I frowned and reached for it pulling out.

Dusting it off with my hands I looked and it was a, a key?

Why was a key under the couch?

I analyzed it for a long while. My thoughts instantly went to the box that I had found awhile ago. Was this the key that I was looking for? Could it be? Had I finally found it?!

And no one was home to. I grinned.

I closed my eyes and held the key close to me saying to one in particular I mean no one was even here but me, "Thank you."

I got up and ran, literally I ran into Dad's room and looked under his bead pulling out the box. Thank god it was still there. I just needed to know what was inside. Whatever it was, I just needed to find it.

I placed the key inside and had the most jittery feeling come inside of me when it fit. Slowly I opened it but immediately frowned when it was open. Just a bunch of papers. I dumped everything on lap and muttered, "Crap," when something from the top fell.

I bent down to pick it up. It had my name on it...why did it have my name on it?

My name was scribbled and so were to others. Michael and Katie. Who were Michael and Katie?

I frowned and turned the picture over. Well first I could tell that the picture was from the hospital just by the bed and from somewhere in the side it looked like a doctor's coat and the back of his blonde head. Besides the women looked to be in a hospital gown. She was holding a pink bundle to the camera and the man was smiling down on her.

I had to analyze that bundle for awhile. I had seen it before. I did. That baby, I knew her. That baby, that baby that was in the picture in the women's (who's name I was guessing, Katie) arms was me. I had seen my baby picture from around the time I was first born plenty of times. There was one hanging up on the wall by the stairs.

But why was I in her arms? I mean the way she was grinning was like she had given birth to me or something like that. I mean I didn't even know who that girl was.

I looked through some of the papers well skimmed through them and found my name on there but it said Kimberly Connweller. Who was that? Michael Connweller? Katie Connweller?

What the fuck was this supposed to mean?

"Found what you were looking for?"

I dropped everything abruptly. Fuck. I knew that voice. Fuck.

I got up and slowly turned around and looked into my Dad's eyes. I didn't even hear him come in.

"No. I didn't." I answered honestly. "Can you explain?" I asked softly.

"Sure." I nodded as he rolled in and got all of the papers.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that by blood you aren't my daughter. I knew you would eventually find out soon. And once I saw the box had been moved I just got an even bigger theory that you would soon find out."

"Why?"

"Well Kim, Sarah and I were friends with your real Mother and Father. That picture you saw was taken by Sarah the day that you were born. Anyways about three weeks after you were born there was an accident. A car slammed into your parents while Sarah and I were watching you for awhile. They had to go into town for something. Died on impact. Since they didn't have any family left, we decided to just adopt you."

"Did you even plan on telling me?" I asked through a horsed whisper.

"Of course I did but it isn't that simple Kim."

"Why?" 

"Because Sarah and I had planned on telling you one day but then she died and it never came up. And then I ended up in a wheelchair. I knew you would find out though."

"Who else knew?"

"Harry and Sue."

"You didn't tell Jacob?"

"No. It wasn't for him to know."

I was grateful. This was a lot to take in for me.

"How are you feeling Kim?"

"I don't know. It is just a lot to take in right now."

"Do you need to clear your head Kim?"

I nodded picking everything up and setting them all back in the box leaving it on the bed. I started to walk past Dad and stopped to say something but I just left. I didn't know where I was going I just ended up at the beach. I let my feet give in by the sand and just fell.

"Kim..Kim..Oh my god Kim are you okay?" Leah.

I didn't even look up at her. I just nodded. "Yeah?" I wiped my face from a fresh tear that fell.

"What happened?" She asked sitting next to me.

"My Dad. He has cancer. And I was the last one to find out. He told me the other day at Mom's grave and then today..." I just started crying.

"What happened today Kim?" Leah asked rubbing my back.

"He told me that I'm adopted." I cried. Leah's face was a mix of shock and sympathy. I just started crying even harder.

"I am so sorry Kim."

"Why does everything happen to me Leah?" I asked her through tears.

She wrapped her arm around me and I had my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know Kimmy. You will be okay though."

I didn't respond to that. All I did was cry harder. No. I wouldn't be okay. I knew I wouldn't.

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews everyone! And the alerts and favorites as well! **

**Oh. I read this amazing piece of fanfiction where after New Moon when Edward left Bella started drugs and stuff and then the Cullen's return and they try to help her. It was really good. Anyone know anymore like them? I would love to read them. Thanks! :)**

**Have a good week! **

**Until next update!(:**


	22. Promise

**Chapter 22, Kim POV:**

The Holidays had just started to roll around then. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day and I still had to do some last minute shopping. I just needed some more wrapping paper. I thought about asking Jacob but knew he most likely did not have any anyways.

I got dressed and ran downstairs, some presents already in my hands. I would be going over to the Cullen's house to drop some stuff off. I would not stay for very long but I would be over there. Rosalie knew I was coming and I knew she was excited. I was too, I missed her, so much.

"Where you going?" Jacob asked in the middle of eating breakfast as I came downstairs.

"To get more wrapping paper and stuff," Jacob just rolled his eyes. Before he decided to ask more questions or anything I decided to speak gain. "What did you get Leah?"

I had heard him stressing about it one day to Quil and Embry. He just smirked at me and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would, that is why I asked."

"Well you just wasted your time asking."

"How so?" I wondered.

"I am not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to know."

"Come on Jacob," I groaned. "You are acting like I am going to tell her."

"You might."

"No I would not!"

"I am still not telling you Kim so just go get your stupid wrapping paper."

"Fine. Tell Dad that I will be back when he wakes up."

"Dad is not even here. He is at the Clearwater's house," Jacob said as I started to walk away.

"Of course he is," I could not help but mutter. I got into my car and started drove to Forks. Once I pulled up the Cullen house I grinned. I found it that my door was already open and Emmett was pulling me into a big hug.

"KIMMY! I missed you so much," I could not help but burst out laughing. Emmett was just such a kid sometimes. It was the best to be around him.

"I have missed you too Emmett! Where is Rose?" I asked as I got out of the car and started getting all of the presents in my hands.

"In the house helping Alice do whatever. She has instructed that when you get here to go straight to Alice's room. They are in her closet." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Alice was probably having Rosalie try on one hundred different outfits. As I walked into the house I put the gifts under the Christmas Tree they had set up and went straight to Alice's room as Emmett told me to.

As soon as I entered Alice's bedroom I went straight to the closet. I could hear her and Rosalie talking in hushed voices.

"I have missed you two so much," I said smiling.

I was eloped in a hug from Rosalie then. "I have missed you too. So much." I smirked. Rosalie was one of my best friends and it was hard not being around her for over a long period of time. She could be mean and bitchy but I stilled loved her crazy self.

"Well Kim, it has been boring really without you hear to entertain us," Alice chimed and I laughed giving her a hug. I missed her too.

"Well next year we will spend more time together, I promise." 

"I will hold you too that." She gave me a serious look and I nodded to her smiling. Alice being Alice could not help but giggle. "Okay so how long are you staying for?"

I shrugged. "I can't stay for long. I had to come and bring you your presents. They are downstairs under the tree," I told them. "I hope Emmett does not open his until tomorrow. He has no patience."

Rose chuckled. "He won't, I promise." I nodded at her, good.

"So how is school going Kim?" Asked Rosalie and I shrugged.

"It is going fine I guess."

"Are you passing your classes?" I nodded as soon as her question was done, "Yup." I made sure to pop the P.

"Good girl. Now come with me, see you later Alice." Rose grabbed my hand and took me to her room.

Once we entered her room she disappeared from my sight for a couple of seconds and then was back with two gifts. I smirked. Every Christmas Eve she and I would open a gift from each other and then one the next day. She handed me a gift and I grinned taking a small box out of my pocket and handing it to her.

Inside of her gift to me was a picture of the two of us laughing. We were sitting in the kitchen of the Cullen house and I was eating a curly fry and laughing while Rosalie was beside me laughing as well. On the bottom it read 'BEST FRIENDS'. I grinned. "Thank you Rosalie."

She grinned back, "Thanks," she gestured to her gift I had gotten her, "I love it." I had bought her a Pandora bracelet. "Your welcome."

I only stayed for a little while longer before I went home. The Cullen's had each gotten me a present and Rosalie gave me two rolls of wrapping paper so I didn't have to go to the store and get it. When I got back to my house I ran inside and wrapped the rest of the gifts I had. Thankfully I was a quick rapper so it did not take very long. I was bored. I wanted Jared to come over but he would be here later on tonight. I could only hope he stayed. It was nice having a personal space heater.

"Kim." I grinned looking to see Jared walking through the door of my bedroom. I ran and jumped into his arms. It was so comfortable. I loved the feeling of him holding me close to his chest.

"Seems like someone missed me."

"I did, so much."

He froze and I looked at him face still grinning. He was frowning though. "Jared, what's wrong?"

"You smell weird?" Fuck. Not this again. If there was anything I did not want to do it was argue with Jared. Especially about the Cullen's. "Why were you at the Cullen's?"

"I had to talk to Rosalie. Jared she is one of my best friends so please don't start this."

"Fine. But we will talk later."

"Iyee Captain." He just rolled his eyes and we cuddled on my bed. "I have something for you actually."

"What is it?" I asked smiling. Jared pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I sat up and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. I looked at him. "It is beautiful."

"It's a promise ring. I get if you think this is to fast and all but-," I did not give him time to finish before I connected my lips with his. "I love it. Thank you."

I did not give him time to respond to that one either before I kissed him hard on the lips. Oh yeah. I had no problem promising myself to him. I loved him.

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews from the last Chapter and happy holidays. I will try to put either Jacob or Leah's POV in the next chapter. Thanks. And sorry it took so long! :/ Until next time.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**


	23. Fading

**Chapter 23, Leah POV:**

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_

_He is a looser, he is a bum _

_Bum, Bum, Bum_

I sang as I drove to Kim's house. She was sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

_He lies, he fluffs he's unreliable_

_He is a sucker with a gun_

_Gun, Gun, Gun_

Kim sang aloud causing me to laugh. She was so cute sometimes.

_I know you told me I should stay away_

_I know you said he's just a dog astray_

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Kim and I looked at each other before we sang together.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

As the song continued on Kim and I just started laughing at each other. This was literally one of our favorite songs. This definitely made my list for my top ten songs. Now listening to this song I could not help but think of Jacob for some strange reason. I mean he was not really a criminal.

"Crap, Leah turn around!" Kim said out of now where and I looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my phone on your bed at your house."

I sighed pulling over and making a U-turn. "How the hell did you do that? You never leave your cell phone anywhere?"

"I know. I just realized that I left it. I was probably to busy thinking."

"About Jared." I smiled as she blushed. She was so in love.

"Yeah. And I am sure you were busy thinking about Jacob."

I frowned when Kim said that. I was not exactly sure how to explain my relationship with Jacob. It was definitely complicated.

"Leah, do you like my brother?"

"Sure. I mean after getting past him stalking my window and shit, he isn't a bad kid." I responded knowing that was not the answer she was looking for. I tried not to smirk.

"LEAHHH," Kim whined.

"Yes, that is my name so don't wear it out."

I knew that Kim was rolling her eyes. I did not even have to look at her to know that was exactly what she was doing.

"You know that is not what I meant. Where is your relationship with Jacob?"

"We don't have a relationship." I stated.

I was not going to talk about this with Kim. I mean she was my best friend and everything but she was still his sister and it was still weird.

"He likes you Leah. And I can tell that you like him too."

"Kim, don't start this."

"I'm not but just listen for a second." I saw from the corner of my eye how Kim adjusted in her seat. "Look Jake likes you and I can tell that you like him. I mean you too should just go out, come on Leah. You know you want to. What's holding you back?"

I sighed slumping down in my chair a bit. "Look even if I was interested in Jacob...he is still younger than me."

"Age ain't nothing but a number." Kim said in a sing song voice.

"Oh Kim...I worry about you a lot." I said turning down the road that led to my house.

As I drove down the road I had a sense that something was off. My house was the furthest down the street and it was kind of blocked off from everyone elses houses. As we got closer I the more cars I saw. Even Charlie Swan's cruiser was parked out front. The hell was going on?

"What's going on?" Kim asked me.

I shrugged parking my car off to the side since someone was parked in my spot. "That is what I would like to know." I got out of the car and walked through the doors of my house Kim right behind me.

Immediately people looked at me with eyes of sorrow. The fuck was going on?! I kept walking until I was in the living room. I could see Mom with her head in her hands. Seth was no where to be seen. Sam, Jacob, Paul and Jared were standing off to the side though. Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs by Billy looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Mom." I could feel everyone's gazes but I paid no attention to them. I walked over to Mom and got on my knees looking up at her. She moved her hands and I could see her eyes. They were red. She she had been crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her very, very slowly. She looked so defeated.

She did not even answer me at first. She just put her head back in her hands. I spun around, "What is going on?!" No one answered me.

"SAM!" He only looked at me and then looked down. "PAUL! JACOB!"

"Leah...I am so, so sorry." Jacob said in a light voice. "There was an accident."

"Is Seth okay?!" Just because I was mad at him did not mean that I didn't care about him anymore. He was still my brother even if he did act like Sam's puppy dog.

"Seth is fine but your Dad-," I stopped listening. I had not always been easy with my Dad. After everything that happened with Sam it seemed like he took sides, Sam's side. After that I had not always been the nicest to him. I still loved him but I could be mean at times. Fuck!

"Where is he?!"

No answer.

"Mom?" I turned to face her again. I shook her shoulders. "Mom?!"

"I am so sorry Leah."

You know that moment where you don't know that your crying but you feel your face growing wet and realize that you are because you known that truth about something even though you might not want to accept it? That is how I feel.

My Dad...my Dad is gone. I could figure that out for myself. The silence...I could not take it. I noticed Kim crying in Jared's arms. She knew it too. She had figured it out as well.

I collected myself and stood. "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack."

Fading. I was fading. The bright light had reached me finally. I just, I could not take it anymore.

**Thank you for all of the reviews everyone. Next chapter will be in both Leah and Kim's POV I think. Tell me what you think! :) Have a good day everyone! :)**


End file.
